Forgetting Heather Morris
by K-el-rizz
Summary: This is my take on what happens when the HeYa went to Mexico, seperately, but then ran into each other. It goes further into Season 3 now. This is a HeYa RPF, so, if you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was a topic of conversation and I decided to write a fic. It will only be a few chapters, but yea, fun stuff! I want it to be more romantic comedy than angst, cause lets be real, we get enough of that shit in my other fics! **

**Title was a steal from someone, so I can't take credit! This is a Heya, so if that shit bothers you, well, I don't know why you're reading this then. ;) Um, it's basically about the Mexico speculation, and well, here's my take! Enjoy!**

**p.s. Brief Toldey. I promise, BRIEF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<strong>

**Chapter 1  
>Wanna Get Away?<strong>

Naya wasn't sure if this was the best idea she ever had, but going to Mexico for a few days, just to get away, was what she needed. She needed to get away from all things associated with the United States: Her family, her friends, her co-workers, and the one person who was making her life so hard right now.

Things with Heather used to be so easy. They could hang out for hours, lounging on a couch or by a pool all day, and it was never tense, never weird. Soft touches and sweet kisses were easily shared; never in public, of course, but they were still there. But now, with all of this exposure from the tour starting to settle in, things were not how they used to be.

Their 'mouse kiss' in Dublin caused a Fox melt down, causing higher up executives to threaten to castrate Ryan if he let them continue to parade around like two love sick school girls. It wasn't soon after when Naya's PR manager received a very brief, but also very ridiculous e-mail; the one that caused her to flee the country for a few days.

_Steve,_

_Please inform Naya that she and Heather Morris are no longer to be seen at public events together. They need to be separated at all times to prevent any more rumors from spreading and to keep the secrets of the show intact. This is all for the sake of Glee and is only a temporary thing; but it must be enforced. _

Naya had read the e-mail and immediately lost control. She couldn't believe that Fox was capable of putting a rule in place to stop her from talking to Heather in public, but Steve was insistent that she kept up with the charade. She knew that he was only looking out for her well being, but it really got under her skin that it was happening.

She was packing a bag before she even realized what she was doing. She had called her sister, begging her to come to Mexico with her, offering her everything but a Mercedes to be her plus 1 for the week, but she had a photo shoot that she couldn't miss and apologized all over herself for not being there for her older sister. Naya called Telly, but found out that he was still being a bum in Canada and found herself wishing she had stayed there for just a little bit longer.

The stress of needing to get away from L.A. was starting to get to her and the itch to run as far away as possible was setting in. She sat on the bed, her open suitcase spilling over with bikinis and jean shorts, and looked through her phone again. There was Kevin, and Lea, and, and… she took a deep breath as she passed over Heather's name, ignoring the feeling in her gut that told her she should ask her to go with her instead. But she hadn't talked to Hemo since they got back from Canada and she didn't want to try and sort through that while on vacation.

As she continued to scroll, she came across a name in her phone that caused her to pause again.

_Mother f'n Di_

Dianna had put it in there like that almost two years ago, and just like the other nicknames in her phone book, she had never changed it. As her finger hovered over the Send button, she thought quickly about how it would be to spend a week on the beach with Dianna.

Sure the girl was quirky and had a huge case of word vomit, but she was a good friend to Naya, a great one even. She knew all about the Heather drama, the only one who knew exactly how deep their relationship ran, and after the ignored phone calls and text messages to Heather over the past week or so, she knew she needed someone who would understand. Also, they had gone to Paris together and it had been so care free and fun, that she knew Di was who she needed with her now.

"Baby girlllll!" she heard through the ear piece. _When did I push send? I didn't even hear it ring? _She thought. She was going to give this huge speech about needing to just relax on a beach and blah blah blah, but instead, she gave the short version.

"I need to leave this country and I need you to come with me." Naya rushed out, trying hard not to sound desperate but needing Di to realize this was serious.

"Ok, so, who did you murder while I was gone?" Dianna laughed out. She couldn't help but notice that Naya sounded like she killed someone and was fleeing the country and needed an accomplice. It's not like Dianna wouldn't do it for her, but she still couldn't help but burst out laughing when she heard how frantic Naya sounded.

"Hardy freaking har." Naya mumbled into the phone, "And what do you mean gone? Where are you?" She knew now that this plan was a lost cause if Di was out of town.

"I'm in New York silly! Well, I'm in JFK airport, trying to blend in with the common folk before I get on my plane."

This had always been a joke between them. Neither ever tried to really ignore fans or other people who recognized them in airports, but they were always labeled 'ninjas' for being able to bypass paparazzi in their every-day lives. They always wore big sunglasses and hats, hoping to look as normal as possible so they could just get to where they were going.

_Stop screwing around Naya! Think!_

"Are you coming back to L.A?" she asked, "Because, I need to get out of this town before my head explodes."

She didn't have to explain anymore than that; she knew Dianna would get the big picture.

"I'll be back later today, what are you thinking?" She knew she had Dianna hooked just by hearing those words. Di was an adventurer and if it involved getting to do something fun, she was all for it.

"I'm thinking Mexico." It was all she needed to say; the squeal through her phone gave her the answer she wanted to hear. She smiled a little when Dianna rapidity said 'yes yes yes!' into the phone and she could picture her jumping up and down in the crowded airport, most likely drawing way too much attention to herself.

"Holy shit Nay! I'm so excited right now! Like, stupid grin excited! When are we going? We have the premiere in like a week and a half."

Naya had forgotten about the premier. She had been so focused on leaving that she had forgotten about her job obligations that at the moment seemed extremely inconvenient to her.

"We'll go tomorrow." And the plans were made. Dianna was going to land in L.A., go home to unpack and repack, and meet Naya in the morning to take off for Zihuatanejo, Mexico. Neither girl could believe how fast it was all happening, but they didn't mind. In the morning they would be off to a resort, pampering themselves to massages and tequila, and come back to L.A. ready to take on the next round of job mania.

* * *

><p>When they stepped off the plane, it was like getting hit in the face by a water balloon. You know what I mean, that surprised but still refreshing feel that washes over you. That's what it was like for Naya to see the palm trees that look so much like the ones in L.A., but these were Mexican Palm Trees, and therefore, they were better.<p>

A car was waiting to take them to their resort; a nice place sitting right on the beach. It had a good amount of tourist traffic but neither girl minded. It was nice to be out of the spot light and able to just chill around people who didn't care who they were.

Half the time, when they went to a beach in Malibu or Hermosa, they were bombarded with people asking for autographs or pictures, but here, it was just so calm. One look out over the water and Naya knew that she had made a good choice in coming here. She needed this, and by the pale look Dianna was sporting, she needed it too.

Naya had Steve pull a few strings for her and got her and Di a gorgeous suite facing the ocean. Two bedrooms, one on each end of the suite, had doors that opened up onto balconies overlooking the beach below and a clear view of where the sun met the sea. They both immediately went to unpack, only stopping to pop a bottle of champagne that was on ice, waiting for them to arrive.

With flutes full, Dianna gave a small toast.

"To us, for being some spontaneous bitches and running off to Mexico!"

They clicked their glasses together, and so began the most insane vacation either girl had ever taken.

* * *

><p>It was day one in Mexico and they were already three Tequila shots in when Dianna broke the ice.<p>

"Care to tell me why we just randomly flew to Mexico?" She looked over at Naya who hid her face behind her sunglasses, obviously trying to ignore this conversation. "Look, it's not that I'm not loving this idea, because God knows I needed the sun, but really Nay, what's going on?"

She looked over and saw just barely how Naya's lip trembled, how her eyebrows came together just a tiny bit and how her hands were now making small twitching movements at her side. Dianna flipped over to her stomach and laid her head down to face Nay and just waited. She knew the girl was trying to get her thoughts figured out, so being patient was super important. Finally, she heard her let out a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Naya pushing up her sunglasses.

"She's still with Taylor and apparently he's moving to L.A." It was all she needed to say. It basically provided every bit of information that was on her mind; it clumped it all together for Dianna to analyze and figure out in her own time. Naya grabbed her sunglasses and pulled them back over her eyes, mumbling to herself that it didn't matter anyway.

"It does matter Nay." Dianna said, reaching over and grabbing Naya's hand, pulling it between them so their fingers were in the sand. "I know this isn't easy for you, but, she loves you babe. Everyone knows it. She's going through a tough time right now. With your PR telling you to stay separate, her surgery, the tour, everything; it's a lot for both of you to deal with and she just needs something familiar to cling to. She's scared of where all this is going, just like you, and she took a few steps back. It happens; but it doesn't make me doubt what she feels for you."

Naya knew she made a good choice by bringing Dianna. The girl had literally just summed up every ounce of information and put it all together and even though Di wasn't privy to all the information about Hemo and Naya, she had a fairly good idea of how serious it was between the two.

"You're a good friend Di." Naya said, twisting her head to the side and lifting her sunglasses again to get a better look at the girl next to her, "Really. You are."

"Awww you're not so bad yourself!" Dianna said back in a sickly sweet voice, "And now I do believe it's officially 5 o'clock, therefore, we need to go get ready, head to dinner, and get our drink on at the resort bar!"

Both girls sighed as they pulled themselves up off their chairs, wishing they had a couple more hours in the sun, but the opportunity to get drunk outweighed everything else, and they headed to their rooms. As they climbed onto the elevator, Naya stopped dead in her tracks, causing Dianna to run right into her.

"Damn, why'd you stop?" she asked, going around the girl so she could push the 'up' button to the elevator. She looked up to see Naya staring at the lobby and followed her line of sight, trying to decipher exactly what had caused the 'just seen a ghost' look that the brunette was wearing. When she saw nothing, she turned back to Naya.

"Nay?" She asked, looking back and forth between the lobby and her friend.

"I thought…"

Naya was almost positive of what she had just seen. Long tan legs leading up to a pair of super short shorts, a tank top, and long blonde hair cascading over strong shoulders. It looked just like Heather from behind. She literally had stopped dead because this random blond in their resort lobby looked so much like the girl she was trying to escape. Realizing how absolutely ridiculous she was being, she tried to shake it off, rid her mind of the girl who was now making her see things.

The elevator came and took them to their room, neither girl saying much as they got ready for the rest of their evening. They both forgot about the lobby incident and soon became distracted by all of the cool stuff they hadn't seen in their room earlier. Well, Di got distracted, Naya just watched.

"Holy shit! We have a stocked bar Naya! How did we not see this earlier?" She yelled as she rounded the bar top and poured some strong smelling liquid, Tequila Naya soon learned, into a shot glass for each of them. As soon as the shot was down, Di poured another and handed it to her friend.

"You trying to get me drunk?" Naya asked, a Santana-esque smirk gracing her features, proving she was indeed on her way to being drunk.

"Maybeeee!" Di laughed again, "But for now, its dinner time! Let's go eat!"

The restaurant at the resort was a swanky 5 star eatery that impressed both girls; the food was delicious and the flaming volcano shot they both took after was to die for. Naya's manager had made sure that the resort had a bar, and to their surprise, it was a full out club. The place was packed from wall to wall with people, bodies cramming everywhere to get a decent spot on the dance floor or at the bar itself. It was a little stuffy, but neither girl complained.

Naya was on drink number three when Dianna pretty much fell into her, wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"So I just saw this girl, out there," She pointed toward the dance floor, swaying slightly and slurring her words, "and I swear it looked just like Hemo. I hadda do a double take cause it was sooo crazy."

Naya winced a little at the mention of Heather. It was just a natural reflex anymore and people learned to not ask Naya where Hemo was or what she was doing, because since the tour, that information was pretty much nonexistent between the two. But instead of dwelling on all that, Naya continued listening to Dianna, nodding at the appropriate times whenever she said something, eyes scanning the dance floor occasionally for the person she knew couldn't be there.

Naya wasn't sure if Mexico had a 'last call' time or not, but she knew it was her last call time. She was beyond wasted, her and Di both, and trying to navigate their way through the still densely packed bar was not an easy task. She almost reached the door when Di took her tumble. It was probably the most entertaining thing she'd seen all evening.

Here was Dianna Agron, Ms. Full of Grace (most of the time), falling flat on her ass because she slipped on somebody's spilled drink. She watched as Dianna tried to right herself, which was equally as entertaining, when she realized they were being watched. Usually it wouldn't bother her because there weren't any paparazzi around to catch this on film, but for some reason, their gaze felt extra intense.

There was a group of people standing right by the door, obviously about to exit, watching them closely. She scowled a little, not liking the fact that people were judging her friend because some ass hat couldn't hold onto their drink but she was also too drunk to care to take in their appearance fully. The crowd was still dense by the door and she lost the group in the mass amounts of people, thankful that she no longer had eyes on her.

She helped Dianna up and pulled the blonde's arm around her shoulder, effectively starting the process of navigating through the crowd again. She placed her hand on the door, ready to push, when she heard it; it was her name being called. She cursed under her breath, praying it wasn't some crazy fan about to propose to her (again), because even though she loved it, she really didn't want to deal with that shit tonight. With Di still in her arms, she was struggling to turn toward the voice; the music was so loud, she was surprised she had even heard it in the first place.

She searched the crowd, looking for the person who said her name, when she saw her. Halfway across the bar, a drink in one hand and Taylor's hand in the other, stood Heather Morris.

Naya heart was somewhere in her feet but her pulse told her that she was still very much alive. She couldn't move because that required some sort of thinking and her brain had completely shut off for a moment. Finally, after seconds of staring at each other, her brain switched into over drive.

_What in the FUCK is going on?_

_How is she… what is she… why is she with… hold the fucking phone I didn't even know she was here! _

Dianna's head literally looked like it was on a swivel, the way it was rolling around next to her shoulder, and it took all of Naya's will power not to drop her and run to Hemo. She noticed that Taylor was still oblivious as to what was going on and hadn't even seen Naya yet, and as she finally refocused on Heather, she realized she hadn't taken a breath.

With a very deep inhale and a subtle shake of her head to clear her thoughts, she sent a dazzling smile to the blonde, who took this as her cue to run as fast as she could through the crowd, leaving Taylor dazed and confused behind her. It maybe took her three seconds to reach Naya, and when she did, she engulfed her in a hug, sending Naya's senses into overdrive.

Her smell, her smile, her laugh, everything, was causing Naya to freak out a little. She hadn't been expecting this, she hadn't planned on any of this happening, but here she was. Here was Heather freaking Morris, the girl she came to forget, standing in front of her, bouncing excitedly at the fact they were both in the same place.

_What in the hell are the chances?_ Naya thought as Di finally registered what was going on. She looked up and caught sight of the other blonde and groaned a little, much to Heather's confusion and Naya's dismay.

"What are you doing here?" Di said, her voice dripping with accusations, "This was supposed to be our vacation!" She wasn't trying to come across bitchy, but the look on Hemo's face was enough to show Naya that that was how she took it. She pulled back a little, noticing that Dianna had her arms thoroughly wrapped around Naya while her best friend seemed to sink back into herself a little.

She looked upset, but quickly covered it with a mega watt smile. Naya could see the complete and utter fear and confusion and everything else in those blue eyes, but tried to ignore it.

"She's super drunk." Naya stated, trying hard to ignore the impending conversation about how they were both here, both with other people, and neither had told the other.

It had always been a thin line for them; Naya and Heather had been dating for almost two years. It wasn't something they spoke about with other people and up until recently, Taylor had been completely out of the picture. Heather would see him maybe a handful of times during the year, only keeping up appearances when it was called for, while spending the remainder of her time with Naya.

It wasn't the best of deals, but Naya took it for what it was. She was ok with being the other woman because she knew that after all of the Glee stuff came to an end, they wouldn't have a network full of people telling them they couldn't be together. So instead they agreed to wait, they agreed to date in secret and let the press, and Heather's mom, and her PR rep think that everything was gravy with the boyfriend. But this, Heather going on vacation with said boy, was enough to make Naya see red.

"I gotta get her to bed, I'll see ya later." Naya said, spinning a now almost unconscious Dianna around and heading for the door. She felt the hand on her forearm and almost wrenched it away, but she kept her composure a little longer; she couldn't let anyone see her fall apart, not right now. She had to be strong, she had to-

"Nay..."

_She had to what, again?_ She couldn't even remember where she was when she heard Heather say her name like that. All soft and apologetic, all full of love and hope and all that other lovey dovey shit.

"Tomorrow Heather. Tomorrow…"

It was all she could say. She wanted to be mad, to yell and scream and punch Taylor in the face, but she knew at this point, it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth ruining her entire vacation, and possibly her relationship with Heather, by throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of a Mexican Resort. So instead, she turned around and carried Dianna up to their hotel suite, praying that she was about to wake up from a nap; burnt to a crisp with a drink in her hand, the beach under her chair and the ocean in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>It's gonna lighten up now! I had to get the initial shock value over with. Hope this didn't suck too bad for all those who wanted to read it! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**xoxo-Kat**


	2. Chapter 2, Reality is Brutal

**To the girl who PM'd me and asked if I was gonna slip in some Achele… simply put, hell to the no. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 2  
>Reality Can Be Brutal<strong>

Life can really suck sometimes. I mean, you go to a foreign country with every intention of drowning your sorrows in a bottomless pit of tequila, and then bam! You run into your super-secret on-again but kind of off-again girlfriend at the same resort who happened to be there with her very public boyfriend and her family. What are the odds?

_Like SERIOUSLY! What are the chances of that happening!_

Apparently, they are very high.

* * *

><p>Naya doesn't know how she ended up on the plush rug in the living room of their suite, but judging by the empty contents of a tequila bottle laying next to her and Dianna sprawled out under the coffee table, they didn't make it very far when they got back to their room.<p>

She didn't remember much after she left the bar. She remembers dragging a drunk Dianna to their hotel suite and dropping her on the couch before the blonde seemed to get a second wind and ran for the in-suite bar. She poured them a shot and made a toast to Heather, who they had ran-

"Holy fucking shit, Heather's here."

She sat up way too fast, the room spinning at an uncontrollable pace, causing her to lie back down and groan when the throbbing in her head went into overtime.

"So that wasn't a dream huh?" Dianna was awake too, glancing over her shoulder to look at Nay, who now had a pillow over her face as she groaned a muffled 'no, it wasn't' into the fabric. Dianna couldn't help but laugh when Naya pulled the pillow away from her face and threw it across the room, groaning again at the direction this vacation had taken.

"How is this possible?" Naya asked, rolling onto her stomach and facing Di, not really expecting an explanation but still wishing someone could tell her.

"I think this is a perfect opportunity!" Di responded, but continued when Naya just stared at her. "Think about it Nay! She's practically ignored you for two weeks cause she's been with 'stupid'! Let's just have a freaking blast and forget about her… this place is huge, we can find shit to do without her."

Naya knew she was right. They could continue their vacation as if Hemo wasn't in the exact same resort as them-

"But fucking shit Di!" Naya yelled out toward the blonde, startling her from her half-asleep state, "How did this happen! I mean, she didn't even tell me she was going to Mexico with him! How am I supposed to take that?"

Dianna didn't want to mess around with Naya's feelings because she knew the girl was already in over her head with this entire situation. She shouldn't have to settle for being Heather's 'other woman', but if that was the role she was going to take, then that was the role she was going to have to accept.

"Nay," Dianna said in that sickly sweet voice and Naya knew what was coming, "She's still dating him. You know how Heather is, she's so in tuned to people's emotions but it's usually after she's already caused the problem. She doesn't think, she just does, and right now is one of those moments. She probably came here on a whim, just like we did, and after not talking to you for a couple weeks, she probably just needed some time away."

Dianna was waiting for a response, but instead she got a huff from the girl lying next to her.

"It's easier to be with him because he's what's known to her, he's more familiar. So, just give her a chance to explain…" Di said quietly.

"She's given me more explanations then I can handle." The brunette responded as she rolled back over and got up off the floor. As she walked toward her bathroom where a hot shower was her only destination, she ran those explanations through her head…

_We have to save face with the network. As soon as we get out of Glee, everything will become easier and we can be together._

_I can't do that to Taylor yet. I'm trying to create more distance with him so he gets the hint that he's losing me and maybe it won't be so hard for him._

_When my mom finds out, she's going to flip shit, but she'll be ok with it. I just need time to figure out when would be the best moment to tell her. Of course, this will be after I break up with Tay._

_We can be together now and worry about all this other stuff later. I promise, it'll be worth it…_

'Worth it..' Naya huffed under her breath as she climbed into the shower. The hot water instantly calmed the throbbing in her head and she could smell the cigarette smoke that was clinging to her hair start to disappear as the water ran through it.

_The only way this would be worth it is if Taylor gets eaten by a shark… _She thought, smiling a little to herself at the image, but then realizing how absolutely morbid that was and cursing herself for wishing that on another person.

This is what Naya had been driven to; wishing for the death of another person so she and Hemo could be together. She realized then that she was in far deeper than she previously thought.

It was then that she made the decision.

She was going to let Heather enjoy her "family vacation" and she was going to enjoy her own with Dianna. The place was crawling with things to do and she knew that if she could just fill her time with everything from yoga to snorkeling, she was bound to lose track of the blue eyed beauty sleeping somewhere nearby.

_Yep, this vacation is going to kick ass!_

* * *

><p>Naya and Dianna thought this was a good activity. They thought, 'Hell, we're buff. We have balance, let's go paddle boarding'. Um. No.<p>

For those of you who don't know, let Naya explain it to you.

"Basically, you're standing on a surfboard and using this huge paddle to pull you through the water." She said as she explained it to Dianna. "You get behind the surf so you don't fall off and just coast around in the water. It'll be fun!"

No. It's not fun. It's hard and exhausting and you have the tendency to get sucked in toward the beach where you get smashed into the sand by four foot waves.

"Why in the hell…. did I let you… talk me into this?" Di huffed out, clearly out of breath and nearing the end of her rope with this so called 'fun' activity.

"Maybe… if you didn't... bitch so much… and just row… we would get back… faster." Naya responded from her board, glancing over at the blonde and smiling smugly when she noticed Di was more out of breath than she was. Granted, she was huffing hard, but tried to cover it up by continuing to paddle harder through the blue waters below.

By the time they got back behind the surf line for the fifth time, they were exhausted; arms aching from trying to paddle and abs tightening from trying to keep their balance. They were about 50 yards from their destination, the dock where they rented the boards, when they heard some screaming and laughing on the beach.

"Naya!" she heard from the direction of the laughter, and she knew it could only be one person. She turned, ever so slowly so she stayed on her board, to face Heather.

_Mother of God why can't I get away from her?_

She was standing on the beach in a peach colored sun dress with her group; Naya recognized Taylor and Heather's sister, and another guy who she presumed was Heather's brother-in-law.

She stared for a couple of seconds, unsure of how she wanted to respond to her. Did she wave? Smile? Act happy to see her? Because in all reality, it always sent a tingly feeling through her body when she saw Hemo, but right now, she really didn't want to feel that. She didn't want to want to jump off her board and leave it in the ocean and swim toward the love of her life.

Instead, she settled for a wave.

Which in turn caused her to lose her balance, fall backwards off the board, crash into Dianna, causing her to lose her balance, and finding them both a few feet below the water, bubbles of air tickling their bodies as they swam toward the surface.

As Naya sputtered water from her mouth and latched onto her board, she could hear grumbling coming behind her but an even deeper laugh coming from the beach.

"Hey Naya! Next time, try actually staying ON the board!" Taylor yelled, laughing harder as Naya struggled back to her feet.

'Yea, and how about you go fuck yourself.' She mumbled under her breath, but still nodding her head with a huge smile and another wave toward the group.

She caught the look 'Are you ok?' look on Heather's face but chose to ignore it. She waited for Dianna to climb back up on her board and they started paddling toward the dock again. She looked back one last time to see Heather and Co. jumping around on the beach in front of a camera man, and instantly, her heart fell.

'You've gotta be kidding me..' she mumbled, not really wanting to draw attention to what she had just seen.

"Seriously, that is some ridiculous shit." Dianna said, laughing at the sight of the makeshift photo shoot, which immediately caused a smile to form on Naya's face. "But really Nay, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm ready for a drink."

Naya couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"How many?" The host at the restaurant asked.<p>

"Just one." Naya responded. Di was exhausted and decided to pass on dinner for a nap, leaving Naya to either stay in the hotel room or get out and do something. She opted for option two, deciding a seat at the restaurant bar would be a good place to eat, drink and think.

"Just one?" the man asked, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yea, a bar seat if possible." She said, a little perplexed that he wasn't catching on, because he was still staring like he had heard her wrong.

"So, you're like, eating by yourself?"

_Is this guy serious? _

"Yes." She drew out the one word response, hoping he would catch on.

"You don't have a date? Pretty girl like you should have a date." Was he hitting on her now? She was about to walk past him toward the bar herself when she felt an arm link with hers and a voice sound from her right.

"She has a date."

_Of course she would pop up RIGHT now. _Naya thought as the smell of cucumber melon assaulted her senses.

"Oh, well ok then." The host said, obviously checking both of them out with his eyes and then adding a smug little grin to his face that caused both girls to shudder. "Right this way."

He started off toward the bar, not noticing that neither girl had moved past the hostess stand. Naya was rooted in place and was refusing to move an inch. Heather didn't move because Nay didn't, and when she glanced over and noticed the brunette eyeing their interlinked arms, she quickly withdrew her own.

"Sorry…" she said quietly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit she had that always gave her away and she was silently cursing herself for letting Naya see that. After breaking contact, Naya seemed satisfied and started walking after the man, trying hard to ignore the heat she could feel radiating off the girl who was following closely behind her.

They were seated at the bar, which was even more appealing to Naya because now she wouldn't have to look at Heather if she didn't want to. They ordered drinks, both opting for margaritas and Naya asking for an extra shot of tequila on the side.

"You act like you're trying to get drunk." Heather stated as Naya threw back her first shot and immediately asked for another.

"And what gave you that idea?" the brunette replied, side-eyeing Heather as she clicked her nails on the outside of her frozen margarita glass. Heather didn't offer up any idea, instead taking a sip and shrugging her shoulders, realizing that Naya clearly wasn't in the mood for conversation.

* * *

><p>Heather wasn't sure how many shots Naya had taken, but she had a pretty good idea that it was a few too many for the girl.<p>

_Thinks she can drink like a man… _Heather thought as she watched Naya's eyes glass over more and more with each intake of alcohol. They hadn't said much to each other and she was fully aware that getting drunk was Naya's way of coping with the fact that she was here with Taylor, but she couldn't explain herself.

She couldn't explain why she had fallen off the face of the Earth for two weeks; ignoring phone calls and texts from Naya and opting to stay in her apartment and only leaving to go to a dance class or two. She was just having a rough time with a lot of things and she needed some time to herself. If it justified it at all, Heather didn't talk to Taylor during this time either.

But right now, with Naya thoroughly trying to ignore her, she realized how big of a mistake it had been to not talk to her. What bothered her even more was how she hadn't told Naya about this trip, and how the girl next to her had done the exact same thing. They had purposefully not told each other in an attempt to just get away and now it had back fired for them both.

"What cha thinkin' bout?" Naya asked, a serious slur starting to take over her power of speech.

Heather broke from her thoughts and glanced over, noticing how Naya, who had switched to beer, would wrap her lips around the end of the bottle while taking a drink. It was mesmerizing and distracting and sexy and-

"Hemo. Thoughts?" She asked again, clearly enjoying how the blonde couldn't keep her eyes off of her lips.

"Why did you come to Mexico?" The question was out before she could check herself and Heather's cheeks were tinged in pink from the lack of filter she had around the other girl.

"You want the honest or the sugar coated answer?"

The look Hemo gave her was enough to answer that question.

"Well, I hadn't talked to you in awhile and I was kind of freaking out, so I decided I needed a serious vacation, called Di, and wham, here I is." She said, her sobriety definitely in question now. "And you?"

Heather took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to answer this question without bringing Taylor into the conversation; something she did not want to do at the moment.

"I just needed some time away from cameras and people and all that other stuff…"

* * *

><p>Naya scoffed, loudly I might add, at the answer. Hadn't Heather been on the down low for the last two weeks? Not seen or heard from since she arrived back from Vancouver, and she needed a break from stuff?<p>

Naya was seeing red.

"So your little photo shoot on the beach was you 'getting away from cameras and all that other stuff'?" the smaller girl asked, clearly annoyed by the vague answer she had been given, and pushing back from the bar a little and fully facing Heather for the first time all evening. "Cause you looked all types of _cute_ jumpin around with your _boyfriend. _Speaking of people I don't like, where is he anyways?"

She grabbed another shot the bartender had just poured and threw it back, not even bothering with the lime or the salt anymore. She wanted to feel the burn of the tequila slipping down her throat; it reminded her why she was here in the first place; to forget Heather Morris.

Heather still hadn't responded to the sudden outburst, instead she was kind of in shock. Usually they skate over all aspects of Taylor; he was kind of taboo when it came to her and Naya's relationship. But here she was, openly bringing up the giant elephant in their relationship that had slowly been squeezing the life from the both of them. Heather looked up, noticed that Naya was still waiting for an answer, but she couldn't give her one. She did that photo shoot for the sake of the resort, something she had agreed to even before the boys tagged along for this trip. She wanted to explain that to Naya, to grab her by the shoulders and shake her from her stubborn ass ways, but judging by how the smaller girl was sagging further into her seat, she knew it would be a lost cause.

"He got really sunburned out on the beach and didn't want to do anything." She only answered the last part of the question, deciding it was enough for now. She noticed how Naya only nodded in response, and when Nay quit talking, you knew she was passed the point of no return.

"Let's get you back to your room." Heather said softly, grabbing Naya's upper arm to hoist her from her eat only to be met with Naya's dead weight.

"Whoa there, no quick movements." Naya said, clearly forgetting the conversation she had started only moments earlier. She tried to stand up, but the heels she had worn to the bar and the fact that the room seemed to be spinning wasn't helping her balance. She semi-grabbed onto and semi-fell into Heather's arms as the blonde started leading her out. They passed the hostess stand and the same man stood by the door, holding it open for them.

"You ladies have a _fantastic_ evening." He said, once again leering at them and even giving Heather a wink as they walked past.

"And you can fuck off…" Naya mumbled under her breath, trying to turn around and give the man a piece of her mind, but was stopped when strong arms gripped her a little tighter and kept her walking in the direction of the large tower where her hotel suite was.

As they got on the elevator and Heather pushed the number '24', Naya became more coherent, if only for a second.

"How did you know my floor number?" she eyed the blonde with a squinty attempt of a glare, but it only looked adorable.

"I called down to the desk and asked them to transfer me to your room." The blonde said, leaning against the railing of the elevator as it started its upward climb. "Dianna answered and told me, but then said you weren't there, so I went to find you."

Heather looked up when Naya didn't respond and noticed that the girl looked like she was about to hit the floor. She lunged forward just as the other girl started to sway and caught her before she could fall. Naya began giggling uncontrollably, because obviously it was funny that she was about to face plant against the sliding doors of the elevator. Heather just took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying hard to keep up with the emotional rollercoaster that was Naya Rivera when drunk.

"I sorry for being a bitch earlier." Naya mumbled into the blondes' shoulder, all laughter dying off as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Heather couldn't help but melt into the embrace, it was something she had wanted to feel for two weeks, and she didn't even try to stop herself when she dipped her nose into the brown hair resting below her chin, inhaling the smell that was so distinctly Naya.

"It's ok…" she said, rubbing circles onto the smaller girls' back, "I haven't been a saint either."

She could feel Naya's eyes on her, so she pulled back out of the hug and looked down, noticing how dark the eyes were that were staring back at her. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned in, wanting nothing more than to kiss Naya into a peaceful oblivion.

"You're purdy..." Naya whispered, laughing a little at herself and pushing up on her toes to bring her face closer to Heather's. "And I think I'm gonna kiss ya now, otay?"

Heather could do nothing but nod her head, a small smile playing on her lips. They were so close, and very much alone, but before their lips could meet in what would have been the best reunion ever, the chime of the elevator alerted them they had arrived at Naya's floor. With a deep sigh from both parties, they made their way out of the elevator and toward Naya's room, Hemo supporting her best friends weight the whole way.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell happened?" Dianna whispered sleepily, letting Heather into the room who was now full out carrying Naya. She had passed out against the door while they waited for Di to answer and Heather couldn't stand the thought of waking her.<p>

"I found her in the bar, we talked, she drank, a lot, and here we are." She whispered back, following Dianna through the amazing hotel suite to Naya's room. "And how in the hell did you get this room; it makes mine look like a shit hole!"

Dianna couldn't help but laugh at that and shrugged her shoulders at the question, because she really didn't have the want or desire to explain anything at 2a.m. She flipped on the lights and pulled back the covers, but Hemo didn't put their drunken friend directly into bed; instead, she sat her on the edge and told Dianna she had it from here. Di said goodnight and left, wondering how long it was going to take for those two to figure their shit out.

"Come on Nay," Heather coaxed, trying to get Naya to wake up enough to get out of her clothes and into some pj's. She crouched down and removed the ridiculously tall heels and chucked them across the room. She noticed Naya's bag and grabbed a tank and some shorts before making her way over to a semi-conscience brunette.

She slipped her hands under Naya's shirt and slowly began taking it off, trying to be as gentle and as quick as possible.

"You tryin to get me naked?" Naya slurred, slumping over onto the bed in nothing but her bra and skinny jeans, a clearly flirtatious smirk in place. "Cause you got me drunk, now you're takin my clothes off… doesn't sound like something someone should be doing when they're on vacation with their boyfriend." She added a couple of clicks of her tongue for show.

Heather was going to ignore that comment, but she did give the girl a blatant eye roll as she continued to undress her. After she wrestled the tank top over the brunette's head, she got her into a pair of shorts and practically pushed her under the covers.

_Drunk people are exhausting..._ she thought as she watched Naya assume her normal sleeping position. It was always a habit of Heather's to watch her try to get comfortable. She would throw her hands over her head and stretch her little body out as far as it would go, take a deep breath, and then settle down into her pillow.

In one word: Adorable.

Heather couldn't stop herself as she stood next to the bed and just watched her best friend sleep. She hadn't gotten to see this in a long time and she just wanted a moment to enjoy it before she started making her way toward the door. She had her finger on the light switch when she heard the mumbled question coming from behind her.

"Why'd you come with him?" Naya asked, arms still slung over her head and staring right at Heather, all hints of drunkenness gone for a moment. It wasn't the question that had surprised Heather; it was the fact that she thought Nay had been asleep. She had been waiting for this question all evening and had semi-prepared for it, but it caught her off guard none the less.

Heather wasn't sure if this was the best conversation to be having while Naya was thoroughly intoxicated, but she figured it was better than just ignoring it.

"Honestly?" Heather asked, which only received a faint mhmm in response, "He wasn't supposed to be here." She said, walking back over and sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling one of her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knee. "It was supposed to be just me and my sister, but then her husband got off work last minute and wanted to come and I didn't want to be a third wheel so I-"

"You coulda asked me." Naya said, closing her eyes and tilting her head to face away from the girl sitting by her side. Heather could see the disappointment there, something she seemed to be seeing more and more as of late, and it killed her. Every time she caused that look to pass over that beautiful face, it killed her.

"I know baby…" she whispered, leaning forward and swiping a strand of brown hair out of Naya's eyes and tucking it softly behind her ear.

"So why didn't you?" She heard the sniffle and knew that Naya was crying, but also knowing that the girl had too much pride for her own good, she chose to ignore it for the moment, even though it was breaking her heart to do so.

"A lot of reasons I guess; the main one being I was scared you'd say no." She responded in a small voice, this answer causing the brunette to shift and look at her. With nothing but the bed side lamp for light, Heather could see the tear tracks and she immediately leaned forward and thumbed them away with the pad of her finger.

"You still could have tried…" Naya said, and Heather knew she was right. She knew she could have asked Naya and at least gotten an answer instead of just assuming she'd say no. But there was more to it than that. More to just being worried about the girls' answer; she was worried about what other people would say. She could see how the story would unfold on Entertainment Tonight…

_Heather Morris, along with her sister and brother-in-law, frolics along the beach with gal-pal Naya Rivera. Where's the boyfriend on this seemingly romantic Mexican getaway?_

She couldn't escape it and that's the thought that terrified her the most.

"I gotta get back Nay…" it was all Heather could say, and in that moment, she knew it wasn't the best parting line but it was all she could give. As she moved to get up, she felt a hand wrap around her own and pull her back toward the bed, while a murmured 'wait till I go to sleep..' could be heard in the darkness. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't leave when Naya said things like that, so she sat back down, firmly clutching the brunette's hand in the semi-darkness of the hotel suite.

She held on with one hand while the fingers of her other lightly grazed back and forth over Naya's forehead. She listened for the change in the other girls' breathing that told her that her best friend had slipped off into her dreams and slowly got up to leave the room. When she reached the door, she glanced back and couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at the sight of Naya stretched out and taking up a good portion of the king sized bed.

_Adorable… _she thought as she clicked off the lights and headed toward her own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea yea, I know.. Long wait, sorry. Life and school got in the way! Plus, it's super hard to write real life people.. I always slip into SantanaBritt mode and I have to catch myself! Anywho, I hope this was ok, let me know what you think!**

**xoxo-Kat**


	3. Chapter 3, Hangovers and Hookups

**I know, I suck. School is kicking my ass. But as promised, another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh, p.s., I only proof read this once. I just read a 75 page thesis for school and I'm drunk, so excuse me for not wanting to read anything else tonight. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 3  
>Hangovers and Hookups<strong>

_WHY IS IT SO FUCKING BRIGHT!_

This was Naya's first thought upon waking up. The blinds on the balcony door were open and letting in the harsh Mexican sunlight. Her second, and still not fully sober thought, was how did she manage to get that drunk two nights in a row? I mean, it's a vacation and drinking is essential, but damn. She made a decision that today would be a tequila free day. The thought alone had her running for the bathroom.

After thoroughly emptying the contents of her stomach, she decided the cold tile floor of the bathroom would be a good place to stay for the moment. She curled herself into a ball and tried to make the room stop spinning but realized that it was not going to happen. She groaned as she flipped over and slowly climbed into the shower, sitting on the tile floor so she didn't face plant from the constant spinning. She flipped the water on and just let the spray wash over her, hopefully taking a bit of her hangover with it as it ran down the drain.

She heard a snort from the doorway and glanced over to see Di standing in the doorway watching her friend sit on the shower floor obviously trying to cure her massive hangover.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she pushed away from the door and walked further into the bathroom.

"Trying to not feel like death." Naya said, leaning her head against the tiled wall and completely ignoring the fact that one of her best friends was standing there while she showered. There was a zero privacy policy when you tour with people, and Di had seen her naked before, so at this point it was the last thing she was concerned about.

"Do you remember much from last night?" Di asked, sitting on the toilet seat and glancing at her hungover bee.

"Uh, you mean Heather showing up and having dinner with me? Or maybe the fact that we almost kissed in the elevator? Oh, or maybe when she tucked me into bed for the night and admitted that she didn't ask me to come with her because she was scared of what people would say?" She took a deep breath, letting out a shaky exhale before continuing, "I was drunk, not blacked out… so yea, I remember that…"

Dianna didn't know the extent of their conversation the night before, so most of that came as a surprise, but knowing that they finally talked about the elephant in the room made her feel a little more at ease.

"Are you ok?" Di knew it was a dumb question considering the current state of her friend, but she felt it was necessary to ask. Naya didn't answer right away, instead she adjusted the water temperature and messed with all of the functions on the shower, obviously trying to distract herself from the question. Dianna knew that it was a lost cause to get her to talk when she clammed up like this, so instead she jumped up and headed toward the door, but turned around once to offer her a little advice.

"Just know that the fact she was scared to come here with you means something… there's something holding her back and it's not who you probably think it is…"

"Oh yea, and what could that possibly be?" Naya shot back sarcastically.

"Just think about it…" and Dianna swept out of the room, sunglasses on her forehead and a bathing suit showing under her sundress. She was her way to the beach whether Nay followed or not.

_Just know that the fact she was scared to come here with you means something... _

Naya wasn't sure what she meant by that, but she knew she'd spend the rest of the afternoon analyzing the shit out of that statement.

* * *

><p>It was almost one in the afternoon before Naya even left her half of the suite. She ordered room service because nothing beats a hangover like a burrito and Spanish rice and she tucked into her food while enjoying the sounds of the waves hitting the beach that was coming through the open balcony doors. She needed this moment to just relax and the breeze blowing in was doing a damn good job at doing just that.<p>

She finished her food and with a content sign, fell into the sea of pillows on the couch and started to drift off to sleep while random thoughts floated through her mind...

…_there's something holding her back and it's not who you probably think it is…_

_Damn Dianna and her riddles…_

_Not who I think it is? It's everyone! Taylor, her mom, the media, our bosses! Everyone…_

She didn't make it past that thought before she crashed, slipping into one of those dreams that you can only have when you nap. They're usually the best kind. The kind you don't want to wake up from and when you do, especially because someone was _beating_ on your hotel room door, you are usually not happy about it. She swore up and down if Dianna had forgotten her key she was going to give her a piece of her mind.

She threw the door open to find a very different, leggy blue eyed blonde staring back at her.

"Hi!" Heather chirped, clearly amused by the bed head Naya was sporting.

"I jus had a dream 'bout you…" Naya slurred out, still half asleep and not realizing she had just said that out loud until after the words came spilling out.

"Oh yea? Was it a good one?" Heather said flirtatiously as she practically bounced into the suite and plopped down onto the couch. "Cause I love when you try to explain your dreams… they're usually super crazy."

Naya hadn't even closed the door yet; she was still standing in the doorway just looking out at the hallway. She was waiting for someone to pop up and say "Just Kidding!" and then she would jerk awake from this crazy dream she was in and still be in L.A. in her own bed and not be within ten feet of this beautiful, amazing, frustrating girl on her couch.

But when she caught a whiff of Heather's perfume, she knew she wasn't dreaming… her imagination could never be that accurate when it came to that particular piece of the blonde. Nothing smelled like Heather. It was that familiar smell, mixed with the smell of the beach and sea salt, that caused Naya to turn around and smile before planting herself on the opposite end of the couch.

She saw the small pout form on Hemo's lips but chose to ignore it, knowing full well why it was there. They used to be so touchy feely… not always in public, they'd learned to stop doing that, but when they were alone, they always sat close. Usually legs or arms or hands entwined in some way, but recently, these actions had become less and less frequent.

Naya knew she was losing Heather… slowly but surely she was losing the girl she loved and even though she was right in front of her, she felt further and further away with each passing day. They couldn't be themselves anymore, always pushed apart by a PR rep, or Ryan, or Fox, and it was tiring. She was so tired and she had wanted this vacation to rejuvenate and get her head on straight so she could get back to Los Angeles and get her girl back. To scratch and claw and fight until she got that feeling back that her and Hemo used to have, but right now, she was just too tired and hungover and kind of pissed off to want to do anything.

"Don't hurt yourself over there." Heather interrupted her thoughts, laughing a little when she saw the look of utter concentration on Naya's face. "Seriously Nay, are you trying to solve world hunger or something?"

Naya couldn't help but crack a smile, which was obviously the goal of Heather's words and she smiled back when she knew she had successfully pulled Nay from her thoughts. Judging by the set of Naya's brow only moments earlier, Heather knew she was thinking about 'them'. It was a constant thing that plagued them and even though they were thousands of miles away from most of that drama, it still lingered around them.

"How you feeling drunky?" Heather asked, trying hard to avoid any difficult discussions today. She just wanted to enjoy being around the other girl, sans alcohol or any other distractions for that matter.

"I'm alright… I got some food and a nap, which was interrupted, so I feel better now…" she glanced over and saw that Heather was sticking her tongue out at her for being called out for 'interrupting' her nap and she couldn't help but laugh.

_It's so easy with her… _Naya thought, _so why is it so hard to just dive in? _

"Anywho, where's everyone at? I mean, aren't you on some family vacation or something?" Naya asked, not trying to be a bitch but genuinely curious how Heather had once again broke away from her group.

"They're around. I rented Jet Ski's for the guys and sent my sister to the spa." She looked up to see a quirked eyebrow from Nay, so she elaborated. "I just figured you and I could use some down time… it's been awhile since we've had some time to ourselves." She stated matter of factly, and in all honesty, it was true. They hadn't had alone time since the tour considering Heather disappeared and Naya just moped around until she decided to come to Mexico.

"I see…" Naya said back, pulling a pillow into her lap and playing with the decorative fringe to occupy her hands… a nervous habit that she hadn't learned to break and she knew it was giving her away. She didn't really know why she was nervous to spend time with her, I mean, it's Hemo, it's easy! And maybe that was it… maybe it was nerve wracking because it _was_ so easy. They just fall together and fit so snugly within one another that it was actually stressing her out a little bit.

She felt movement on the couch and looked up to see Hemo crawling toward her from the other end of the sectional. It wasn't seductive in any way, but with her ass up in the air and her blonde hair falling around her face as she made her way over had Naya's hands twitching and made her mouth go dry. It was just so sexy…

Right when Heather's face was in perfect line with hers, she dropped down onto the pillow in Naya's lap and let her head rest right where she fell. Nay's hands immediately dipped into the blonde strands and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

_..The fact she was scared to come here with you means something…_

_Damn it Di! Get out of my brain! _

As she continued to mull over the words, she felt a hand squeeze her knee and noticed Heather was drawing patterns on her legs, and all thoughts of Dianna were wiped away.

She let her head fall back onto the couch and just enjoyed feeling Heather again; feeling the weight of her head in her lap and the feeling of her hands running through her hair. She could feel Heather's fingers still drawing their patterns and she noticed that the pressure in her chest was lifting with every circle or heart being drawn on her knee…

* * *

><p>They sat there for the better part of an hour, not really talking about anything and just continuing their circuits of touches. Naya's hands were running through Hemo's hair to scratch at her scalp before circling the shell of her ear and down her jaw. Her fingers continued to move down that long neck and danced down the length of Heather's arms and then moved back up again. Naya smiled every time she felt goosebumps form under her fingers and continued her route, content to stay here all afternoon if she had anything to say about it.<p>

"mmm that feels good…" Heather murmured out after Naya completed another circuit, the sound of her voice fitting perfectly with the quiet surrounding them. It was still just the sound of their breathing and the waves and neither girl had felt this relaxed since arriving to the resort.

"You owe me for the head rub…" Naya quipped, laughing a little when she saw Heather's bottom lip jut out a little. She ran her hand down the blonde's jaw again, brushing her fingers over said lip and pushed it back into place, effectively removing the pout from Hemo's face.

Without warning, Heather flipped over, her face now looking up at Naya's, a small smile playing on the lips that only moments ago held a slight frown. Naya didn't stop running her hands over Heather's body, she just changed the route a little. She brushed her fingers down the side of Heather's face and down the front of her neck, tracing the outline of her collarbone that was revealed by her lose fitting tank top.

Feeling daring, she led a path down the valley between Hemo's breasts, watching the blonde's eyes flutter closed and her breath was coming in short spurts. Naya couldn't help herself as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips. She wasn't sure why she had chosen that moment to kiss her, but it just felt so right. It was so calm and it was just the two of them; no distractions, no friends, no family, no media, no job pressures, nothing. Just her and Hemo… just like she always wanted. The thought brought another smile to her face and she felt Heather smile back into the kiss.

She pulled back and continued her circuit down Heather's stomach, feeling her abs tighten and also feeling the way blue eyes were boring holes into her. She didn't want to look at her yet, she knew it would lead to them 'talking' and she didn't want that. She just wanted this feeling to last a little longer.

"Hey…" she heard the blonde say and she knew she had to look, but she wasn't prepared for the look she was receiving. It was so honest and open and loving that it caused a lump to form in her throat. Somewhere between Hemo's words and their eye contact, their hands became entwined on the blonde's stomach; thumbs brushing over knuckles while the staring contest continued.

Naya had to lick her lips and swallow to get the lump to go away, and Heather noticed, she always noticed, and she brought her other hand up to cradle Naya's cheek. Nay leaned into the touch and gave the blonde a watery smile, not being able to keep her thoughts from spilling out of her mouth…

"I've missed you… so much…" she whispered, reaching up with her free hand to keep Heather's where it was against her cheek. It had only been a couple of weeks but it felt like an eternity, and Naya knew she was fighting a losing battle. There was no way she could forget Heather Morris. There was no cure for what she had and while she looked down at the girl in her lap, she realized she didn't want a cure. She didn't want to forget this amazing person that had come into her life in such a clandestine way. They were meant to be in each other's lives, fate really had laid a hand on them, and if you know anything about life, you know that when it comes down to a shootout with fate, you'll never win.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Heather said matter of factly. Naya noticed a glint in Hemo's eyes as she said this, one that seemed to be conflicted and unsure but also strong and lustful. She was going to ask her if everything was ok but the hand on her face moved lower to grip her chin and it pulled her down into a searing kiss. It was the kind of kiss that left your mind completely numb, the kind where you forget to breathe and when your mind is trying to alert you of this minor inconvenience, you fight it with all your might so you don't have to break away. She didn't even remember what she was going to say.

Heather reached up and tangled her hands in the hair at the base of Naya's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as she readjusted their position on the couch. She tried to sit up on her knees without breaking away from Naya's lips, but it was becoming impossible. With an aggravated huff, she rolled off the couch and jumped to her feet all the while reaching down and grabbing Naya's hands and pulling her up.

Naya should have seen it coming, because there was a playful edge to the way Heather was standing there, but she wasn't ready for it when Heather bent at the waist and threw Nay over her shoulder and fireman lifted her to the bedroom where she deposited her down onto the king sized bed.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at her friends' antics and in a bold move flipped her off for treating her like a child.

"Plannin on it sweetheart." Hemo said, not missing a beat and laughing hysterically at the shocked look on Naya's face when she finally processed the joke.

"You sure are a cocky little thing today aren't ya baby girl?" Naya said as she sat in the middle of the bed watching as Heather went over to the balcony doors and shut the blinds, effectively plunging the room into darkness. She tried her hardest to listen to where Heather was, but she knew the girl moved like a cat and it sent a thrill up her spine to know that she was probably-

"You know it." She actually jumped as the voice whispered directly into her ear and she heard the chuckle come from her right. Instead of waiting to be assaulted again, she reached out blindly, snagging a piece of clothing, and pulled the blonde down onto the bed. They laughed for a few moments before the reality of the situation fell upon them again.

They were alone with each other for the first time in weeks. They could have knock down drag out sex right now and not a soul would know about it. They could scream each other's names at the top of their lungs and their neighbors in the next suite wouldn't have a single clue who was partaking in the early evening romp in the hay. The prospect alone had the room filled with the buzz of electricity that usually preceded some heavy love making.

Almost on cue, Naya felt the nails rake up her thighs and her lips were met with the familiar feeling of Heather's, both their tongues poking out to taste the other's, causing them both to moan in unison into each other's mouths. It wasn't as passionate as their first kiss; it seemed desperate and needy, not loving. Nay didn't like the pace that Heather was setting; it was too fast for her liking. Heather's shirt and shorts were already on the floor and Naya's clothes were coming off faster than she could process. They were both on their knees in the middle of the bed and this wasn't how Nay wanted this to happen.

"Baby, slow down…" she whispered into the blonde's neck, placing an open mouthed kiss there while grabbing for Hemo's wrists that were already tugging at her underwear. Usually the kiss alone would have slowed the blonde down, because she was known for getting carried away, but it didn't seem to do much. Naya broke away from the blonde's skin and searched out blue eyes in the darkness, hoping to see why Heather was so adamant to do this so quickly.

Heather must have sensed this, because moments later she rested her forehead against Nay's, both feeling the way their breaths mingled in the space between them.

"Sorry…" Heather said, breaking the small amount of tension that seemed to linger in the air, her voice coming out in a sigh.

"No, it's ok." Naya said, running her hands up Hemo's sides in an attempt to calm the blonde down a little bit. "I just want to enjoy this, ok? We haven't gotten to just _be us_ in a long time and I want to enjoy that, ok?"

She felt Heather nod against her forehead and she slowly brought their lips back together. All of the tension seemed to melt from Heather's body as she continued to run her hands up the dancer's sides. She felt Heather start to fall toward the mattress, pulling Naya with her, and she gladly followed.

The rest of their evening was filled with passionate kisses and soft touches, both girls sated beyond any measure they had experienced in a long time. They were so compatible with one another and their love making was the same as everything else that involved them. It was easy.

They knew how to curl a finger here or graze a tongue there to get a reaction. They knew the words that needed to be whispered or a kiss that needed to be placed to cause one to reach that highest point only to come crashing down with moans and spasms. It was as easy as breathing to satisfy the other, and that point never seemed too far from either girls' mind as they laid in bed.

"Even better than I remembered…" Heather whispered against Naya's chest, her breath causing a nipple to peak ever so slightly and a rumble of laughter to come deep from Heather's stomach at the sight. "You are too easy." She mumbled before placing a kiss to each of Naya's breasts and listening to the sigh of contentment come from the girl below her.

That sigh was enough to send Heather's heart fluttering. It was just one of those sounds that made her feel like everything was ok in the world. That everything would work out and everyone would get everything that they wanted. She wanted to stay in that bubble for as long as possible, because she knew soon enough that she would have to leave this room and go back to her 'real life'; that this little piece of happiness could only last so long before she had to leave. She knew Naya knew this too, but she didn't want to end it just yet, so instead she stayed; just drawing patterns on Nay's stomach and humming along to the sound of her best friend's heart beat.

As Naya's breathing shifted into a deeper pattern, Hemo knew she was falling asleep. She waited a few more minutes before finally letting her thoughts come out. She needed to speak them out loud, even if Nay couldn't hear them. She hoped that maybe one day Naya would understand why she had been distancing them, even though it was unbearable to do so.

* * *

><p>"Why did it have to be like this?"<p>

She heard the blonde whisper, and she knew she would once again be privy to a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear. This happened from time to time with them; one would think the other was asleep and they'd make their confessions. It was how Heather learned that Naya loved her over two years ago and it was how Naya learned that Heather loved her back. They were forever admitting things in the cover of darkness and dreams, never able to fully say how they feel when the other wasn't 'asleep' beside them.

"I don't want to ruin anything for you…" She whispered against Naya's neck. It took everything in the brunette to not squirm when she felt the hot breath graze her cheek, but she knew she needed to just listen. She knew if she could be still for a little longer she would figure out what was causing this rift between her and her best friend.

"You are going to go so much further than any of us baby…" Naya felt the hand brush her face but kept her eyes closed and her breathing even, straining to not respond to the sadness in Heather's voice.

"You're going to win Grammy's and Academy Awards and you won't be able to do that with me on your arm. Everyone says our world is changing, that people are more accepting, but I don't want to bank your career on it… I would never do that…" Heather stated sadly, the conviction in her voice causing a voice in Naya's own mind to scream at her to stop this, to not let Heather feel this way. She felt lips ghosting over her shoulder and she knew this was what Heather had been holding back from her, what she had been hiding, and as she breathed out the last of her words, Naya's heart clenched with sadness.

"I won't let you ruin your life for me…"

She felt the bed dip and the warmth of Heather's body leave her side. She now understood Dianna's words perfectly. Heather was scared. Heather was the one holding back. The only thing stopping them was themselves, and as much as Naya wanted to spring from the bed and tell Heather to take back everything she had just said, she remained still. She listened as graceful footsteps glided across the carpet, she heard the latch to her bedroom door click and she knew she was alone.

For the first time in weeks, there was a different type of fire now burning in the pit of Naya's stomach. It was a fire that told her it was time to make it right again. To let Heather know that there was nothing in this world that made her happier than the blonde dancer; no award or movie role could ever give her the feelings that Hemo did. The only thing that could ruin her life was not having Heather in it, and tomorrow she would rectify that.

_Tomorrow…_ she thought as she rolled over and inhaled the sweet scent that still lingered on Heather's pillow… _tomorrow I'll show her that she's all I could ever need._

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiieeee! I know, kinda angsty, but this is a love story, gotta have that stuff too! Anywho, I think I'm finally on track to do regular updates again (granted, that could be like a 2 week spread, but I'm trying! I really am!) lol Anywho, let me know what you all think! And any suggestions on how you want Naya to start her 'getting Heather Morris back' routine, I'm all ears! <strong>

**Until next time!**

**Xoxo-Kat**


	4. Ch 4, All is Fair in Love & Vacations

**Much quicker update than normal! Lol I'm trying, I really am! But here ya go, another chapter! It's shorter than the others, but I didn't want to keep writing just to add words if it didn't add to the story. **

**Also, please remember that I'm basing this off of reality right now (my reality in some areas, but who's keeping track!) so I'm not making any promises.. but check out my A/N at the end of this to see my plans for this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 4  
>All is Fair in Love and Vacations<strong>

_"I won't let you ruin your life for me…"_

Those were the first words in Naya's mind when she woke up the next morning, the sun shining behind the closed shutters, casting shadows across the room as she thought about last night. She woke up with that familiar ache in her body that only Heather could give her; her limbs felt like they were made of jelly and her muscles were more relaxed than she had felt them in a long time. She started to stretch out her limbs and in the process caught the faint trace of Heather on the pillow next to her. She couldn't help but to roll over and inhale that sweet scent until it swam around in her head.

_Ummhmm… nothing smells better than this… _

She couldn't help but let the smile spread as she thought through her plans for the day. She knew she was going to make the conscience effort to win Heather and prove to her that she was what was important in her life. After Heather's confession last night, she needed to show the blonde that nothing was worth more than having her by Naya's side. She needed Heather to understand that there was nothing, no award or job, that would make Naya want to be without her best friend. She knew it would be tough, hell, she thought about the consequences on a daily basis, but when it came down to it, love was love, and there was no reason to not have it.

With that final thought and a new sense of purpose, she jumped out of bed and began getting ready for Day 3 of her adventure at the resort, and for the first time since her vacation started, she was ready to enjoy it. She had all these plans for her and Heather. It had been discussed briefly that Heather was leaving a day before she and Di were, so she had all of today and tomorrow until Heather left the following day. She knew it wasn't a lot of time, but it had to be enough. They had to get something established before either one of them left the resort to head back to L.A.

Naya already had her day planned out and she knew that with a little encouragement and maybe some bribery, she could get Dianna to go along with it. The first step in her plan was to send breakfast down to Hemo and her guests. She knew that Heather didn't get a suite at the resort and they would just eat at the buffet like everyone else, but not this morning. Naya wanted them to have the works for breakfast and she called down to the kitchen to make sure room service didn't screw anything up.

She spared no expense on the meal and made sure it was charged to her suite number. This seemed to confuse the hell out of the person on the other end of the phone, but the lady took it all in stride and assured Naya that everything would arrive to the right room shortly.

"Dianna!" Naya yelled as she bounced out of her room and into the living room. Di was nowhere to be found so she continued to float through the suite and ended up at Dianna's door and throwing it open to find her friend still very much asleep. She crept up to the bed and in an ever playful mood, jumped up and started bouncing, effectively waking the blonde and causing a pout to form on her sleepy face.

"Seriously?" Dianna said, trying hard to not laugh at how Naya seemed like a totally different person this morning. "You get laid or something last night?"

A blush spread over Naya's face and Dianna couldn't hold back her laughter at seeing the brunette slowly lower herself onto the bed to sit cross legged to face the blonde, her bouncing coming to a complete halt.

"Ha! You totally did!" Dianna laughed out as she leaned against the headboard and tried to fix her bed head. "Well good for you I guess… it must have been good considering you were asleep at like 7 last night. "

Naya nodded her head a little but still couldn't quite make eye contact since she was still kind of embarrassed at being called out about her actions the night before. But she soon forgot them as she relayed all her night back to Dianna, leaving out the steamy parts of course. When she got to Heather's reasoning for pulling away, the scowl on Di's face was enough to make her pause.

"Do you want to add something?" Naya asked, the pout on her friends' face causing her to ask.

"No, it's just, why do people have to think like that?" Dianna asked seriously. "Why do we always have to be so damn worried about what people will do or think… why can't we just _feel?"_

Naya understood why Di meant, but she didn't have an answer; because if both Naya and Heather allowed themselves to just _feel_, they would have been together two years ago.

"I don't know," Naya answered honestly, "but all I do know is that I'm going to do everything I can to make her understand that she's what I want and that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Naya bobbed her head once for emphasis and the conviction in her own voice spurred her on.

"And today I'm going to start trying to get her back. Taylor be damned. That boy can catch a flight back to Arizona cause I'm done seeing his face around here."

Dianna laughed cause she knew that Naya was dead serious.

And whatever Naya wants, Naya gets.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when the foursome met at the tennis courts. Naya had called Heather's room earlier in the day and asked her if she and Taylor wanted to join Di and her for a few matches. None of them knew how to play tennis so she figured it would be a good way to just chill and try something new. It wasn't that Naya actually wanted to hang out with the couple, she just didn't want Taylor to get any ideas in his already cluster fucked mind about the two of them hanging out.<p>

He's been leery for awhile now; questioning Hemo every once in awhile about how close they were and about the rumors some of his baseball buddies had heard about the pair. Heather always kept the answer the same, 'She's my best friend, of course we're always together. People are gonna talk, doesn't mean we have to listen.' This usually pacified her boyfriend and kept his speculation low… plus that face that he lived hours away helped as well.

Taylor offered to go get the rackets for the girls and Di decided this would be an opportune moment to take advantage of their view from the tennis courts and get some pictures. The courts sat right off the beach and the sun was already sinking in the sky, giving Dianna all the muse she needed to snap some photos while the other two girls got ready to play.

"How was your breakfast?" Naya asked in a whisper while both girls tightened the laces on their shoes. She caught the look of surprise on Heather's face and couldn't help but give her a smile before jumping up and offering her hands to hoist Heather to her feet.

"Wait, you sent that breakfast up?" Heather seemed confused when Naya nodded her head and reached out slowly to take the brunette's hands. She felt Naya pull and she was lifted to her feet, still wearing a look of confusion on her face. They were standing nose to nose, well, as nose to nose as these two could be for their height difference, and Naya could see the wheels turning in Heather's brain. She hoped it was a good type of turning and a smile graced her features as she leaned forward and placed a very quick peck to her lips, looking around to make sure they didn't get caught, even if a little voice in the back of her mind had hoped for that to actually happen.

"It was just breakfast Hemo, don't make your head explode." Naya joked as she jogged off to where Di was standing to look at some of the photographs, only to turn around and wink at Heather.

Hemo hadn't moved since her butt left the tennis court surface. She wasn't sure why she was so angry all of a sudden, but the flash of pure rage coursed through her as she realized she had been lied to. When breakfast had arrived at their door this morning, the bell hop had no idea who had sent it. Heather had a faint idea judging by the massive amounts of fresh fruit and peanut butter that was on the cart of who it was, but she had been pleasantly surprised when Taylor had slipped his arms around her waist and told her he hoped she liked his surprise.

She was so happy when she thought that Taylor had remembered all her favorites and it even made her feel a little guilty about her previous nights' activities. She had this man who would bend over backwards for her and do anything she asked, and she was cheating on him with her best friend.

_Correction, she was cheating on him with her best friend and soul mate. There's a difference._

Heather still couldn't believe that he would blatantly lie to her face about something as simple as breakfast, but then she realized that she lied to him on a daily basis, and her anger fell away. She had no right to get angry at him for this when everything she was doing made him look like a freakin' saint. Plus, how was she going to call him out about it?

'_Oh Taylor, by the way, I know you didn't have that breakfast sent up because a.) you don't pay that much attention and b.) only Naya would do something like that because she's the sweetest, most beautiful person in the entire world. Way to be a liar. How do I know it was Naya? Duh, she told me. Why did she send it? Duh, 'cause we had the best sex ever last night and we're in love with each other.'_

Yep. She was between a rock and a hard place with this. There was no way of calling Taylor out without it bringing even just a little bit of attention to her and Naya's 'unique' relationship, so instead, she decided to slap on a smile and get ready for some tennis.

* * *

><p>They had already played close to ten rounds when things started to get testy. Naya was hotter than hell, even though the sun was close to setting, plus she and Di were losing horribly to the dynamic duo across the net. The two were obviously athletes and had picked up on the game quickly while Naya and Dianna could barely swing the racket without knocking themselves or the other out.<p>

After getting their asses kicked again, Naya decided it was time to just start swinging like a fool. And she actually did pretty well…

She was charging the net for short balls and scoring points left and right. She couldn't help but have a smug grin on her face when they finally took a game off of Heather and Taylor. They decided to play one more round before calling it quits.

For Naya, this day couldn't have gone better. She got to hang out with Heather and prove to her that she was mature enough to handle Hemo and her boyfriend together and also show that she was a much better tennis player then him (ok, not really, but that's how she felt so she was stickin to it!). And she got to send Heather an awesome breakfast that surely only helped put her further into Heather's good books.

Yep. Things were going just the way she wanted them to.

_Whack!_

Naya hadn't really been paying attention when she swung at that last ball and judging by the blood running from Taylor's nose, he hadn't reacted fast enough. She tried to stifle a laugh as Taylor tilted his head back to stop the bleeding, but it still burst through her lips as she jogged up toward the net, trying to act concerned but really wanting to gloat.

"Game point! We win!" She yelled, high fiving a very fearful looking Dianna who had caught the glare Heather had sent toward Naya. Naya turned back to face the couple and noticed that Heather now had a towel pressed to Taylor's nose and was telling him to keep his head back until they got back up to the room.

"You gonna take care of me baby?" Taylor asked, his eyes focusing on Heather's baby blue's as he whimpered through the bloody towel.

Naya's head snapped back and forth between the two and she had a knot in her stomach before she even heard the answer. She could see the look in Heather's eyes, the one that had so many different thoughts attached to it.

_Why did you have to do that?_

_Things were going so well, why did you ruin it?_

_You know what has to happen now and it's not my fault… this is your fault Naya._

"Of course babe, let's get you back to the room." Heather's eyes flickered toward Naya one last time before she turned Taylor around and led him off the court, officially ending their game.

Naya wanted to yell that she was sorry. That it was an accident and that she didn't mean to hit him with the ball.

_I mean, come on! I suck at this game! I obviously couldn't aim for his face!_

She thought as she went over to grab her water, ignoring Di's stare and trying her hardest not to feel the squirm in her stomach as she watched Heather walk away from her. She took a long pull from her water bottle and watched just as the sun dipped below the sky line. With a deep breath, she turned around and headed for her suite, realizing that her plan to win Heather was slowly slipping through her fingers with every stupid idea she came up with.

* * *

><p>Dianna found Naya a few hours later out on their balcony, leaning against the rail and taking sips of a beer they'd found in their bar.<p>

"Don't jump." Dianna joked as she walked up and stood next to her friend, matching her stance by leaning on the rail and listening to the ocean roll over the beach. "It's not worth it."

Naya barked out a laugh and took another drink from her beer, the day's events still fresh in her mind and the thought that she had thoroughly fucked up causing the next words to spill from her mouth.

"Am I a bad person?"

Dianna was so shocked to hear that that she almost dropped her drink onto the balcony below them.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" Dianna asked, worry very clear in her voice as she turned to face her friend.

"Well, I mean, she's with _him!_ And up until now I never really took into account how much it probably hurts her when we're together, even though she says she loves being with me." Naya took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate as it skyrocketed at the thought of the pain she probably put Heather through every time she cornered her for a kiss or they made love before Hemo had to pick Taylor up at the airport. Every touch, every word, was a slap in the face to a boy who had no idea what was going on with his own relationship, and she felt like a terrible person for doing that to someone, regardless of the fact he was slowly pulling Heather away from her.

"I mean, she's still with him though, and it's not fair to him, even if I do hate him. But, I guess I don't really hate him because he loves her, and I can't hate anything that loves her, regardless if it keeps her from me."

She wanted to voice her concerns because she needed someone with a clearer head than hers to give her some direction, some advice on what to do. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing Heather, but, at what cost to other people?

"Honey, don't start thinking that you and Heather are a mistake… you're not. Ok? You are not a mistake." Dianna wanted to make this point clear because never in her life had she seen two people who were more meant to be. "It's just going to take some time. You're supposed to be in each other's lives and-"

"But to what extent Di?" Naya cut her off, her voice rising right along with her anger. "Are we supposed to be in each other's lives as best friends forever? As lovers? As what? There's no clear cut answer here…"

"Why can't you be both?" Dianna said, watching Naya carefully as the girl took in her words. "Why can't you be lovers and best friends? What's so wrong with wanting to have that Nay? You're allowed to want that, it's ok to want everything. You both deserve everything."

Naya let out a deep sigh, trying to rid her body of all this confusion and hurt and anger and everything else. It was true though, everything that Di had said. She did want everything with Heather. She wanted to be her best friend and she wanted to be her lover and her girlfriend and her boo and every other mushy thing couple's come up with for nicknames. She wanted that, but she wasn't sure if it was going to be possible to get all that she wanted without some sort of a price.

Dianna could see the wheels turning in Naya's brain and all she wanted was to calm some of her fears. She knew she wasn't the person who could do that the best, no, that person was somewhere in this resort tending to her boyfriend, but she knew she had to try.

"I really don't know how it's all going to go down, but can I just say, the next time you try to impress Heather with your mad tennis skills, try not to break her boyfriend's noise."

Naya couldn't help but snort at that.

"You know it's not about impressing her… I just, I want her to pick me, you know? I want her to see past all this fame and shit, if that's what this all even is, and just love me." Naya went back to leaning on the rail, trying to see the outline of the ocean where it met the sand in the dark. "I don't get it… I don't understand why she can't just leave him and at least try to be with me. Openly. Not all this sleeping around behind closed doors and kissing in dark corners of clubs. I don't care about anything else but her…"

"And you think she doesn't care about anything else but you!" Di exclaimed, unsure how Nay could even think something like that about Heather. "Naya, you know why she doesn't want to get into a relationship with you! She's scared she's going to ruin your career! If you don't care about all that, then you need to tell her, because if you don't say something, and soon, she's going to slip away."

The words cut Naya deep… she knew Dianna was right. She knew that Heather would continue to pull and pull until finally she pulled completely away. They'd become this shell of themselves when they were around each other. They'd walk on eggshells when they were on set with each other and they wouldn't share a trailer anymore. They wouldn't go out for lunches or manicures or watch movies on lazy Sunday afternoons. They'd lose their random hand holding and the sly looks across the set when they were filming. They'd lose their chemistry that made their characters so great. They'd lose the one person in this world who could read them like an open book.

They'd lose their best friend. Their soul mate.

They'd lose themselves.

"Naya… " Dianna said, getting the girls attention before pulling her into a hug. Naya didn't even realize she was crying until Di pulled back and wiped at her tears with the pad of her thumb.

"You have to tell her Nay… you have to tell her she's all you want, because if you don't, you know it'll be your biggest regret. Ok?"

Naya nodded mutely and turned back toward the ocean, closing her eyes and just feeling the breeze wash over her tear stained face.

_I have to tell her… _

She listened as Di went back into the suite, leaving her alone on the balcony with her thoughts.

_I've told her a million times before, but this time it has to be different… I have to tell her that I love her and that I don't care about anything or anyone else but her. She has to know that if it came down to her or this thing I call a job, I'd pick her every time. Without a moment's hesitation… she needs to know that.._

She listened again to the sound of the surf crashing against the beach and she knew her time was almost up. It was like with each roll of the waves, another minute had passed by, taking her further away from the thing she needed to do most. With another deep breath and the last swig of her beer, she decided it was time to just sleep off this day and start anew tomorrow.

As she slowly turned around, she came face to face with a pale complexion, one sprinkled with freckles that had become more prominent from the time spent in the sun. She traveled up the curve of that jaw and settled on those bright blue eyes that could pierce her soul with just a glance.

She was stunned for a moment at the arrival of her best friend on her balcony this late at night, but soon her heart turned to mush and she practically fell into Heather's arms. They just stood there, arms wrapped around each other in the most practiced way, just breathing and feeling and not wanting to let go. She felt one of Heather's hands travel up her back and settle into her hair, pulling Naya tighter into the hug, and it almost made her sad.

It was the type of hug that made you wonder what was about to happen because it seemed like it was a goodbye. It felt like one of those hugs you give someone when you know you're never going to see them again. It felt desperate and needy… and Naya could feel all of this just by a simple touch. The way Heather's hand molded around her neck and pulled her closer. The way she felt Heather turn her face toward hers and how Hemo's lips grazed the spot on her neck right below her ear before the blonde inhaled deeply to take in as much of the smaller girl's scent as possible.

Naya felt Heather pull back but she didn't want to let go. She didn't want to feel the weight of those blue eyes press down on her when they finally locked their gazes together. She didn't want to feel the way all of her senses were beginning to tingle as she took in the look on Heather's face. She had never seen this look before, and if she was being totally honest, it terrified her.

"Nay…" Heather took a step back but kept their fingers entwined so the brunette couldn't pull away. She pulled her lip between her teeth and let out a deep breath before whispering the words that sent Naya's heart to her feet.

"We need to talk…"

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st****, thank you, as always, for reading! I love to hear from you all, so a review is always a great way to do that! ;) **

**2****nd****, I have a question regarding this fic. I'm thinking about extending it. *wiggling my eyebrows right now*. I want to extend it to the Glee 3D premiere and a little beyond. What do you all think? Let me know if it's something you'd be interested in or if I should wrap it up soon!**

**Thanks again for the review/reading/etc! muchos love!**

**xoxo-Kat**


	5. Chapter 5, I Need Your Help

**Hey all! Don't hate me, I'm jus gonna drop this here and leave! Sorry for the long wait, hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 5  
>I Need Your Help<p>

She didn't know she wasn't breathing until Heather grabbed her chin and made her look at her. A whoosh of air left her mouth as she tried not to lose her cool.

_We need to talk…_

Those words are never what you want to hear after you busted the nose of your girlfriend's boyfriend. Just thinking about it starts to give her a headache and she slowly retracts her hands from Heather's and goes back to leaning on the railing. She doesn't really want to know what she's about to say. She wants things to go back to the way they were before the tour. Before a mouse kiss caused a mess at Fox and before Taylor became as suspicious as he is now. She wanted to go back to the time when they could link arms in public and blow kisses to each other at parties without anyone being the wiser.

Why did she have to screw that up by trying to out-play Taylor? Why couldn't she have just left things alone and tried to work on her and Heather's 'relationship' once they got back to L.A. without the distraction of the boyfriend to be in their way? Why did it always have to come down to Hemo leaving her and being with Taylor and why did she put up with it? All of these questions were plaguing her mind and she didn't want to have this 'talk' because she had a bad feeling and she just wanted to sleep.

She slumped against the rail a little more when she felt a warm hand land on the small of her back and the heat radiating off the body next to her.

_And why does this girl have to have this effect on me? _She thought as she looked to her right to see Heather staring at her, eyebrows pinched together to form a frown that only made Naya's heart hurt more. She couldn't take the look any longer so she turned back to stare out across the blackened sea.

"Naya…" Heather was first to break the silence, knowing that she needed to get back to her room before anything else got out of hand. "Nay, please…"

Naya could hear the quiver in the blonde's voice and she knew Heather was trying not to cry. Those tears were her kryptonite and she couldn't stop herself before she quickly turned and scooped Heather back into her arms, hugging her hard and burying her face into the blonde's chest. She walked them backwards, still in the embrace, until she felt Heather's knees hit a lounge chair, and they fell back onto it, Naya sitting on Hemo's lap.

She felt fingers twisting her hair and the warmth of Heather's breath against her head as the blonde laid small kisses in her hair. The tenderness surprised her a little considering how uncertain and unnerving this whole situation was. Obviously Heather had something to say, something important, but neither girl was willing to lose the moment; not yet.

So they sat, just listening to the waves hit the sand and the last of the gulls crying out into the night. A breeze had picked up, sending the smell of salt and cucumber melon wafting around the girls, surrounding them in a comfortable haze that could only be achieved when they were together. But enough was enough, and Naya knew that Heather couldn't stay there forever, so she peeled herself out of the hug and turned to face Hemo, settling herself down to sit cross legged at the end of the chair and playing with her nails out of sheer habit.

"Talk." Naya said softly. She didn't know what was about to happen, but she knew that the time for pushing it away needed to stop. She needed to hear what Heather had to say just as much as Heather needed to say it; good or bad, it needed to be out.

"We're leaving tomorrow…" Heather said softly, unsure of Naya's reaction to them leaving a day early. When the brunette said nothing, just bobbed her head, she continued. "Taylor's nose might be broken and he doesn't want it to set wrong and he doesn't want to go to a doctor here, so we caught an earlier flight and we leave in the morning."

Naya continued to nod her head, unsure why she wasn't affected by this decision. Maybe she thought it was for the best, maybe she figured if they left tomorrow, she couldn't do any more damage to this already 'hangin-by-a-thread' situation. And in true Naya fashion, she avoided eye contact and continued to look at her hands, only muttering a defeated 'ok' before trying to push herself up off the chair.

She felt a strong hand grip her wrist and still, she couldn't look up. She couldn't look into those blue eyes that seemed so conflicted these past few months. She couldn't look into the face of the girl she loved and see that maybe Heather wasn't so sure about 'them' anymore. She didn't want to see the look of doubt that often graced the blonde's features when they were together. She just couldn't do it.

"Please let me go." Naya said, but she realized her voice didn't come out strong like she wanted it to. It came out rather sad and she knew she wasn't going to get away as easily as she wished.

Because she wanted to. She wanted to run as far from that room and balcony as she could. Across the beach and into the waves and let them swallow her up because of the way she was feeling right now. It felt a lot like rejection, like Heather was officially choosing him, and it made her heart hurt in ways she never thought possible.

When she felt the hand loosen its grip, she made her way toward the balcony door, and just as she slid it open and stepped inside, she heard a small voice whimper behind her.

"You know I can't let you go…" Naya turned slightly, caught off guard by the vulnerability in Heather's voice. "I can't… I can't let you walk away from me without it hurting and I can't think about what I'd do if I don't have you." Heather looked up, eyes swimming with tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

"I…I need you Nay…" and that was all it took. Naya was back in that lounge chair in Heather's lap, legs and arms wrapped around the girl she loved, crooning in her ear and telling her that she needed her too.

"We have so much to figure out…" Naya said quietly, still holding onto a sobbing Heather who had a death grip wrapped around Nay's body. "I need to tell you something though..."

Naya figured if it was time for confessions, she might as well get this one out of the way. She felt Heather pull back a little to get a better look at her, tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes greeting warm chocolate one's who continued to stare right back. Naya swiped the pad of her thumb across pink cheeks, smiling a little when Heather leaned into the touch.

"I want you to know that I heard you the other night…" Naya whispered, still maintaining eye contact with the one person who never made her feel uncomfortable for doing so. She saw the look of confusion and the small frown on Heather's face, and decided that being vague wasn't an option.

"When you said that you didn't want to ruin my life; I heard you. I heard it when you said you didn't want anything to come between me and my career, but, can I tell you something?" She watched as Heather's cheeks turned a shade darker with embarrassment after finding out she had gotten caught, but she nodded her head nonetheless, showing that she wanted Naya to continue.

"I wouldn't have a career if it wasn't for you." She saw that Heather was about to interject, but she stopped her, wanting to get everything out there first. "I know I've been doing this for a long time, but it was all small fry shit. Before Glee, I never had a big role like this. I never had a fan base that proposes to me at venues or writes me letters or sends me tweets. And you know how I got all of that?"

Heather was smiling a little, cheeks still flushed and her eyes fluttering to her hands. She felt Naya's finger on her chin and she looked up and saw the sincerity in her girls' eyes.

"You." Naya said, as if it were the simplest concept in the world. "Without your Brittany, Santana would have never happened. She would have stayed the snarky cheerleader with nothing but a name and a reputation, but, not now. Now she has this amazing story that's about to unfold, all because one person walked onto set one day and made me and everyone else fall in love with her."

She reached down to grab Heather's hands, needing to feel as much of the girl in front of her as possible. She needed to feel the confidence that Hemo always had seep into her own body so she could say what she needed to say next. It had been said a thousand times, but this time, it meant so much more.

"That's all it took… one day… and my whole life changed, in more ways than one, and it's all because of you. And there is nothing, not an award or a role, that could change that. And I want-no I need- you to understand how much you mean to me. How much I love you and how I will wait. I will wait until things get figured out and I won't pressure you. I just want you to be happy and if that means you choose him-"

"Please stop talking Naya." Heather had her hand securely wrapped around Naya's mouth, stopping her from saying something too crazy. Once Nay realized she had been rambling, Heather removed her hand and entwined their fingers again. They didn't say much for awhile, just sat, occasionally squeezing their fingers together and smiling bashfully at one another.

After a deep breath from Heather, Naya knew she had to go.

"Hemo…" Naya said, effectively ending the obvious internal battle that Heather was having at the moment, causing the girl to look up. "Go home tomorrow and take care of whatever it is you need to take care of. I'll be right behind you in a couple of days, ok?"

Heather nodded and Naya leaned forward, planting a lingering kiss to the blonde's forehead before unwrapping herself and standing up. She grabbed both of Heather's hands and hoisted her to her feet and once again wrapping her arms around the taller girls' waist for a goodbye hug. They both squeezed tight for a moment and murmured 'I love you' at the same time.

THey pulled out of the hug and laughed a little at their always being in sync, something that will probably never change between them, before Heather turned to go. They're hands remained entwined until they were at an arm's length, Naya giving one last gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" Heather said as she reached the sliding glass, turning her head to the side to make eye contact with her best friend.

"I'll call you when I get back to L.A." Naya responded, giving a dimply smile and a small wave to Heather as she exited the balcony.

As Naya turned back to face the sand for a final time that night, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. Heather now knew exactly how she felt and that was enough… for now. They had time and they had a far more open line of communication than they've had in the past. As the stars started dotting the sky around her, Naya took a deep breath and knew that forgetting Heather Morris was the last thing she could ever do.

* * *

><p>The sunlight filtering through the window was different today, not as harsh as it was only a few days ago. When she cracked her eyes, she figured out why.<p>

_Not in Mexico anymore Toto. _She thought to herself as she dragged herself out of bed. Her alarm was screaming some random song at her and it took everything in her to not chuck the damn thing across the room. Only when her cat, Zach, was rubbing against her did she decide that it wouldn't be worth it to break the alarm. She heard a deep groan from beside her and felt a strong hand grab her hip and pull her back down onto the bed, which also brought her back to reality.

Taylor had stayed in L.A. after their trip to Mexico for the Glee 3D movie premiere and to be her date. She hadn't actually asked him to go with her, instead he invited himself and she didn't have the heart to tell him no. So instead, she indulged him in his request and even paid for his suit since he didn't have one with him after their trip.

"Babe… why so early?" he asked, the first word causing her to cringe in his arms involuntarily. That'd been happening a lot more these days, her cringing every time he said some term of endearment.

_Babe. Baby. Sweetie. Honey. Darling. Beautiful. _

They all just made her skin craw, which was becoming a telling sign as to where her heart truly lied. It lied with the girl 10 minutes down the road who was probably already awake and getting ready for the night.

"I have to get up early, I have too much to do before tonight." She said, slowly lifting herself away from the boy and walking across the room to get some sweats.

"I have something you can do before you go." Taylor said in his best interpretation of a seductive voice; instead, it only made Heather want to gag when she turned around and eyed him leering at her panty clad ass.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself." She said in a very matter of fact voice before pulling on some shorts instead and breezing out of the room, happy to just be away from him. The distance thing had always made things easier, but after spending so much time together, it was becoming increasingly difficult to not lash out at him every time he made some crass comment. She knew he was starting to wear thin with her snarky remarks, but she wasn't going to take them back and figured if he didn't like it, he knew where LAX was.

* * *

><p>Naya had been awake for over an hour before she got Hemo's text asking if she was ready for tonight. It all reality, she flat out lied to Heather when she responded that she was excited; she was the opposite of excited. Sure she couldn't wait to interact with fans and see the movie, but, she was kind of bummed at the same time.<p>

She was going by herself, which in all reality, kinda sucked. It's not like she couldn't handle going by herself, it was just the thought that there was someone who she'd rather be going with that plagued her mind as her stylist began doing her hair. But, instead of dwelling on all the negatives, she decided that she was going to enjoy her night, and do everything she could to avoid a run in with Heather and Taylor, because drama on the red carpet was the last thing she needed.

She arrived while the red carpet was in full swing. She saw her mom and sister first and had to run over and give them hugs. She knew she'd see them inside, but she just wanted a moment of normalcy before facing the screaming crowds she could already hear chanting her name. Her mom gave her a heartfelt smile and a simple motherly squeeze before passing her back to her agent who was now guiding her toward the throng of people.

He gently grabbed her hand, eased her clutch from it, and passed her a black sharpie.

_Damn he's good. _She thought as she came up on a group. For a few moments, she had completely forgotten all of her drama. She just laughed and smiled and took pictures with fans. She signed a few pictures and posters and even got a cute bracelet, which she immediately put on, before moving further down to meet with the press.

She had taken a few pictures when she felt it. She could see hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at her, but there was only one pair she could feel, and for the first time all night, she glanced to her left to see Heather. It was only a half second of a look, but it said a lot.

She saw Heather's arm around Taylor, him smooching her on the cheek while the flash bulbs of camera erupted around them. She watched the smile falter just a fraction of second before the blonde turned back toward the paparazzi and continued the show. It hurt. No matter how many times she's seen him kiss her at an event, it still hurt her. And she couldn't shake the feeling that once again she was second fiddle to this boy whom Heather has yet to rid herself of.

_Just keep smiling. _

_Turn._

_Face the camera._

_Blow a kiss._

_Send a wink._

_Flash more leg._

_Turn again._

_One more smile._

_One more wave._

She was ushered inside for the premiere, not even realizing she had just done several interviews and taken hundreds of photos. The only indication that she had done any of those things were the cramp in her hand from signing autographs and the white spots that still flashed in her eyes when she blinked.

She felt a hand slide around her waist and pull her into a tight embrace, short hair tickling her cheek as she glanced to her left to see Dianna's hazel green eyes staring back at her.

"Hey pretty lady, mind if I join ya?" Di asked, smiling wider when Naya laughed at her flirty comment.

"Better watch it Di," Naya joked, glancing up to see Heather staring at both of them from the top of the theatre steps. "You keep flirting with me and you might get an ear full from Hemo later on." As she said this, she let her eyes flicker back up toward the blonde dancer, Dianna following her line of sight and laughing at the jealously written all over Heather's face.

Dianna decided to play it up a little more. _Hell, Heather's the one who's screwing up by being here with Taylor… Naya can do what she wants! _And with that thought, she planted a lingering kiss to Naya's cheek and grabbed her by the hand to lead her to a couple of seats in the middle of the theatre. She could feel blue eyes boring holes into her head and not even a minute later, she felt a kick to the back of her seat. She turned around to be met by a stealy blue gaze that, most of the time, would have made anyone back off of Naya, but instead, it only fueled Di's fire to antagonize a little more.

Di reached over and squeezed Naya's thigh to get her attention, and cocked her head to the side to show who had decided to sit behind them.

"Oh, h-hey Hemo!" Naya said, trying to sound nonchalant as Dianna continued to draw patterns on her leg. _What is she doing!_ Naya thought as she swatted at Di's hand, only then realizing that Dianna was always the lady with a plan, and this was all part of the show.

* * *

><p>"Long time, no see." Taylor laughed out, clearly oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was seething next to him after witnessing the blatant touching and flirting that was occurring between two of her best friends.<p>

It unnerved her to no end. Heather wasn't sure where this was coming from, but, it made her insanely jealous to see Dianna being so touchy feely with Nay. It was like they were intentionally trying to piss her off… and either way, it was working.

The entire movie, every time Dianna's hand would creep anywhere close to Naya, Heather would jerk her leg out and kick the back of one of their chairs. She tried to make it seem like she was pointing out a good part of the movie, but in all honesty, she didn't even watch it. Her eyes were glued to the two girls in front of her. Dianna with her head on Naya's shoulder. Dianna with her arm entwined around Naya's during 'Happy Days'.

It was maddening.

Her breaking point was during 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' when Di reached over and laced her fingers with Naya's, both girls giggling to themselves as the song played out. She noticed the grip on her hand got tighter when Taylor gave it a squeeze, but it wasn't enough to break her from her haze of jealous rage. People knew not to cross Heather, because she was as fierce as they come, and this, this was just too much.

She wanted to get out of there because for the first time, she understood how Naya felt. How it felt to watch the person you love being held onto by someone else. To watch someone else's fingers trace patterns on panty hose covered thighs. To watch someone else's hands entwine _almost_ as well as hers did with Naya's.

She knew it was all in friendship, but it didn't stop the green monster from rearing its ugly head and in all honesty, it was excruciating to witness. But, she knew she had no say in anything when it came to what Naya did; I mean, how could she? Here she was, sitting with her _boyfriend _for Christ's sake. Who was she to even be remotely upset by this?

Naya told her how she felt. Naya told her she would wait until she figured things out with Taylor. And here was Heather, getting upset over two friends holding hands when Naya had to watch Heather take phone calls from Taylor on a daily basis or drop her off at the airport so she could fly home to see Taylor for the weekend.

When the lights came up, she was pulled from her thoughts. Naya's laugh was bouncing around her and she looked down to see that she and most of the cast were already heading down the stairs, obviously gearing up for the after party.

"Do we have to go to this?" Taylor asked, "I really just want to hang out with you before I leave tomorrow."

Heather could tell what he meant.

Translation Please: _I really just want to have sex before I leave tomorrow._

The thought of sleeping with Taylor only added to her anxiety, something that should have been a clear sign of how easy this should all be. Instead, she shook her head and gave him a small smile, after all, this boy wasn't someone she could be mean to. He had been there for her a lot and they'd been together for a long time, but she finally realized that sometimes, time doesn't mean anything.

She'd known Taylor since high school and she's known Naya for two years. Even with the difference, she knew more about Naya then she did about Tay. She knew how Naya liked her eggs, how she liked to take cold showers after a run but would crank on the heat before she got out of the shower. She could communicate with her by a simple look or a small touch; something she'd never developed in the four years she'd been with Taylor. She began to go down the list of things she knew about each of them and before she knew it, she was only thinking about Naya.

Her laugh. Her little dimple that pops up when she has on a mega-watt smile. The way she can dance. The way she positions her hands when she's singing a song that means something to her. All of it.

And at that moment, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Waking up with a hangover was the last thing Naya wanted on a Sunday. She'd had enough of these types of mornings in Mexico and right now she was thoroughly regretting those last two shots of Patron that she took at the after party. Well, she thinks they were her last two shots… in all honesty, she wasn't sure if they were or not.<p>

As she rolled to the left side of her bed, she felt herself hit a warm body and immediately she squeezed her eyes closed, praying to all that was holy that it wasn't someone she would regret waking up next to.

_Dear Jesus, please don't let it be Mark. Don't be Mark. Don't be Mark. It can be anyone but fucking Mark._

When she slowly cracked one eye open, a wave of relief washed over her at the sight of long blonde hair and a fully clothed Heather sleeping soundly beside her.

_What the hell? I know for sure she left the party with Taylor. _Naya remembers that clearly because after she watched them leave arm in arm, she quickly became a power drinker and slammed any drink put in front of her. At first it seemed like a great idea, but after that fifth rum and diet, she knew she was going to be hurtin' in the morning.

_Well, at least I don't think we slept together. _She thought to herself as she slid herself out of the covers to see that she was still in a baggy t-shirt and shorts and Heather was in sweats and a tank top. Instead of trying to figure it all out, she quietly snuck out of her room and into the kitchen where a strong cup of coffee and a cigarette would start working their hangover cure magic.

The coffee was just what she needed and after digging around in her purse she found her cigarettes and exited to the balcony for a smoke. She pulled out her phone to check her texts to see if she and Heather had talked at all last night, but there was nothing, which only added to her confusion.

"You know those things are gonna kill ya one day." The voice behind her said, and before she could stop it, a small smile appeared on her lips. It was like an unconscious reaction that happened about ninety-nine percent of the time when Heather was speaking to her.

"Well, at least I'll know what I'm dying from." She responded without turning around; inhaling another drag from her cigarette before stubbing it out in an ashtray. She never smoked around Heather… it was an unwritten and unspoken rule that she had made for herself the moment she met the girl. She would never do anything that would put this girl in any type of harm, even if it was just a cigarette.

"Sooo, what cha you doing all day?" Heather asked as they walked back into Naya's apartment. Naya hummed out an 'I don't know' while making her way toward the kitchen to make Heather a cup of coffee. Hemo watched from her seat at the island as Naya made her coffee exactly the way she liked it.

_Annnnnd she knows how I take my coffee… seriously, I don't think we've ever even talked about that! _

She watched as Naya stirred the concoction and sat it down in front of her, blowing on the top of the mug slightly before going to make another cup for herself.

"Care to tell me when you got here?" Naya asked, keeping her back to Heather as she spoke. She didn't want to sound so damn curious, but she wanted to know. She woke up with Heather in her bed with no recollection of how or when she got there.

"This morning…" the dancer replied, not really planning on going into more detail until Naya turned around with her coffee cup at her lips and an eyebrow cocked at the response. "Fine. After I dropped Tay off at the airport, I used my spare and came in. I didn't think you'd mind."

Naya thought it all over for a second. Ok, so Taylor was gone… always a good thing. And instead of going back to her own house, which was ten minutes closer to LAX than Naya's, she came here. Win.

"Then you thought right." Naya said as she sent the blonde a small smile and made her way toward her living room and the overstuffed couch that was calling her name. She had no plans except to form an indention on said couch for the rest of the afternoon, preferably cuddled up to a specific blonde that was still apparently sitting in her kitchen.

"You gonna come in here or are you just gonna hang out in the kitchen all day?" Naya yelled, already flipping through her DVR for things she'd missed while she was on vacation. She was so enthralled by the vast amount of reality shows she still needed to catch up on that she almost missed it when Heather flopped down on the couch next to her and leaned over to cuddle in close while trying not to spill Nay's coffee.

Heather let out a sigh that seemed heavy and full of questions, so Naya waited patiently until the blonde was ready to talk. She didn't have to wait long, because Heather sat up and turned to face her, tucking her legs Indian style underneath her and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Ok, so I've been thinking." Heather stated.

"Don't hurt yourself." Naya's witty response put her on the receiving end of a slap to the arm and a whispered 'shut up', before Heather continued.

"No, but really, I've been thinking, and..." Naya wasn't sure why this was so hard for Heather to just say. The fact that the blonde wasn't able to outright say what she wanted to say was starting to terrify the brunette a little bit.

_What if she's telling me we can't do this anymore. What if she's staying with him? What if-_

"I need you to help me break up with Taylor."

_Didn't see that comin'._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took FOREVER. Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Shoot me a review if ya want to! I love seeing that little mail box on my phone when I have new e-mails! **

**xoxo-Kat**


	6. Chapter 6, What Would You Do?

**I'm doing something a little different for this chapter… I'm going to write completely from Naya's point of view. **

**Oh, and just for clarification for a review I got the other day, I don't like Jealous Hemo much. Honestly, I don't like jealousy period. I think it's an extremely unattractive quality that I don't want to give her… at least not in large doses. I think a little jealousy is healthy, but I won't be pushing any boundaries with it! **

**Anywho, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 6  
>What Would You Do?<strong>

It's been a month. An entire month of scheming and plotting and trying your damndest to not seem so focused on breaking up Taylor and Heather. Of course you've given Heather your two cents worth of advice on how to go about doing it, but is she taking that advice?

Of course she isn't.

She says your tactics are too mean, too raw, to use on someone that she has been dating for over four years. That she needs to do it gently but still with enough force to make him understand that it is over.

Apparently, she's not using enough of the force because their relationship is still intact and you are still the woman on the side. Just the thought of being the 'other woman' sends a chill up your spine. You hated people like you; hell, you still hate people like you. You know, those people who choose to be with someone even though you know that they are in a relationship with someone else. It actually makes you feel a little nauseous.

You remember back to high school, to those girls who used to torture the hell out of you for being on T.V. from such a young age, but you pitied them. Half of them were dating boys who were cheating on them with the same girls they had called friends, and you couldn't help but feel a bit smug knowing you would never do that. You would never stoop to their level of hurting someone else for the sake of your own pleasure. But here you are, willingly having a relationship with Heather that can't fully be reciprocated because she's with Taylor.

Between the thoughts of being the other woman, causing Hemo to cheat, and just Taylor in general, you feel your stomach flip over. You actually think you might be sick. You get up from your chair on set and rush to the bathroom, lock the door, and sink to the tile floor. Your pulse is pounding in your ears and the Cheerio's top starts to feel super tight.

You reach for the zipper but can't seem to get a good enough grip to pull it down and free you from the corset like top. You give up and try taking deep breaths, realizing that your lungs just can't expand enough. You hear a tap on the door and you know someone saw you run out. You weren't exactly subtle about your exit but you were hoping everyone would be really into the scene and no one would notice, but obviously you thought wrong.

You reach for the door handle from your spot on the floor and flip the lock, hoping it's Telly who finds you like this. You hear a voice that is definitely not your favorite gay man and immediately close your eyes and settle back on the tile. You feel her hands run across your face and hear her asking you questions, but you haven't answered. The only thing you keep saying is how you can't breathe and that your top is too tight.

You feel her fingers slip to your side and yank on the zipper, freeing you from the confines of your outfit. You take in a huge breath and feel your chest expand, relishing in the fact that your panic attack was coming to an end.

_How did that even happen?_

You can't help but shake your head when you can't even answer your own minds' questions. You have no idea why you just went into full scale panic mode, but you did. And now you have someone staring at you wondering why it happened and you can't tell her because you don't even know.

"Are you ok?"

You hear the question, and you think you're ok now, so you nod. You push out another deep sigh and just chill for a second. You know you'll be ok, you've done this before, but never at work and never in front of anyone but your family. This was a new one for the girl in front of you, and when you open your eyes, you feel like you need to ask if she's ok, because she looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Di, really, I'm fine." You hear yourself say, hoping to make things better. "Seriously, I just had a moment and had to step away, I'm fine now though."

Dianna looks at you, eyes full of concern, and you know what she's thinking. The girl is very attuned to people, and especially to you, and you can tell she has a question on the tip of her tongue that she's refusing to let slip out.

"Yes, it was because I was thinking about my 'situation." You use your fingers to make dorky little quotation marks around the word, but you can tell she has relaxed a little, so that makes you feel a little better as well.

She ends up sliding down the wall next to you, her outward appearance screaming Quinn Fabray while her smile is purely Dianna Agron. You realize at that moment how you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you didn't have someone like her in your life; someone stable and insightful and out of the 'situation' to help you along.

Neither of you say anything for a few minutes; she's willing to sit in silence for as long as you need and you can't help but appreciate that about her. She's not one to fill silence because it's awkward or unnerving; nope, she'll just sit there and not say a word because she knows that's exactly what you want to happen.

So you sit a little longer.

And take another couple of deep breaths.

And then you hear a knock on the door and the moment is over.

You don't know how long you've both been gone, but instead of really fretting over it, you just tell whoever it is to come in. You should have known it would be Heather, but for some reason it didn't really occur to you before that moment that it probably would be.

It doesn't knock the wind out of you anymore to be so close to her, and for that you are grateful. You've both fallen into this pattern where everything is hunky-dory when Taylor isn't in the picture. It's a false confidence you've both built up and you're worried that maybe you have set yourself up for a failure with it. That maybe that foundation could crumble and then where would you be?

You feel your breath coming in short spurts again and you immediately reach for the closest hand to clutch, which happened to be Di's, as you start trying to counter another panic attack.

_Stop. Stop. Stop Naya! _You scream at yourself to get a fucking grip because the girl on your right is starting to wonder why you can't keep it together and the girl standing above you is wondering why the girl on your right is holding your hand. You can see it. The look in both of their eyes: Hazel ones filled with concern while blue is a mix of concern and jealousy.

"Naya, are you ok?" You can hear the concern in Heather's voice, see it on her face, but all you can give is a small nod of your head as you continue to try to steady out your breathing.

"She's having a panic attack, again." Dianna said. You wish she wouldn't have said anything because now your face is getting red in embarrassment and it's not helping you feel any better about the whole thing. You can feel Heather's eyes on you as you continue to stare down at the floor, focusing on breathing evenly.

"I got it from here Di." You hear Hemo say, and your heart skips a beat. You can hear Dianna was about to say she could stay but she was cut off when Heather repeated herself. There was a hardness in her voice when she said it again that left no room for argument. You can feel the pressure of Di's hand squeezing yours one more time before she gets up and leaves the bathroom.

Neither of you say anything for awhile longer, but Heather has moved from her spot above you to sit cross-legged in front of you. She doesn't ask and you don't tell.

How can you explain to this girl; this beautiful, charming, amazing woman that you had a panic attack because you love her too much to think of any possible outcomes that don't involve her? I mean, how do you do that? You know you can't because you'll come off pathetic and needy, so instead you just sit and breathe.

"Are you ready to go back?" She asks a few minutes later, and you're grateful in that moment that she realizes there is nothing to talk about. There is no grand gesture that needs to be made. You just needed to have your moment and now that it's done, it's time to go back to work. You nod your head yes and make the move to get up when you feel her hands grip yours, and she pulls you to your feet. There's still a tingle in your hands where she touched you, but she has already released your hands and is walking toward the door. But before she reaches it, she spins around, saying your name at the same time, and your heart drops.

She can read you like a book, just like you can read her, and you know that she knows that your panic attack was because of her. You can see it in the way her eyes have gone that sky blue color; the color it gets when she's sad, and it kills you. You both can't help but stare at each other for a few long seconds; you're waiting for her to continue talking and she's waiting for you to say something too, but it never comes; instead, she takes a deep breath and turns around, leading the way back to set.

* * *

><p>The next few days were hit and miss with you two. You're still waiting on her to finalize this crazy break up while she's just wanting to cuddle with you on the couch or in bed at all hours of the day and night. And it's rough. Damn it, it's rough. You can't pull away from her because she's everything to you; your best friend, the love of your life; but it's doesn't make things any easier when you have the constant interruption of phone calls from her boyfriend.<p>

One day after you finished early on the set, Hemo bounces up to you and asks to take you for a mani-pedi. You can tell she really wants you to go and you really don't have any plans, so you relent and drive you both to your favorite salon. On the way, you hold hands with her on the center console and you can't help but smile when she raises your joined hands to her lips to kiss your knuckles. It's moments like this that make all the other crazy bullshit seem so small.

You arrive at the salon and get your nails and toes done. It's the first day you both have spent together in almost a week that didn't seem forced or ridiculous. Hell, you even decide to send out a tweet just because you were so happy with how your day was going. And for the first time since Heather mentioned breaking up with Taylor, you feel slightly optimistic that this is going to work out.

* * *

><p>Raging. That's the words the fans use when they are pissed off about something that has happened, and right now, raging is the only way to describe how you feel.<p>

You stayed at Heather's last night, after your spa date, and left early to go home and change before getting to the lot to shoot some scenes. You're super early so you twirl around on the internet while waiting for hair and make-up, not really searching for anything in particular but still keeping a close eye on everything that involves you or your job. You check one of your more frequented spots on the net when you read it. You've read it maybe three or four times but it doesn't seem to be making any more sense than it did the first time you read it.

_Heather Morris admits that while she loves her career, she loves her boyfriend Taylor Hubbel more and will quit acting it if affects her real life relationships. _

That was the sentence your mind was stuck on; the one that seems impossible to wrap your head around. You're not stuck on the fact that she had a Fitness Magazine article or that she talks about how much she loves performing; no, you're stuck on the one fucking quote that basically takes everything you ever thought was possible and flushes it down the damn toilet.

You don't think you've ever slammed your MacBook shut before, but you did it just now. You almost open it back up just to make sure it's ok, but at this point you're too mad to even care. You throw it onto the couch in your trailer and immediately go to get your hair and makeup done. You're actually praying that you see Heather there so you don't make an explosive scene on set, but at this point, you could really care less.

The whole cast knows about you two. There're no secrets here, nothing to cover up. If you blow up about this, some will take your side and others will take Heather's, but nothing will be leaked about it. No one will run to the press and try and 'out' you two.

The perks of your job; there's a lot of kissing and not a lot of telling in the world of show biz.

You make it to the makeup trailer without running into anyone, for which you are grateful but also completely pissed off about. You want to see Heather and tear her freaking head off. You haven't felt this frazzled in a very long time and at this point you don't even try to think rationally. You don't even try to see things her way, because really, what other way can you see it?

She blatantly told a country-wide circulated magazine that she wants to marry Taylor and have babies with him and if Glee or anything else gets in the way of that _dream_, then she would quit. After all the things she had said to you about how she didn't want to ruin your career and how you should always follow your heart, she up and says something like that.

You're still seeing red when you sit down in the makeup chair and the word _bullshit_ seems to be the winning word in your mental vocabulary.

* * *

><p>You're back in your trailer when Lea finds you.<p>

Everyone just witnessed your absolute shit show of an argument that you had with Heather. Your head is in your hands when the brunette walks in and you half hope it would be Hemo, but you know that isn't going to happen. She left the set crying almost an hour ago and you just let her go. She wasn't going to come back and talk to you now, not after the things you said to her.

You feel Lea sit down next to you, but you know she isn't there to comfort you. If so, Dianna would have been here instead. These two work together like that; Lea is more of the enforcer while Di is more of the Dr. Feelgood friend.

"Well, that was dumb." You hear Lea say and you can't help but let out a groan as you fall over sideways onto the couch you're sitting on. "And I understand you're fucking pissed, and rightfully so, but, did you really think calling her a quote, 'fucking dumbass', was necessary?"

You can't help but let out an even louder groan at the words. You really hadn't meant to be so damn mouthy about it all. You really just wanted to ask Hemo why she felt the need to say something like that to a magazine and it ended up with you screaming at her from across the set, not able to get much closer before Telly had grabbed you and dragged you away. But you had gotten a few choice words in first, and 'fucking dumbass' happened to be some that left your mouth.

You know you fucked up, but that doesn't stop you from being pissed off.

"You know what Lea, read the shit she said about her and Taylor and then come and tell me what I said was wrong." You say, sitting up and facing the girl next to you. "Because if you could hear the things she says to me, you would know that she's obviously lying her ass off to one of us and at this point, I honestly don't know if she's lying to me or him!"

Moments later your phone is going off and you completely ignore the look you're getting from Lea. It's the 'but you should believe her when she says she loves you' look. But now, after reading that damn quote, you can't help but wonder if you're being played the fool. You wonder if, once this whole show thing is over with, Heather will just scurry on back to Arizona and live out her lifelong _dream_ of being a caring wife to Taylor.

You notice then that even your thoughts are dripping with sarcasm.

You get up and grab your phone, reading the text message on your home screen.

_You better get your ass over here and you better do it very fucking quickly. –_Ashley M

Heather's roommate.

For some reason, this text meant more than anything Telly or Lea has said since the explosion happened. You're reaching for your purse before noticing that Lea is still waiting on some sort of explanation. You look at her for a second before folding, but only slightly,

"I'm going to Heather's."

And with that, you're power walking to your Range Rover and praying that maybe, just maybe, you both can get through the next few hours of what will probably be a very long night.

* * *

><p>When Ashley opens the door, you actually take a step back off the porch. The sheer force of this girl's presence has you a little terrified to come any closer. She's practically foaming at the mouth as she slams their front door shut and starts walking toward you. In some small place in the back of your mind, you hear a little voice telling you to <em>run; <em>and it's kind of right, you should run. You feel like a piece of prey being stalked by a very angry lioness, and it's not in a sexy way either… more like the 'you're about to get your throat ripped out' kind of way.

"Ashley…" you say cautiously, raising both your hands in a sign of surrender, but before you can say much more, she cuts you off.

"Don't you dare!" she's spitting fire at you and she's only said three words. You know this is about to be a much tougher lesson than Lea could ever give you. Ashley is as witty and fun-loving as they come, but she's also fiercely loyal to Heather… and in Ashley's eyes, you're just some asshole who made her best friend cry. This isn't Lea or Di, both of whom can see both sides; the girl in front of you only takes one side, and it's definitely not yours.

You take another step back.

"I swear to God I could kill you Naya!" As she says the words, you get kind of nervous because you're quite certain she's capable of doing it. But also a bit of rage seeps back into your body and you're standing up for yourself.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm not the one flaunting her boyfriend around in a magazine while my girl on the side has to read it! I'm not the one who's lying about wanting to be with her!" As you say the words, some of the fight leaves your body. You're not sure if it's because you believe what you just said or because that little voice in the back of your mind is still telling you to _run. _

Your pretty sure Ashley thinks you're a nut job with the way you're standing in her front yard with a look of shock on your face. _Run?_ _Is that what I want to do? _

You think about it for another couple of seconds and you realize that hell to the no you are not running away from this, and then you're fighting back again.

"Plus, she didn't even stick around and TRY to explain Ashley!" These are just words now. Something to fill the space because you are still mad enough to want to keep yelling, even if you're not yelling at the right person.

You just need to yell.

"AND she didn't even warn me! She could have at least told me what she said so I was ready for it! Instead I get blindsided by a gossip site that got the quote early!"

You take a breath, ready to just keep on yellin' because Ashley doesn't seem to be able to get you to shut up so you might as well get it all out.

"And-"

"You guys, stop. Please. You're making a scene."

You're done yelling now.

You see her then, standing on the front porch with her arms wrapped around her body; she looks exhausted. The fight has left your body, but your anger hasn't. And you know she can see it; she can see your anger in the way your jaw is set and the way your arms immediately cross in front of your body in a look of defiance. You stop yelling because you know you're making a scene in her front yard, and she has neighbors with ears and camera's with microphones and the last thing you need is some asshole posting your business on TMZ.

You watch a look being exchanged between Heather and Ashley and for once you feel like an outsider looking in. They have their own language too, one that even you have trouble understanding. But it's pretty clear what Heather is asking by the way her shoulders droop a little and the way Ashley lets out a sigh.

"Fine." You hear Ashley say, and out of the corner of your eye you see Ash coming toward you. When she's standing in front of you, you get a stern look and a terrifying threat. "If you hurt her again, and I mean do as much as cause her to sniffle, and I find out about it-"

"Ashley!" the tone of Heather's voice is enough to stop her from continuing, but you understand the warning.

_Hurt her and I hurt you. End of story._

You watch as Ashley gets in her car and drives off and you're unsure if you're supposed to go inside or just stand here. You watch as Heather levels her eyes at you, and you see them turning that pale blue again, and you know you're supposed to go inside.

You know she wants to talk and you're not sure if you're willing to do that. You don't know if you should just forgive her for this or if you should really think hard about it all. So you wait, just standing outside her house, kicking the toe of your shoe against the grass like some 10 year old kid.

You hear her clear her throat and look up to see her sitting on the steps and once again it actually pains you to see firsthand just how well she knows you. She knows that you'd feel kind of trapped if you went into her house right now, and she knows that the open air will help you both keep your cool. So instead of jumping back in your car and high-tailing it to the nearest Trader Joe's for some alcohol, you sit down next to your best friend.

Neither of you talk for what seems like an eternity; it's like one of those corny movie-porch-swing moments, where the characters just sit and watch the sun set or something. You glance over and see that her legs are pulled up to her chest and she has her head lying on her knees, just watching you. You have such conflicting feels when you look into those eyes that you have to look away. After watching a few more cars pass by and after the weight of Hemo's stare starts to make your skin prickle, you say what has been on your mind all morning long.

"You do realize I was blindsided by this?"

"You know I had no choice, right?"

You are so caught off guard by her saying that she had no choice that you immediately get defensive and spit out a "What?" before you can stop yourself.

You can tell she's trying to figure out the right answer, so you wait, all the while wondering how she could possibly say that she didn't have a choice. Of course she did. She could have ignored the question. Or her PR could have had it removed. Or she could have phrased things differently. Hell, you really don't know; but all you do know is that her ass should have thought a little more before saying she would marry the guy and end her career for him.

"When people ask who I'm with, who I love, who do you think comes to my mind first?"

She's honestly waiting for you to answer the question, but instead you avert your eyes and stare at your sneakers.

"I can't say it. I can't tell a damn person it's you because it would fuck shit up for us. Do you know how much that sucks?"

Once again she's waiting for a response, so you nod your head a little to let her know you get it… sort of.

"Naya, you keep your interviews so neat and tidy. You know how to work an interviewer, to get them to do what you want without them even realizing that. Me?" She laughs a little and you can't help but notice that it sounds so tired and confused. "I just try not to say something stupid. I'm my agent's worst fucking nightmare and yea, I don't really care, but this, this doesn't just involve me. It involves you too and I can't even say that I love you to anyone except to you or a few of our friends because something bad could happen."

You look to your right and see her playing with her nails; you know she's done talking and you feel like you should say something but you don't know what you can even say at this point to make either of you feel better. But you know you gotta try something because you don't like being mad at her and you know she doesn't like it either.

"Can we just-," she starts and then stops, so you once again wait patiently for her question, which didn't take long anyway. "can we not be mad at each other? Please? I can't have you mad at me and my mom on my ass about this weekend and everything else going on right now... it's too much and I need my best friend to vent to and I can't do that if you're mad."

"What's your mom on your ass about?"

You figure if you can change the subject for a minute it'll help you calm down. Tactics. Gotta have tactics.

"..hbbelamilydding…" she mumbles out and you have no damn clue what she just said. You bark out a laugh because she really can't be serious with this pouting thing she's doing right now and you poke her in the arm and tell her to quit mumbling and tell you what's going on. When she looks up, she has that pale blue eye thing happening again and for some reason you just know she was mumbling because she doesn't even want you to know.

"Hemo?" You hate the fact that your voice sounds the way it does, all soft and nice. You wish you could stay mad at her, but it's just not humanly possible. She takes a deep breath and turns to fully face you and she looks so serious that you try to stop smiling at how adorable she looks when she pouts.

"I said, I have a Hubbel Family Wedding in Denver that I have to go to…"

So much for smiling.

"I'm leaving Saturday morning and coming back Sunday afternoon…" she looks at the ground and keeps talking. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be mad…"

She whips her head around to look at you and you know she's trying to tell if you're mad or not. You're not sure if you're mad or just purely amused at this point. I mean, what else can you do? She's supposed to be breaking up with him (with your help), and here she is gallivanting off into the sunset at some big family wedding.

"Welp," you say, slapping her on the knee before you stand up to leave, "have fun with that."

And you're walking down the path toward your car. But before you can grab the door handle, you change your mind and turn around, wanting to say one more thing.

"You know," and you're facing her and you can see she's sad again, but you just can't stop the next words from coming out of your mouth, "if you don't want to do this anymore," you gesture between the two of you with your hands, "please, please let me know. Whenever it's convenient for you, just, let me know."

And with that you are in your car and driving away. You've never been mean to Heather in all the years you've known her, and twice in one day you have made her cry. It breaks your heart to know that you did that, but you're just exhausted. The constant push and pull of this relationship is going to make you crazy one day and you start to think that maybe this weekend away will help clear things up. Maybe it'll make her realize that she has to make a choice, and soon.

You feel your phone go off and you dig it out of your jeans to find a text from Di. _Thank God for this girl._ You think as you read off the text message.

'Come over! I got two bottles of wine and Jersey Shore just waitin on your ass!'  
>-Mother F'n Di<p>

You hit the gas a little harder as you head for the freeway, responding with a simple 'yes' before merging into the afternoon traffic and praying that once again you can try to Forget Heather Morris… even if it is just for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter! The wedding and Hemo's return to LA! It'll all be from Heather's point of view and I hope to make it a little lighter during the wedding festivities! <strong>

**What'd you all think of the POV change? Like it? Hate it? Idk, ya'll tell me! **

**And no more chapters till the new year… got lots of family shit happening between now and then! So, if I don't talk to ya before then, happy New Year's everyone!**

**xoxo-Kat**


	7. Chapter 7, Pinky Promises

**Uh, sorry? I don't know what to say after such a long wait, but here's chapter 7. **

**If you want to tell me about it, tumblr me. TrappedinWonder is the address or whatever, just add the Tumblr . com part. **

**Only read through it once quickly, I'll try to do some edits if I find some really terrible errors though! **

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 7  
>Pinky Promises <strong>

If you'd like to know what your choices have been, look at yourself and the life you have lived. What you see is the choices you've made.

* * *

><p>Heather is laying in bed, listening to the light snore echoing off the walls of their hotel room in downtown Denver. The bed isn't as comfortable as her own; the sheets don't smell right, and the pounding in her head is making it extremely hard to fall asleep.<p>

You'd think a two hour flight, a wedding and the reception, a lot of alcohol, and some sex would have been enough to put her to sleep; but every single one of those things are actually the reason behind her still being awake.

She glances over at the clock. 4:12 a.m.

The wedding had been exactly how she figured it would be; long and full of smiles. She had carried on her perfect façade of happiness while she hung onto Taylor's arm as they talked to his family. She smiled and laughed at his uncle's jokes and drank wine with his mom as they talked about her job. She took a picture with one of his little cousins because he had told her that the little girl was a huge fan. And she danced her ass off at the reception while sipping on Red Bull and Vodka's from the open bar.

_Red bull. _She thought as she looked at the clock again. _No freaking wonder I can't go to sleep!_

The next thing she thinks about is the sex she had with Taylor only a couple of hours ago. It was hot and steamy and drunken and messy; and she felt nothing from it. Her mind wouldn't let her just try to enjoy the fact that she was 'making love' to her boyfriend. It wouldn't let her forget that this was the first time they'd had sex in months and that Taylor was obviously much more into it than she was.

She could only think of soft hands coasting across her body and open mouthed kisses laid on every patch of her bare skin. But instead of all that, she got rough hands that squeezed a little too hard and moved a little too fast. She got kisses that had too much tongue and not enough passion. And she could only blame herself for it all.

She had set herself up for this, and as Taylor pounded into her relentlessly, all she could think about was Naya whispering in her ear and nipping at the skin on her neck. When Taylor finally finished and rolled over the go to sleep, all Heather could think about was Naya. How Naya never just rolled over and went to sleep after they had sex. How Naya would guarantee she'd get off two, three, four times more before passing out from pure exhaustion. How Naya would always, _always,_ hold her until they drifted off to sleep together, murmuring sleepy sweet nothings in her ear the whole time.

_Naya…_

With the girls' name pushing itself to the forefront of her mind again, she couldn't lay there any longer. She couldn't listen to Taylor breathe beside her and she didn't want to feel the sheets against her naked body. So as quietly as she could, she slipped from the bed and grabbed a robe, making her way out into the living room of their suite, hoping the couch could offer her the sleep she so desperately wanted.

She needed to escape reality for a little while, because for the first time in three years, her dreams were better than her reality. In her reality, she hadn't spoken to Naya in a week, since their fight at her house, but in her dreams, she was seeing and talking to her nightly. Whether it was just a glimpse of her face or the sound of her voice, it was always there waiting for her when she fell asleep.

And right now, she needed it.

She needed to hear Naya's voice and see her smile and know that they were going to be ok. Everything about the day made her feel that much more terrible for stringing this relationship with Taylor along and it was moments like this that she needed her best friend. From the little jokes of 'When is it your turn to make an honest woman out of her?' from his uncle's to the tears in Mrs. Hubbell's eyes when everyone talked about her and Tay getting married; it was just too much. And just thinking of Taylor getting down on one knee and proposing made her stomach turn in all the wrong ways.

She glanced at the clock on the T.V. 4:48 a.m.

She lunges for her phone before any sane thoughts can stop her. She pulls it from the charger and sees no messages or missed calls. That was nothing new; the pair hadn't spoken to one another, except for in scenes at work, for the entire week. Naya was doing a bang-up job of giving her space when all she really wanted was to have her as close as possible. And for the 100th time this week, Heather presses the picture of Naya on her phone and puts the it up to her ear.

One ring.

Two.

She holds her breath.

Three.

"_Hello?"_

Holy freaking shit she actually answered!

Heather was so shocked that she couldn't even tell her brain to tell her mouth to say 'hi' back, instead she just sat on the couch, hand over her mouth as her insides bubbled with excitement.

_She answered!_ She thought as she sat on her hands to keep from biting her nails. She_ sounds tired though.._

Heather thought of all the times she had been sent to voicemail or blatantly hung up on over the past week. She had tried, damn she had tried, to get a hold of the brunette every day, usually several times, and each time she had attempted it, she had failed.

"_Hello?"_

The sound of Naya seeming more alert brought Heather back to the moment. She knew Naya was probably passed out in bed already and had no idea who had called her at 3:45a.m. her time.

"Nay… It's… It's Heather.."

There was a long pause, and Heather actually pulled her phone away from her ear to check that the call hadn't been disconnected. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it hadn't and her body was practically bouncing on the edge of the couch from the thought that maybe Naya wasn't mad anymore.

"_It's late… did you need something?"_

"Uh..."

Heather wasn't sure what to say. Because yes, she did need something. She needed to hear the sound of Naya's sleepy voice coming through the phone. And she wanted to hear her breathing and maybe get a laugh or a chuckle out of her before she hung up. She needed to hear Naya say that she wasn't mad anymore and she needed to hear her accept Heather's apology for being so dumb over the last few weeks. What Heather needed was a lot, and she wasn't sure if this was the time or place for all of that, so instead, she only stated half the truth.

"I just wanted to call and say hi…"

It wasn't a lie, but the snort that came through the phone was enough to make her crack a smile even though she was nervously biting her nails.

"_Well, if that's all, I really need to get some sleep… So? I'll see ya at work Monday…"_

_No, no no! I need you to keep talking to me for a little while longer, please! It's been too long! _

This was all Heather wanted to say. She just wanted to blurt out all this stuff but she knew that at this point, keeping Naya from her getting sleep wasn't going to help their situation.

"Yea, ok… I'll talk to ya later… Goodnight. Love y-"

She heard the line go dead before she could finish and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a groan while tapping her phone to her forehead, contemplating her next move. She rolled over onto her back, letting out a loud huff and blowing at the strands of hair that had fallen into her face; then she realized why her stomach felt so unsettled. She didn't even realize it consciously until her body started to react to it.

_She didn't say it. _She thought, and it was then that she shot right back up into a seated position, grabbing her phone and mashing her finger down on Naya's face again, making the call 'send'.

A ring.

And another.

_Maybe she isn't going to answer this time._

Ring.

Click.

"_Yes?"_

Heather decided to ignore the tone of Naya's voice completely because there were more pressing matters she was concerned about at the moment.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to hang up without saying it back."

She knew she sounded like a freaking toddler, but at that moment, she gave no fucks.

"_Saying what back, _Heather_?" _Naya asked, her voice almost hissing through the earpiece of the phone. Heather pulled it back a little and made a face, scrunching her noise and hardening her voice ever so slightly when she answered.

"Don't say my name like that."

"_Like what?"_

"Like I'm pissing you off. You're already mad, so just stay mad, don't get more mad." She was rambling now and she knew it, but she had this pressure building in her chest that was rising in her throat, threatening to break out in a mess of words that she knew she'd probably just screw up. She had to stop speaking before she said something stupid.

"_ooook…?"_

She won that battle because obviously Nay had nothing to say back, so she pressed on to the more important subject that had caused her to call her best friend back in the first place.

"And don't get off the phone without saying 'I love you'. Pinky promise remember? We made it and you can't break it or something bad will happen."

She was whispering now, and it wasn't for the reasons most would believe. No it wasn't because of Taylor in the next room; he knew of this pinky promise, he just didn't know the extent of how true those words were when they were spoken by the best friends every time they got off the phone. He just thought it was something the girl's said to one another and he left it at that… Oh, if only he knew.

Another snort brought Heather back to the moment.

_How can she be snorting about this! This is serious business! _

Ok, so maybe that's the Red Bull and Vodka's talking, but still. Ever since that random first pinky promise on set way back in the summer of '09, they had been doing them. Some of them silly, other's serious. The first was Heather telling Naya a secret and making her pinky promise to never tell a soul. It actually turned out to be a stupid way of telling Naya that she had stolen one of the props from set and had taken it home, in which Naya immediately burst out laughing, but the promise was made and to this day hadn't been broken.

They had made so many of them over the three years of their friendship; each unique and important in their own way.

'Pinky promise you'll text me when you get home.'

'Pinky promise you'll call me before you go out so I know what to wear.'

'Pinky promise we'll always be best friends.'

It had been like that, so innocent for so long, until one day, when their feelings for each other could no longer be ignored, the promises got deeper.

'Pinky promise you'll never forget about me.'

'Pinky promise you'll break up with him.'

Heather mentally stumbled over that one, realizing she had broken that promise, considering it had been made a long time ago.

'Pinky promise to always tell me you love me, no matter what.'

And there it was. The one pinky promise they had never broken. Yea, sometimes you break the little ones, and then get back on track, but this one just wasn't one that could be broken.

"_Heather!"_

She wonders how long Naya had been trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"_I'm going to sleep… we can talk about this later ok? You need to go to sleep, and don't call me again, ok? I promise we'll talk later, just, not tonight, alright?"_

Heather hated when Naya talked to her like this; like she was a child who needed to answer the simple questions so she could understand everything clearly. It made her feel like freaking Brittany and she hated that, and for some reason, the vodka took its chance to rear its ugly head.

"Don't talk to me like a child Naya."

"_Then please stop acting like one." _She could tell that Naya was probably rubbing her fingers deep into her scalp and trying hard to not throw the phone against the wall, but she didn't care. She wanted her to keep talking, and if patronizing her was the only way for that to happen, then so help her she was going to keep on doing so.

"Then stop acting like one." Heather mocked, trying her best to sound like the brunette while speaking bitterly into the phone. When she got no response, she checked her phone.. _still there. _She thought as the silence stretched on between them.

"What are you wearing?" She could tell Nay was getting pissed so she decided to switch tactics. Maybe harassing her wasn't the best way to go about things and asking fun questions would be better.

"_Seriously Heather? Isn't your _boyfriend_ like, sleeping next to you or something? Shit, just, go to sleep."_

"Actually, I'm in the living room on the couch… by myself." She purred into the phone, hoping the sound will convince Naya to play along.

"_Heather, it's so fucking late… I'm going to bed, you're going to bed, and we'll talk later."_

She could hear it in her best friend's voice that she was exhausted from this conversation and she knew she was only pushing her luck. But it did piss her off that she had been ignored all week by this beautiful, amazing, and sometimes _extremely_ stubborn girl on the other end of the line. So, she let her know it.

"FINE!" the blonde practically yelled, slapping her hand over her mouth when she realized her very obvious mistake before continuing in a harsh whisper. "But don't freaking act like this conversation didn't happen when I get back! Because it did happen and we are going to talk about it! Ok?"

She waited for the response, still hearing Naya's steady breathing on the other end of the line.

"Naya, are you listening to me when-"

"_I love you."_

Her heart stopped.

"_Sweet dreams Hemo.."_

Click.

Heather couldn't help but stare at her phone for a minute longer, the biggest smile on her face as she tapped out a quick 'I love you more' text message to Naya and clicked the 'send message' button. She was so happy that she had finally broken through the barrier that had been put up between them all week. She knew they were both too stubborn for their own good and she wasn't sure how long this 'silent treatment' would have lasted, so breaking the ice made her whole body feel lighter. With a hum of contentment, something she hadn't felt in too many days, she fell back onto the couch, Naya's last few words floating around in her head.

_I love you… goodnight…_

She knew she would finally be able to sleep tonight and with one final glance at her phone to make sure her message went through, she drifted off into sleep; Naya weaving in and out of her dreams just like she has every night for the last three years.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Taylor tip-toed into the living room to see his girlfriend curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully on the overstuffed furniture. He noticed her phone clutched to her chest and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, knowing that she probably fell asleep playing Angry Birds or something.<p>

He pressed the button on the side to check the time, but when the screen lit up, all he saw was the text message box with Naya's name at the top. He had no idea what the text meant, and instead of trying to decipher it all, he scooped the blonde up into his arms and made his way toward their room. The phone lay discarded on the coffee table, a single word displayed on the screen of Heather's iPhone.

_Impossible._

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously… Sorry it took so long and I'm sorry this is so short, but I've had a rough fucking two weeks and this wasn't anywhere near the top of my priorities list. So this prolly kinda sorta sucked and I promise to try harder on the next one… I just really wanted to get this to ya'll as fast as I could. <strong>

**Let me know what ya think!**

**xoxo-Kat**


	8. Chapter 8, Just Close Your Eyes

**Quicker update than normal. **

**The song that inspired this chapter is called 'Safe and Sound'. It's off the Hunger Games soundtrack and it has me captivated right now… and it worked for this… hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh, and listen to this song! It's good shit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 8  
>Just Close Your Eyes<strong>

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

* * *

><p>"You try sitting next to her every freaking day on set and feel the tension rolling off of her and then come back and tell me to calm down!"<p>

Naya was pacing her trailer, back and forth, back and forth, in front of Dianna. She kept trying to run her hands through her hair, but each time she'd reach up she'd remember she was still dressed as Santana and her hair was pulled up in its customary Cheerio's pony tail. She sighed as she once again just latched onto the end of it and gave it a tug, making it impossibly tight against her head and guaranteeing a hell of a headache later on.

It had been over a week since Heather had gotten back from Denver and things still hadn't changed between the two girls. Heather tried and Naya just pulled away, causing Heather to get pissed and give up for about 24 hours before doubling her efforts, which just caused Naya to pull away more. It was a maddening, never ending cycle of ridiculousness and Dianna wanted it to stop.

It wasn't just for her two friends' sanity now either; it was for everyone around them as well. There wasn't one person on set who couldn't feel the tension rolling off the two girls when they were forced to sit next to each other or do a scene together, and for the sake of everyone, Di knew she had to try to talk to Naya; hence the conversation they were having now.

"I'm not saying this is easy, I'm just saying you should at least try." Dianna was at her wits end with Heather and Naya. Ever since their spat a few weeks ago about the magazine article, they had been weird. Heather went to Denver for the wedding and came back even more determined than ever to corner Naya and get her to talk to her. Dianna had watched it all unfold for the entire week, and by Friday, Naya was at the end of her rope, as was Di.

"Why should I have to try?" Naya asked. She seriously wanted to know why she had to when it wasn't her fault to begin with. Heather needed to make a decision, and until she made her choice, Naya was going to stay clear of the blue eyed blonde.

"You try because she's your best friend." She responded gently, hoping Nay would quit pacing and just chill out.

"Yea well, most people aren't actively fucking their best friends Dianna! It makes things more difficult!"

Naya watched as Di scrunched her face up a little at the choice of words. She knew her friend hated the F word and here she was, dropping it like it was no big deal. With a huff, she spun around, her stupid Cheerio's skirt twirling around her thighs, as she plopped down onto the couch and murmured 'sorry' to the girl next to her.

Neither said anything else for awhile, both obviously trying to get their thoughts in line before making one last attempt to plead their case. Dianna finally took the lead and made one more last ditch effort to make Naya understand what she was saying.

"I have to get back to set," She said while standing up and heading toward the trailer door. "But just so you know, she's equally as miserable as you are and I think if you gave her a chance to really make a decision, and not just give her an ultimatum of him or you, she'd choose you, every time."

As the trailer door swung closed, Naya could hear Dianna's last words carrying through the door, "Just think about it!"

* * *

><p>Heather was doing her own version of stress relief and it didn't involve talking. She was in the tin shed practicing some choreography and sweating her ass off. She didn't care how she looked right now though because this was her sanctuary and it didn't matter how sweaty and gross she got; no one else was here and it was just her and the music.<p>

Well, there _was_ music. But someone just turned it off and when she caught the reflection in the mirror her heart sank immediately; it was just Zack.

_Who were you hoping for? _She thought as she walked over to the mirror and grabbed a bottle of water, only just realizing she was thirsty. She knew who she was hoping it was, and the man in the doorway wasn't even close.

"That's not something I've taught you," He said, still leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, a small smile on his face. "But it looked good. Practicing so you can leave us and go back on tour or something?"

She knew he was messing with her but the thought of just leaving and having no responsibilities other than dancing was a very appealing idea, but she knew she couldn't do that. There were too many reasons to stay. Naya. A stable job. Naya. And… Well, that's all she could come up with at the moment, but two of those reasons were extremely important ones.

"Just dancing." She responds, trying hard to seem nonchalant, but it doesn't seem enough for one of her oldest friends and she decides to elaborate. "I just need to be away from everyone… too much time together, you know?"

Ok, so that was mostly a lie; the cast is obsessed with each other, that's no secret, and really it was just for her own sanity to get away from everyone. Ever since the phone call with Naya while she was in Denver, they hadn't spoken, except for their lines, which were few and far between anyways. She was kind of hoping they'd be forced to be together more due to their storyline, but since they weren't really being used that much as a two-shot, they hadn't had a lot of time together.

Plus, everyone on set pretty much knew what was happening between them and even though no one wants to choose sides, it was starting to happen. There would be subtle questions added into conversations such as 'How are things with you and Taylor?' and 'How are things with you and Naya?' and 'Did you catch wedding fever when you were in Denver?' and on and on. It was like everyone was conspiring against her, one way or the other, to make a decision.

Choose Tay.

Choose Nay.

Even their names made things really fucking confusing.

"Woo hoo, Earth to Hemo." Zack was standing in front of her now, a look of pure concern on his face as he took in his favorite dancer. She didn't look up at him from her position on the floor; she just kept spinning her now empty water bottle on the floor, too caught up in her own thoughts to even listen to him.

"Ok! I get it, you want to be alone so I'll go, just don't hurt yourself. Everyone has left for the day and no one will hear your cries for help if you do!" He winked at her as he headed toward the door and exited down the stairs. Heather realized she was alone and usually that led to too much thinking, so she sprung back up from the floor and mashed the play button on the stereo; another song pounding through the surround sound and letting her get back into her peaceful oblivion for a little while more.

She had just gotten through her second 8-count when the music cut off again.

"Zack, I don't want to talk about it! Just let me-"

If she hadn't been so surprised, she might not have choked on her words so harshly. The fact that she was already out of breath wasn't helping either.

Standing next to the stereo was Naya; already dressed in her normal clothes, obviously about to leave set for the day, just staring down at the knob she had just turned off. She seemed like she needed a second to compose herself before turning around, so Heather just waited; she tried to take a few deep breaths to calm her now extremely whacked out breathing and heart rate, but nothing was working. So instead, she just waited and said screw the breathing thing.

"It's weird going this long without talking to you…" Naya said, slowly turning around and facing Heather and actually looking at her for what felt like the first time in weeks. Naya was an incredible actress, and for the past few weeks, she had put on an amazing show. She was capable of completely detaching from situations and putting up this front that kept everyone out, but right now, she was completely open. Her guard was down and she was finally acknowledging her best friends' presence.

"And before you say anything," Naya continued after noticing Heather was about to talk, "I know it's just as much my fault, if not more, than yours, but, can you understand why I've stayed so far away lately? It's not just because I was mad-"

"You're not mad?" The hopefulness in Heather's voice was enough to crack Naya's heart in two. The fact that the blonde was more concerned about Naya being mad at her over everything else just made her want to scope Heather up into her arms and never let her go.

"No. Well. Yea, I'm mad, but probably not for the reasons you think I'm mad." Naya walked toward one of the mirror-covered walls and slid down it, legs stretched out in front of her and her hair hanging in her face, effectively cutting off all access to her eyes. Heather wasn't going to allow that, not after so many weeks without seeing those eyes actually looking at her, so she slid down the wall next to her best friend; leaving a small amount of space between them but longing to be closer.

Naya took a deep breath and continued explaining to Heather how she was mad at herself for letting them get this far without talking about it. She was mad that she didn't try and see things from Heather's perspective and how she didn't respect the fact that Hemo was trying her best with the situation she was dealt and that Naya constantly nagging her about it.

"But that's not your fault…" Heather mumbled, "I pinky promised you ages ago that I was going to break up with him, and I've just been too scared to do it." She felt a little braver after saying this and hoping Naya wouldn't object, she closed the small gap between them and lay her head on Naya's shoulder.

What she wasn't expecting was for Naya to flinch away and jump to her feet, turning around and staring down at her.

"Don't say it's not my fault Heather!" the change in Naya's demeanor, and the fact that it happened so quickly, left Heather speechless. "Because it is my fault! And it's your fault and Taylor's and this fucking show and, FUCK Heather!"

Naya was sucking in deep breaths to try to calm herself down, but the fact that Heather was now halfway glaring at her due to her outburst only got her riled up again.

"And don't look at me like I'm a nutcase!" She spat out as she turned toward the door, "I have a lot of shit going on in my head, ok?"

This was not what Naya had in mind when she found out Heather was dancing in the tin shed as she was trying to leave set. She wanted to come up here and try to fix things and work on their issues; not yell at each other like a bunch of toddlers.

_Where did this even come from?_ She thought as she walked away, her outburst surprising even herself.

"Ok, but quit acting like a nutcase!" Heather was getting up off the floor when Naya spun around to look at her, her face a sight to see as shock and anger flitted across it.

"Don't yell at me Heather!" she seethed, both girls walking toward one another at a steady pace. They were nose to nose, well as nose to nose as their height difference would allow, when Heather fired back.

"You're the one who's yelling!"

The next thing Heather could comprehend, Naya's lips were crashing against hers, pushing her backwards until her back hit the mirror with a harsh smack. If she wasn't taken so off guard, she probably would have registered that it was kind of painful. She felt Naya bite down hard on her lip, telling her without words to kiss her back. But there was something else in that bite, something a little bit angry and a little bit rough, that made Heather's heart race and her knees quiver.

So she kissed her back just as hard as she was being kissed. It was sloppy; all tongue and lips with teeth gnashing together in an attempt to gain control of the other. It was angry and rough and as hands started to tangle in hair, Heather knew this was not going to be like the other times her and Naya had sex. It wasn't going to be soft touches and light kisses; it was going to be animalistic and needy, rough and dirty, and if she wasn't so turned on, she might have been a little scared.

Naya pulls hard on the blonde strands that are wrapped around her fingers, effectively giving her access to Heather's neck, which she immediately begins to ravish with her teeth. She sucks hard on the spot where she feels Hemo's blood pumping through her veins and then lays a single kiss to the spot before nibbling on the tender flesh. She can hear Heather cry out when her teeth come down a little too hard on the shoulder that's left exposed by the blonde's cut off t-shirt, but with a smirk she just runs her tongue over it before moving on.

She realizes that Heather's hands haven't moved from their spot in her hair and she growls at the thought of the blonde not returning her touches; so she moves back to her lips and sucks the bottom one into her mouth, nibbling on it before letting it go. She kisses along Heather's jaw and she can feel how erratic both of their breathing has gotten, but she refuses to give in. She can hear Heather whimpering, but she's not sure if it's from the biting or from need, so in her most dominating voice, she asks a simple question.

"Tell me what you want?" And she bites down softly on the blonde's earlobe, sucking it into her mouth before running her tongue along the shell of her ear.

"You…" she pants out, not caring about how needy it sounded, "please… " Heather was begging to be touched. Naya's hands have yet to travel further than her hair and neck, and she needs more. The dull throb in the pit of her stomach that she always feels when she's around the brunette has turned into a raging fire. She can feel how wet she is because her thighs are sliding against each other as she tries to get a better footing against the wall. She regrets wearing the grey sweat pants now because she knows there will be a wet spot that just won't fade away like sweat would.

"As you wish." She heard the brunette say, and then she felt it. Usually Naya was all about the four-play; she always wanted to touch and kiss every part of Heather's body before giving in to her, but not this time. This time Naya drove her hands straight into Heather's sweat pants and pushed past the waist band of her panties; running a single digit through the dripping wet folds she found there.

"Somebody's excited." Naya husked into her ear before biting down on Heather's shoulder. And before Heather could even comprehend the pain behind the bite, Naya slipped two fingers into her, burried knuckle deep in the blonde's pussy. Her legs almost immediately gave out from the fullness of Naya's fingers so deep inside of her, already stroking that spot that no one else had ever found. The only reason she wasn't on the ground by now was because of the leverage of Naya's fingers buried so deeply inside of her.

Naya pressed her body into Heather's and began pumping in and out of her at a furious pace, completely bypassing the build up and going straight for the kill. She kept pumping into the wetness and at the breathless request from the blonde for more, she added a third finger and started stroking at Heather's swollen clit.

"You like being fucked like this don't you?" Naya whispered into the blonde's neck, a sheen of sweat already building as the blonde could only respond with a hushed moan as she dug her nails into Naya's back.

"Say it Heather, say you like being fucked like this."

"Holy shit… Keep… " she groaned again as Naya pressed the pad of her thumb into the blonde's clit and rubbed in quick circles. "Fuck, just, keep fucking me!"

Naya smiled again, this time a little softer than before, and kept her fingers moving. She started to curl them ever so slightly and stilled her movements for a moment to stroke her finger tips softly inside the blonde, feeling how her walls were starting to pulse against her knuckles. She knew she was getting close, and in a last ditch effort to make the girl pressed against her fall apart, she pulled at the neck of Heather's already ripped t-shirt and pushed her bra aside, latching her lips around a stiff nipple and sucking as hard as she could.

She heard the satisfied moan from above her and felt Heather's fingers tangle back into her hair.

"Oh God... I'm gonna.." Heather trailed off as the beginnings of her orgasm started to sneak through her body. Naya knew that Heather was on the edge, and only a flick of her thumb would send her over it. And with one more kiss to a perfectly pink nipple, she pushed her fingers as deep as she could into the dripping wetness and pressed her thumb to the girls' throbbing clit, finally feeling the release of Heather's orgasm.

The girl against the mirror clamped her thighs around Naya's hand to keep it in place as she began to convulse. She had to turn her head to the side and her breath could be seen fogging up the mirror as her orgasm ripped through her body, only being amplified by the fact that Naya was still stroking her fingers on that spot deep inside of her while her thumb drew lazy circles over her clit. Every time she would stroke, another ripple would force its way out from the pit of her stomach all the way to the tips of her toes.

Naya was still knuckle deep inside of her when Heather pushed her away roughly, but the loss of contact as Naya's hands pulled from her sweats sent a shiver down her spine. Naya only smirked and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking each digit clean before pushing all three into her mouth and moaning, watching as Heather looked like she was going to come unglued.

Heather almost came just from the sight of Naya licking the last remaining bits of her orgasm off her fingers, and she couldn't stop herself when she pushed off the mirror and grabbed Naya's face to bring her in for another kiss. She could taste herself in Naya's mouth and she threw all sane thoughts aside when she sucked on Naya's tongue to taste herself even more.

In that moment, with Naya moaning into her mouth and hands beginning to wonder over taunt abs, Heather knew she needed Naya. She needed to feel her and smell her and _taste_ her so bad that nothing was going to stop her. She almost felt possessed as she flipped their positions and pressed Naya against the wall; watching as the brunette's eyes began to get darker and darker with each passing moment.

She didn't want to be rough like Naya was; she wanted it to be soft and perfect, but judging by the way that Naya's thigh was already pressing against her center, she knew that no such thing like that would be happening. Naya wanted to keep it rough, and rough she was going to get.

Before Naya could stop her, Heather grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them up, trapping them above her head and keeping her from taking control again. Heather pressed a searing kiss to Naya's lips before repeating the similar process Naya had given to her just moments earlier.

She began to lick and bite and suck on every open patch of skin that was made available to her mouth. She could hear Naya already panting and could feel her half-hearted struggle to free her wrists from Heather's hold, but after a growled 'no' from Hemo and a bite just below her ear, Naya could only let out a small whimper in protest.

And since Naya didn't give her the satisfaction of four-play, Heather decided she wasn't going to give her that pleasure either. But the blonde needed more. She needed to make Naya putty in her hands and she knew the only way to bend that stubborn will of Naya's was to give her everything she had. And with the thought of Naya falling apart in the best possible way playing in her mind, she dropped to her knees right there in the tin shed.

It was almost comical how wide those brown eyes got when she took in her best friend on her knees in front of her, hands already on the top button of her jeans and pulling down her zipper. She felt her jeans and panties being unceremoniously pulled down her legs, Heather's nails raking down her thighs as they went. She was barely able to kick them aside when she felt Heather's tongue run up the inside of her thigh and she immediately began to weave her hands through blonde locks.

She felt Heather's hands grab hers and she wrenched them out of her hair, looking up through her lashes with nothing but lust in those baby blues,

"Keep your hands to yourself." Heater purred as she placed an openmouthed kiss right below Naya's bellybutton, causing the brunette to quiver with the authority of Heather's demand.

It was then that Naya realized she had _nothing_ to hold onto. She couldn't get purchase on the mirror at her back and since Heather was off-limits, she went with her next viable option: herself. But instead of grabbing her own hair, she ran her hands over her hips and under the hem of her shirt, pushing it up as she went, revealing her abs to the blonde at her feet.

Heather watched as Naya's hands traveled higher and let out a moan of her own when she watched Naya start to tease her breasts over her bra. She could tell Naya was testing her, waiting for her to give in and touch her, but Heather wasn't going to, and to prove that she was in control, she latched her lips around Naya's clit and sucked on it as hard as she could.

The gasp from above sent her reeling and she couldn't stop her hands from grasping at one of Naya's thigh and throwing it over her shoulder, giving the blonde more room to work. She let go of Naya's clit just long enough to flatten out her tongue and run it the length of her slit, taking in every bit of Naya's juices that were dripping out of her.

"You're so wet." Heather husked out, her breath hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves and causing Naya's other leg to almost give out. She had to smile at the effect she was having on the girl that was currently riding her face, and when she looked up she could see that Naya was also clearly enjoying herself.

"Does this feel good?" Heather asked, wanting to get an actual response, but only getting a cocky retort instead.

"Is that the best you got Morris?" Naya growled out, which only caused the blonde to growl in return and move to the inside of her thigh and clamp down; Naya knew it was a warning bite, but the moan that tumbled from her lips made it sound like she enjoyed it. And in fact, she kind of did.

Heather was now on a mission and it was very basic; make this girl come harder than ever before. And with renewed vigor, she stiffened her tongue and began fucking Naya as hard as she could. She could feel the brunette start to move with her, so she wrapped her arms around her waist and kept her still, effectively stopping all movement from the girl above her and allowing her to push her tongue impossibly deep inside the brunette.

She could taste how turned on Naya was and when she felt that first sign that Naya was about to come, her walls squeezing her tongue, she pulled out and ran her fingers through her slit.

"Nuh-uh.' Heather said warningly, once again showing that this was her moment and Naya would come when she told her to. She looked up to see Naya looking down at her with pleading and shocked eyes, not once ever being denied a release, especially not by the girl looking up at her.

"You have to say it." Heather stated firmly, her tongue centimeters from Naya's clit. Her breath hitting her center was almost enough to make Naya come right then and there, but the girl below her wasn't going to let that happen and Naya knew it. So in a moment of pure and unhindered need, she complied.

"Please Heather," she gasped out, her hands squeezing her breasts harder in hopes to draw her orgasm out of her aching center, "Please let me come."

"Mmhmm." Heather breathed out, her lips finally coming into contact with the one place Naya needed her most. When Heather felt Naya's hips push into her mouth, she knew the girl was about to come undone, so she pressed her thumb to that bundle of nerves and pushed her tongue in as far as it would go.

When Naya came, her scream echoed throughout the tin shed, but neither girl seemed to mind. Naya didn't give a damn about Heather's rules and she wrapped her fingers in her best friends' hair and held her face in between her thighs. The waves that were shooting through her body were causing her leg that was still on the ground to shake and she was nervous that she was going to fall on her ass and crush Heather beneath her.

Heather's only worry at the moment was cleaning up every last bit of juice that flowed out with Naya's orgasm. She wanted to taste everything that she could, only then realizing how much she had missed the flavor that was so distinctly Naya. She hadn't had it for so long and right now, all of her senses were surrounded by it. She could feel it coating her lips and tongue. She could taste the flavor and smell the heady scent of it. She could see how it was dripping toward her mouth and she could hear the way Naya's breathing had hitched each time she flattened her tongue and ran it up those slick folds, hitting the now overly sensitive clit in the process.

After both had come down from their highs, Heather slowly lowered Naya's leg to the ground and reached for the girls' jeans. She held her panties out first and let Naya steady herself on her shoulders while stepping into them. It was the same process for the jeans, each time neither girl saying a word or making eye contact with one another. Only after Heather heard the sound of Naya zipping her pants did she look up to meet those brown eyes.

They were back to that Coke color that she loved so much and she couldn't help but give her a small smile and grab her hand that hanging limply at her side. She was certain she felt a little hesitation on Naya's part when she tried pulling her down, but the brunette gave in and slid down the mirror; sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her. She had pulled her hand back from Heather's grasp and was staring at them intently as they sat in her lap.

Heather wanted to say something, because what had just happened between them was not something that could go without being talked about. She sat back on her heels and just watched how confident, predatory Naya slipped away and regretful Naya took her place. Heather didn't want that. She didn't want Naya regretting anything they had just done.

Yes it was mad, angry sex. Yes it was lustful and crazy and everything else, but the one thing that was more important, the one thing that Heather took most from it, was that it was still passionate. It was still them, giving themselves over completely to their need of one another, and there wasn't an ounce of regret in Heather's body that could make her want to take any of that back.

But instead of trying to talk at this moment, she moved to sit next to Naya and slowly placed her head in her lap. She waited for Naya's hands to get into her hair and when they did, she let out a sigh of relief. This was _them. _This was the two best friends that had fallen in love with each other and everything else at that moment could just wait. They needed this, and Heather knew, that above all else, she wanted this.

Naya was stuck in her own world for a moment, trying hard to just close her eyes and re-count everything that had just happened. Never had she felt so at peace and so conflicted at the same time. Never had she felt so at home with the blonde's weight on her lap but also so lost for the same reason. She was lost and she knew there was only person who could help her feel found, and that person was right there, just as confused as she was.

"What are we doing?" Naya whispered into the emptiness, head thrown back against the mirror as she looked around the vacant dance studio. She was waiting for a response; something, anything, to help them figure out exactly what they were doing and why they had let themselves get to this point. She needed an answer to clarify how two people can drive each other so insane with want, but yet still be apart. The response she received was exactly what she had expected to hear; because there was nothing that could explain the position they were in.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot me a review or jump over to my tumblr and let me know what you think! <strong>

**TrappedinWonder is the tumblr name.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the awesome reviews from the last chapter! I really needed that pick me up to get this chapter busted out! Leave me some lovin'!**

**xoxo-Kat**


	9. Chapter 9, Begin Again

**Little bit of music thrown into this chapter. I know… I know... that's just SO Glee of me, but get over it. It helps move this story! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 9  
>Begin Again<strong>

What do you do when every little thing you ever wanted is right in front of you?

What do you do when you know for a fact that this person, this beautiful girl lying in your lap at this very moment, is everything you want and everything you can't have?

Do you give up? Do you stop loving her and try to move on because sometimes that's the only option anymore?

Do you sit on this ledge, this precipice of doubt, and hope that someone or something pushes you both over the edge, one way or another?

Or do you fight? Do you scratch and scream and fight your way through any obstacle that keeps you from them and hope to whoever is above that they are waiting for you with open arms?

At this moment, with her whole world lying on her lap, the soft breath brushing against her jean clad thighs, she knows what she has to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know…"<em>

The words lingered in the air around both girls, heavy and real and still so confusing that neither knew how to proceed. Naya on the other hand, was done compromising. The sex they had just had in the middle of the tin shed and the way they were positioned at this very moment gave her the clarity she had been striving to reach for the past two years.

She was no longer willing to share Heather with the boy from Arizona. She was no longer willing to have lonely weekends in L.A. while Hemo flew to weddings and family gatherings with him. It might sound a bit crazy, but it was all or nothing now. There was no more sharing and no more compromising.

"Am I not enough for you?" The words were out before Naya could stop them, but she needed to know the truth. Because if she was not enough for Heather, if she wasn't what the blonde needed and wanted in her life, then she would stand up, walk away, and not look back.

"Of course you are." Heather said, lifting her head up to try and look at Naya, but she wasn't able to make eye contact before the brunette abruptly started wiggling away from her.

"Heather. Don't." Naya was already trying to push her off of her lap to stand up. She didn't want to be sitting so close to Heather during this conversation. She didn't want to smell her or feel her body heat… it'd be too much and she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"What do you mean, 'Heather, don't'." She asked, still sitting on the floor, looking up at Naya who was just standing in the middle of the dance floor now. The brunette just continued to stand there, running her hands through her hair; since she wasn't going to talk, Heather decided that she'd try to get a word in.

"I'm trying here Nay." She said as she repositioned herself so she was on her knees, leaning back onto her heels. "I told you I'm going to break up with him, but it's not that easy. It's not going to be easy to just tell him the truth without it completely blowing up; and not just in my face, but in yours too. Don't you see that this will change everything?"

Heather was pleading now, trying to make her best friend understand that yes, she did want her. She wanted her more than anything in the world, but it wasn't that easy. This wasn't some love triangle happening with a few random people, they were celebrities, people knew them, and trying to figure this all out had a lot more to do with other people than Naya seemed to realize. The blonde actually nodded her head at this thought and decided to voice this opinion, but was stopped when she noticed Naya was about to speak.

"Do you not think I realize everything you'd be giving up to be with me?" The words came out sounding so broken and it made Heather want to get up and hug her, but she stayed rooted to the spot.

Naya on the other hand was dumb founded. Heather was smart. She could not possibly believe that Naya was as stupid as she was making her look, right? The brunette understood very clearly how much was at stake if they became a couple, and the crazy thing was, she didn't give a shit about any of that.

She just wanted Heather.

"Do you think I am that dense and heartless that I don't realize that Taylor will be heartbroken? That your mom, even though she loves the hell out of you, won't be heartbroken too? That she'll probably cry for days and she'll blame me and this show and L.A. and everything else that she can on the fact that her daughter loves a girl?"

Naya was breathing heavily now; eyes drawn to the blue ones that were slowly starting to tear up across the room from her, but it didn't stop her. She just took a breath and continued her rant.

"Do you think so little of me that you think I don't know what this will cost you? What it will cost me? That I don't know how much this will hurt you even if you still have someone that loves you waiting for you? How much it will hurt me to see you hurting? Because if you don't think I realize all of it, that I haven't thought out every last possible disaster scenario that could happen if we got together publically, then maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

She didn't even want to stop now. Usually she would hold back these feelings for Hemo's sake; to save her best friend's heart from being hurt by the things she was now saying. But she wouldn't do that this time. This wasn't just Heather's heart on the line anymore; it was hers' as well.

"I don't care about all of that other stuff, I don't care what people think, but I do care that you will hurt, one way or another, whatever you chose, you will hurt. But it's your choice now Hemo. It's up to you. And I know you said you will leave him, but-," she had to take a steadying breath because she was beginning to feel that tightening in her throat that preceded tears, "but, your actions are speaking so much louder than your words right now."

And with that, Naya spun on her heels and made her descent down the stairs and out of the tin shed, leaving a dazed and confused Heather in her wake. As her tears began to carve a path down her cheeks, Naya hastily made her way to her Range Rover and hopped in, hoping a drive could cure this ache that seemed to be clawing at her chest.

* * *

><p>When things don't go the way Heather wants them to, she usually drives to Runyon Canon at 6 in the morning, buys a bottle of water from the vendor there, and then climbs. She climbs and hikes the hardest trail to the top, and when she reaches the summit, she just stands there and overlooks the city of Los Angeles.<p>

It's liberating. It's peaceful. And if she gets lucky and no one's there when she reaches the top, she'll let out an Earth shattering scream just to feel something, anything.

Which is exactly what she just did. She screamed so loud that it almost came out a roar; full of frustration and heartache.

And there were people everywhere. But she didn't give a fuck at this point. She needed to scream and then hike down the path, turn around and do it all again because at this moment, she was the definition of a mess.

She knew she must have looked a little crazy just standing at the edge of the canyon top, hands on the top of her head while her chest heaved from trying to catch her breath, screaming and cursing at the top of her lungs, but she didn't care. She didn't care anymore and if people recorded her or took pictures and posted them on their stupid social network site for the world to see, she wouldn't justify her actions. She wouldn't have to post some explanation because she didn't owe anyone anything.

And maybe, just maybe, Naya would see it and know that she was so fucking lost and maybe then the brunette would call her back or text her and they could talk. And when she means talk, she means actually talk to each other, not spit lines back and forth at each other.

It had been a few days since their incident in the tin shed and they hadn't spoken a word to one another unless it was on a professional level. But this isn't like all the times before when they had stopped talking to one another. This was something entirely different.

There wasn't an upset or angry tension in the room, which Heather would have preferred, because right now, Naya just seemed so _indifferent._ It was like she didn't care anymore, and that terrified Heather more than any argument could. Because Naya is a fiercely loyal person and when she cares, she fights and claws and gets what she wants or needs, but right now, that passion was gone. There was no more fight in her and Heather knew if she didn't act, and fast, she would lose her completely.

"I can't let that happen."

She spoke the words out over the canyon; letting them wind down the paths and into the city streets of West Hollywood and out into all of Los Angeles.

"I won't lose her. Not now."

And with a resolute nod of her head, she turned her back on the breath stealing view of L.A. and took off; running full tilt down the fastest path to her car, a new plan driving her over the uneven terrain at break neck speeds.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon couldn't come fast enough for Naya. She had dealt with the silence on set from everyone all week and she was so tired of it. Everyone could tell that she and Heather were walking on egg shells around one another; not speaking unless it was required and most definitely not sharing a trailer anymore. Naya had practically moved in with Dianna, not that she cared, but even then she couldn't avoid the concerned looks from her hazel eyed friend.<p>

"What are you going to do about it?" Dianna asked her as they were preparing to leave set that night.

They had just finished filming the final scene of the night and she was exhausted and ready to have a couple of days off. A couple of days to take a few spin classes, maybe lay out by the pool, drink a few beers, and have no responsibilities at all.

"Di, I love you." She responded as she shoved a new script into her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "But I'm not talking about it and if you ask me again what _I'm going to do_ to fix this, I might punch you."

She held the trailer door open for the blonde and they made their way across the lot, Naya's head turning toward her trailer for the tiniest moment before continuing her trek to her truck. She tried to appear aloof about it, but she couldn't help but wonder where Heather was. It was weird, usually they left set together on Friday's, but that had stopped awhile ago, but old habits die hard and she couldn't stop the frown from forming on her face as she walked.

"She left already." Dianna informed her when the blonde had noticed her friends' quick glance at her trailer. "She actually asked to leave early; something about having a plane to catch."

The words felt like a punch in the gut to Naya.

_A plane to catch? Where was she going? _

She didn't want to ask, hell, she didn't really want to know, but the words bubbled out of her throat before stopping them.

"Where'd she go?" They sounded foreign coming from her; she pretty much always knew the general whereabouts of her best friends and the fact that she didn't caused her stomach to twist into little knots.

"I honestly don't know." Dianna said as they both approached their cars. "But, she did tell me to give you this before she left today."

Naya spun to her left to see Di reaching into her purse and pulling out a CD case and handing it over to her. She reached out and took it, a look of confusion clearly written on her face.

"What-"

"I don't know anything except that I was told to give this to you." Dianna said as she threw her purse into her passenger seat and leaned on her open driver side door.

Naya just stared at the blacked out CD case, not daring to open it until she was tucked safely into her car and away from Di's prying eyes. Not that she didn't trust or feel comfortable around her; she was one of her best friends. But for some reason, she knew this was important and she didn't want to find out what it meant until she was in the comfort of her Rover.

"Call me later if you wanna get dinner or something sometime this weekend!" Dianna called out, knowing that Naya was already lost in her own world and her words probably didn't even register.

"Yea, ok." Naya responded, not even sure what she was agreeing to before climbing into her SUV and taking a few deep breaths. She looked over to see that Dianna had already pulled off and she was indeed the last vehicle in the lot. She looked down at her hands and noticed how bad they were shaking and for just a moment she went through all the possible scenarios, each one worse than the first.

She decided to quit being a coward and open the damn thing; and acting as if the CD case was a damn bomb, she pried it open. She had to laugh at herself after seeing that it indeed only contained a CD and a piece of paper folded in half.

She started her truck and slid the CD into the player and opened the note; Heather's scribbled handwriting adorning the paper in her hands. She listened to the opening notes of the first song and after realizing she didn't recognize it, she put the note back into her lap for a moment and just listened.

_..I can't get you out of the sunlight,  
>..I can't get you out of the rain…<br>..I can't get you back to that one time,  
>..'Cause you and me are still recovering…<em>

_..So Let's just try to cool it down,  
>..The fighting, this feeling of flames…<br>..And let's just try to slow it down,  
>..We crash when we race…<em>

_..Oh, this is not the way that it should end,  
>..It's the way it should begin,<br>..It's the way it should begin again…  
>..No, I never wanna fall apart,<br>..Never wanna break your heart,  
>..Never wanna let you break my own…<em>

_..Yes, I know we've said a lot of things,  
>..That we probably didn't mean,<br>..But it's not too late to take them back…  
>..So before you say you're gonna go,<br>..I should probably let you know,  
>..That I never knew what I had…<em>

_..I never knew what I had…_

She couldn't believe that Heather would do something like this. This was a very upfront way of telling Naya exactly how she felt when words just didn't satisfy the situation anymore. A sad smile appeared on her face as she listened to the song. It was almost too perfect for what they were experiencing.

_..See I look for you in the morning,  
>..'Cause that's where my mind always goes …<br>..And I can't wait to get to the evening,  
>..'Cause that's when I want you the most…<em>

_..So Let's just try to cool it down,  
>..The fighting, this feeling of flames…<br>..And let's just try to slow it down,  
>..We crash when we race…<em>

_..Oh, this is not the way that it should end,  
>..It's the way it should begin,<br>..It's the way it should begin again…  
>..No, I never wanna fall apart,<br>..Never wanna break your heart,  
>..Never wanna let you break my own…<em>

_..Yes, I know we've said a lot of things,  
>..That we probably didn't mean,<br>..But it's not too late to take them back…  
>..So before you say you're gonna go,<br>..I should probably let you know,  
>..That I never knew what I had…<em>

_..I never knew what I had…_

While the song played, Naya had forgotten about the note in her lap, wanting nothing more than to just listen to the song playing through her speakers. So with a deep breath, she leaned her head back onto her head rest, closed her eyes and just listened.

_..But I know it now…  
>..I wish I would've known before how good we were…<br>..Is it too late to come back?  
>..Or is it really over? If it's really over…<em>

_..But this is not the way that it should end,  
>..It's the way it should being,<br>..It's the way it should begin again…  
>..No, I never wanna fall apart,<br>..Never wanna break your heart,  
>..Never wanna let you break my own…<em>

_..Yes, I know we've said a lot of things,  
>..That we probably didn't mean,<br>..But it's not too late to take them back…_

_..So before you say you're gonna go,  
>..I should probably let you know,<br>..That I never knew what I had…  
>..I never knew what I had…<em>

_..I never knew what I had…_

When the song finished, that was it. There weren't any more songs on the CD and it flipped and began to repeat again. It was the opening guitar chords playing again that made her open her eyes and remember the note in her hands. When she opened it, her heart was in her throat. It was simple but also so complicated, two words written as plain as possible in the center of it.

_I'm Sorry._

Sorry? Sorry for what? She didn't even want to contemplate the words, so instead of thinking, she acted. She lunged for her purse and dug through it until she found her iPhone, easily putting in the unlock code and dialing Heather's number from memory.

No ring.

It went straight to voicemail.

'This is Heather Morris. Please leave your name and number and a brief message after the beep. Thanks.'

She always laughed at Heather's "professional" sounding voicemail but Hemo said it was just a habit because she didn't want someone calling her for a job and them hear her sounding like an idiot. But that was quickly forgotten when she heard the beep and realized she wasn't ready to leave a voicemail.

Naya quickly hung up and then stared at her phone. She tried to reason that Heather was probably still on the plane and that's why her phone was off, but that thought didn't calm her at all.

"Where are you going?" Naya asked the question to the empty car, more thoughts of where Heather could possibly be flying off to and the images of her reuniting with _him_ for a weekend causing her stomach to turn.

With the note in her hand and the song playing on repeat, she backed out of her spot and headed toward home, intent of getting in touch with her best friend as soon as she could. She needed to know what the note was about, and she wanted to know now.

* * *

><p>The entire weekend went by the same way. Naya sporadically called Heather all night Friday with nothing but Hemo's voicemail as a response, and again all day on Saturday and Sunday. Her phone would ring and she would rush to it only to find it was Kevin or Di and she couldn't even bring herself to answer.<p>

She hated the disappointment she felt every time she looked at her phone after a shower or a trip to the gym and see that she had no missed calls. It was these times she'd press call again just to listen to Heather's voicemail because it was the only way of hearing her voice.

Sunday night rolled around with still no word from Heather, and at this point she was worried. Naya eventually gave in and called Ashley, asking if she had spoken to her roommate at all this weekend. She knew Ashley wouldn't tell her much, but if she could at least let her know that Heather was okay, then that would be enough for her. And sure enough, the only response she got from Ash before she hung up on her was simple,

"Don't worry. She's fine." _Click._

_Thanks._ Naya thought sarcastically as she pocketed her phone and walked out onto her balcony for what had to of been the 50th time this weekend. She reached for her pack of cigarettes and leaned against the rail, lighting the last one from her pack and inhaling deeply. She looked up and saw the flashes of airplane lights blinking against the night sky and couldn't help but wonder,

_Where are you?_

* * *

><p>Early is the only way to describe it when her phone went off the next morning, but it took no time to feel awake when she saw the picture of a beautiful blonde on the call screen.<p>

"Hello? Heather?"

She didn't mean to sound like a drowning man being thrown a life saver, but that's kind of how she felt. She had been wishing to hear this girls' voice all weekend and she was finally getting that and she felt so relieved and comforted just knowing that Heather was breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Come get me." Heather said shakily into the phone. "Please. Just, come to LAX and get me."

Naya was already out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweats, the phone mashed between her head and shoulder as she tried to balance on one foot to pull on some shoes.

"Ok, I'm on my way." She said hurriedly into the phone, already searching for her damn keys. She couldn't remember where she threw them down on Friday night and the sound of Heather's voice made her search faster.

"Just, hurry."

_Click._

She dropped the phone from her shoulder and shoved it into her pocket, finding her keys in the deepest recesses of her purse and cursing under her breath for buying such a monstrosity of a bag as she headed out the door.

The thirty minute drive to the airport was going to be hell, but with the sounds of Colbie Caillat playing in the background, she knew she'd make it.

Heather continued to pace back and forth in the terminal, unsure of where she wanted to go as she waited on Naya to pick her up. It was early and LAX was still moving at a sluggish pace before the sure to be busy morning. She knew she had a little while before Naya got there, so she took a walk down to one end and then back, probably looking super confused or lost, but she didn't care. She just needed to walk or she would start thinking and then she didn't know what she would do.

Her phone went off once, a text from Naya asking which terminal she was in, and after she responded she decided to go outside and wait. There was a girl sitting outside waiting on a ride or a bus or something that kept looking at her and she knew she had been noticed, but she was praying that the girl wouldn't approach her or cause a scene. She couldn't handle that right now.

_Great, she has her phone out. No doubt taking a picture of me. _Heather thought as she saw out of the corner of her eye the obvious fan pointing her phone in her general direction.

She decided to just ignore it and make her way further down the waiting area, hoping the largish crowd would help disguise her. She didn't have any luggage, just what she had left in on Friday and a carry on, which made for light travel and easier movement through the crowd. When she heard the tap of a horn and saw a white Range Rover making its way through the throng of cars, she had never felt more relieved.

But then again, her stomach flipped over at the obvious predicament she had put herself in by leaving so abruptly and with no explanation. When Naya pulled up to the curb, Heather immediately opened the back door, threw her bag in, and jumped up front. The only thing she could do was offer an apologetic smile and say a quiet thank you to the girl driving before Naya pulled back into traffic and they made their way back toward Hollywood.

Neither spoke for a long time and it wasn't until Heather noticed the song playing in the car did she finally turn toward her best friend.

"I'm sorry." She said automatically, because at the moment she didn't really know what else to say.

"Yea, you've been saying that a lot lately." Naya laughed out, reaching up for her visor and pulling out the note Heather had left her on Friday and handing it to the blonde, who took it, but not before running her fingers over Naya's in the process.

The blonde saw the shiver run through her best friend and she couldn't help but smile a little at the physical affect she still had over the girl. But after remembering why she was indeed in the car with Naya early on a Monday morning after just flying in from Arizona brought her back down to reality. She realized she had missed what Naya had just said and asked her to say it again.

"I said, do you care to explain?" and she gestured toward the note in Heather's hand but also to Heather in general, obviously looking for some sort of explanation for her absence all weekend and then arriving at LAX looking a little worse for wear.

"I went to see Taylor." She doesn't know what made her say it so fast, but Heather knew she couldn't lie now. Now was the time for honesty, and Naya was going to get that because that's what she deserved.

"Oh…" Naya wasn't sure what she wanted to say, and instead she chose sarcasm to mask how much it hurt her to hear that. Her knuckles were white where her fingers wrapped around the steering wheel and it was taking everything in her to not punch the brakes and kick Heather out right on the side of the 405 interstate. "That explains the 'I'm Sorry' note then. Is this your way of telling me you chose him? Because if so that's kind of fucked up to call me to come-"

"I broke up with him." Heather said, almost like she didn't believe it herself but making it clear that that was her intent when she went to Arizona for the weekend.

'You… huh?" Heather was saying everything Naya could ever want to hear. To know that Heather broke up with Taylor and was now free to be with her made her feel like she was floating on cloud nine, but it still made Naya's stomach ache in weird ways and her heart clench when she glanced over to see her best friend looking so broken next to her.

This wasn't easy on Heather, no matter what, she still broke his heart and a small piece of hers' was also shattered. She had spent so much time with him over the last four years and losing that safety and familiarity was terrifying, and right now all she wanted was to curl up in bed and cry; not for her own broken heart, but for his.

"Just… please take me home Naya." She kind of figured that's what Heather would want to do, but she knew she couldn't.

"I can't… We have to be at work in less than an hour…" She didn't want to go to work. She wanted to pull over and grab Heather up in a hug and never let her go. She wanted to tell her how much she was loved and how she would make her happy, even if it was for no other reason than just to see her smile again.

"I'm calling in. It's just dance rehearsal… I'll catch up later. Just take me home."

She seemed so calm that it scared Naya, and even though she didn't want to leave the blonde alone at home while she danced her day away in the tin shed, she knew that Heather needed this. She needed some time alone, without Naya hovering and trying to make things better; things that she just didn't understand.

Naya wasn't stupid, she knew that Heather loved Taylor, and the fact that Heather was now hurting because of her made her take the exit toward Heather's instead of the one toward the studio lot. She took the turn onto Heather's street and when she parked, Heather immediately reached for the handle to get out. She was almost too quick, but Naya got a grip on her wrist and brought her back toward her, practically pulling herself over the center console in the process.

She was now sitting in her passenger seat with Heather in her lap, who was clinging to her shirt and crying into her neck. This is why she had stopped her from going inside so fast. She knew Heather needed some sort of reassurance that what she did was the right thing, and as the blonde cried and gripped her shirt tighter, Naya did nothing but run her hands through her hair and whisper over and over that she would be ok.

After several minutes, Heather's sobs began to subside and she pulled back and ran a sleeve over her nose and eyes, muttering 'gross' and causing them both to laugh.

"Thank you." Heather said as she slid out of the seat and onto her driveway, looking down her street for a moment before turning back and standing between Naya's knees that hung out of the car. Neither girl looked at each other; both not sure how to proceed after this turn of events.

Naya wanted to reach out and grab Heather again, pull her in for another hug, but she knew that that time was over. She was surprised when she felt Heather reach for her hands, grateful for the contact as they wove their fingers together.

Heather didn't feel like saying much, she just wanted to hold onto Naya for another moment. She knew the brunette needed to leave if she was going to make it to work on time, but she had something she needed to say before they parted ways. She looked up to find Naya staring at their hands, a look of being deep in thought etched across her face.

Heather always thought Naya looked most beautiful when she thought no one was looking; when she thought no one could see the wheels turning behind her brown eyes or the way her eyebrows would furrow slightly when something just wasn't adding up in her mind. Right now she had the look between sad and hopeful, not sure if she should feel relieved or upset by all the circumstances, and Heather didn't want her to look like that anymore.

She didn't want Naya to always look so sad when they were apart; she didn't want her to look sad ever. And it was this that got her to speak up.

"Nay Nay…" she whispered, squeezing her hands to get her to look up. When brown eyes finally met blue, she couldn't help but offer her a smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Naya whispered back, her voice sounding thick after not talking for so long. "Are you okay?"

Heather broke eye contact and looked back down at their hands, not sure how to answer that question.

"Sorry," Naya said, shaking their hands to get Heather to look back up. "That was a stupid question." She laughed a little at her own stupidity, but sometimes she just can't think straight with Heather in such close proximity to her.

"I'll be ok…" Heather said, trying to reassure her. "Eventually, I'll be ok."

When she said it, it all hit her again and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself. She and Taylor had broken up before, but never like this. Never had it felt so permanent; so real. And even though it terrified her to know that she had lost her safety net, she knew the girl holding onto her would be there to dust her off if and/or when she fell.

_I have to get inside. _ Heather thought as she felt herself begin to fall apart again. She just needed some time and she was hoping that Naya would understand that. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Naya's neck, pulling her into a hug that she didn't realize she needed until that moment. When Naya's arms slipped around her waist, she buried her face into the brunette's neck and let out one choked sob. She couldn't fall apart here, not again, so with a steadying breath that was filled with the scent of her best friend, she began to pull away.

Naya wanted to stay there, just like that, for as long as possible. She needed to feel and smell Heather surrounding her, and when the blonde started to pull away, she wanted to hang on, but knew she needed to let go.

Heather went around to the back seat and pulled out her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and shutting the door again. Naya hadn't moved from her spot in the passenger seat and Heather approached one last time.

"Thanks again for picking me up," she said, slipping her hand around to the back of Naya's neck, giving it a squeeze. When Naya's eyes opened, she noticed Heather's face was only inches from her own. All chances of catching her breath were wiped away with one look. They made eye contact for another moment before Heather pulled Naya by her neck closer and placed a kiss in the middle of her forehead.

"I love you." She breathed out against Naya's skin, both girl's squeezing their eyes shut at the words.

"I love you, too." Naya responded immediately, breathless, hands hanging limply at her sides. When Heather stepped away and said she'd call her later, it didn't feel like she was being brushed off. She knew Heather just needed to be alone and she'd give her that. She'd give her all the time in the world if it would get that cloudy, sad look out of those beautiful baby blues.

As Naya climbed back over the center console and got ready to drive away, she looked up to see Heather unlocking her front door and heading inside. At the last second, right before closing it, Heather turned around and gave her a smile and a wave. Nay smiled back and gave a wave of her own, watching as the blonde went inside and closed the door.

As she slid her sunglasses over her eyes and turned her Range toward the studio lot, she knew a lot of things were about to change.

She knew she was going to be moving back into her trailer soon.

She knew she was going to have a long road ahead of her to prove to Heather that everything will be alright.

And she also knew that sometime, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week or next month, they were going to work on _them_. And just the thought of there being a _them_ sent chills down Naya's spine and caused an enormous smile to break across her face.

Heather watched Naya's SUV pull away, wondering what Naya was thinking about all of this but also trying to not think about anything at all.

She didn't want to think of the way Taylor's face distorted with pain when she had repeated herself over and over again that they were done. And how much it hurt her to hear him blame Naya, without even realizing the depth of his accusations, for changing Heather into some 'Hollywood Girl' who couldn't handle a long distance relationship.

_He had no idea that all of this had everything to do with Naya, _she thought as she threw her bag down on her bed.

She didn't want to think about how she had lied to her mom and told her that the distance was just too much for them and that she just wasn't happy anymore. She wanted to tell her everything; she wanted to be honest and tell her how Naya was the person she loved more than anyone in the world, but she couldn't.

And it killed her.

She didn't even want to look Naya in the eye when she got into her car because she didn't want her to ask questions. She didn't want Naya to be disappointed in her lack of honesty with her mom, but she hoped her best friend would understand.

_She will. _She thought as she picked up her phone and called Zack to tell him she wasn't going to make it to rehearsal and that she'd learn the routine tomorrow. He didn't seem to mind and for that she was grateful.

_She has to. _

She fell onto her bed with a million thoughts racing through her mind, but she hoped that she could just crash for a few hours to disappear from it all. Her phone beeped on her night stand and even though she had a good idea of who it would be, she still rolled over, hoping _he_ wasn't going to be so mean during this round of text messages.

Taylor had been non-stop texting her ever since she left his house on Friday night. She had wanted to get it over with when she had gotten home and didn't want to lead him on any longer, so they had met up almost immediately after she landed, went to his house and broke up with him.

She told him that she couldn't do it anymore and that it was time for them to move on. They were different people now and there was no reason for them to continue the charade when they weren't happy. She didn't expect him to be so _angry_, but when he refused to let her leave until she explained, she knew this was the right thing.

She knew he wasn't the right person for her and she actually laughed at how jaded she had been the past few years. To assume that just because someone can take care of you makes them the right one for you is laughable, and after the time she's spent with Naya, she knew that being taken care of is only a piece of it.

Naya always told her not to think, to just do, and finally she was seeing the wisdom of those words. And when she told Taylor she was done and left him with nothing more than a simple goodbye, she felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders and the weight in her chest disappear.

She was sad, of course, but it was for him, not for herself. She was going to be fine, and it was nothing a good cry, a workout, and maybe a stiff drink couldn't fix.

And Naya. Naya could fix anything.

Remembering her phone in her hand, she looked down at the screen and couldn't help but smile, because it wasn't Taylor texting her.

No, it was the girl who could fix anything. The girl who was going to get her through this.

_I'm your best friend, first and foremost. Always. If you need me, I'll be there. Ice cream, take out, a movie, anything. Just let me know, ok dear? Love ya boo xoxo-Naya_

She knew she didn't need to respond; Naya would know that she got it and that she would take her up on her offer. Maybe not today, no, today was a day for herself. But soon. So soon they would begin again, and with the thought of that dancing around in her brain, she closed her eyes and took a much needed nap after the craziest weekend of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what cha think! Leave me a review or pop in to my tumblr! Trappedinwonder . tumblr . com (without the spaces obviously!)<strong>

**Next chapter, hmmmm.. should be good. ;)**

**xoxo-Kat**


	10. Chapter 10, I'd Have To Say, Yes

**Thank you all for sticking around during my abnormally long writing hiatus! Not gonna rant about how sorry I am, but, I'm super sorry for how long it's been! **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Trigger warning! Violence and blood. Shit's about to get real. **

**Forgetting Heather Morris  
>Chapter 10<br>I'd Have to Say, Yes**

* * *

><p><em>Run. Don't look back. Don't look at all the doors on either side of this never ending fucking mess of a hallway. Just run until whatever is chasing you can't reach you. Keep going. Don't stop.<em>

_Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was trying to run faster but it felt like her legs were filled with concrete and her arms couldn't pump fast enough. She could feel the breath of whatever was chasing her grazing the back of her neck, but she couldn't look back. Looking back meant completely acknowledging its presence and she didn't want to do that._

_She wanted to keep running until she found the right door to turn into and get away from the monster. Instead, the hallway kept on going; single light bulbs hanging from strings above her buzzing as she sprinted past them. It was weird, but she knew that each door she passed wasn't the 'right' door and that she had to find the right one fast or she would be too late. _

_Just as she rounded another corner of the never ending maze of hallways, she saw it. She doesn't know why and she doesn't know how she knows it's the right door, she just knows. And with a renewed energy, she sprinted as fast as she could, trying her hardest to break away from the monster and get her feet to move faster. _

_She was close now._

_10 paces at the most._

_But the monster was close too._

_And right when she reached for the knob to swing open the door that would lead to her safety, she felt the warm breath of the beast next to her ear and a hand grip her wrist, _

"_You're wrong." It growled mercilessly as the grip tightened. "You made a mistake."_

* * *

><p>"Heather, wake up." Naya whispered into her ear and shook her a little; trying to be gentle but firm all at the same time.<p>

When Heather finally came back to reality, she realized she must have fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. The grip she felt around her wrist was still there, and when she looked down she noticed Naya shaking her arm, trying to wake her from the dream. The breath was still on her ear, but the voice had changed; evolved into that soft whisper that only her best friend had.

She rolled a little and realized she had her head in Naya's lap; something that had been happening a lot during their movie and take out nights. Usually it would be the other way around, Naya's head in Heather's lap, but the brunette knew who needed to take comfort in a head rub more, and her lap was always open to her blonde counterpart.

"You ok?" the soft voice whispered, Naya's body hunched over so her lips were grazing Hemo's hair with only the slightest amount of pressure.

"Yea." Heather responded immediately, still a little breathless from the weird and crazy dream she had just been pulled away from. "Just a bad dream."

Naya gently started brushing Heather's hair back out of her face and ran her fingers through the blonde locks hoping to calm the girls' breathing. "Want to talk about it?" Naya asked.

In all honestly, Heather didn't know what to say. She could remember bits and pieces, like the running and the doors down the long hallway, but she couldn't remember who was chasing her. She remembered the words that were spoken to her before she woke up, and even now, in this warm embrace, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her back at the thought of what the monster had said: 'You're wrong… you made a mistake.'

_What in the hell does that mean? _She thought as she shook her head to clear her thoughts and also to tell Naya that there wasn't anything to talk about. She could tell her; she knows she could. She could just explain the stupid scary dream and move on with their night, but something about it bugged her.

Something about the way she was frantically searching for the 'right' door and the 'right' knob to turn. And how the voice behind her told her that she had been wrong when she found the 'right' door and that she was making a mistake.

She had been having these types of dreams a lot lately. Dreams where something or someone was telling her that she was a bad person, bad actress, bad dancer, friend, singer, lover etc etc and it was starting to freak her out a little. She knew about doubt, she had experienced a lot of that over the last couple weeks since her break up with Taylor, but it was like her subconscious was trying to torture her a little more before she could move on.

"Did you hear me?" Naya's voice floated back into Heather's ear and she knew she had gotten lost in her mind for a second and missed a question. Naya must have noticed her confusion because she asked again.

"Do you want to just call it a night?" Heather noticed she seemed a little hesitant to suggest it, but lately Naya had seemed that way; hesitant. Hesitant to hug her when they saw each other after a little time apart, to not initiate any type of physical contact until she was sure Heather wouldn't pull away… just, hesitant.

Heather knew it was because of her and her break up; she knew Naya didn't want to push any boundaries between the two of them, but since it wasn't something they had ever discussed, it just made things more confusing. They were so used to being able to just be; they never had to think about this kind of stuff before and now they were tip toeing around it instead of just dealing with it.

"I don't want you do leave…" It was out before she could swallow the words, but Heather didn't regret saying them. They hadn't spent a single night together since Heather returned from Arizona and right now she just wanted Naya to stay with her. She wanted to just hold on to her while she slept and wake up the next morning knowing she was right there.

"Are you sure Hemo?" Naya asked, "I don't want to rush anything, especially you. You don't have to feel obligated-"

"Don't ever use the word obligated when it comes to me and you." Heather said quickly, cutting across whatever ridiculous thing Naya was about to say. Heather flipped over until she was looking up at Naya from her lap, watching how the brunette's eyebrows knit together in thought over staying and obligations and everything else. "I _want _you to stay… and I will never feel obligated to do anything if it involves you, ok?"

Naya just nodded her head slightly, still in awe at how amazing this girl in front of her can be.

_And half the time she doesn't even realize it!_ Naya thought as she ran her hands through Hemo's hair again, a small smile on both of their faces. It was something she needed to hear and she knew I was something Heather needed to say. Just having that little bit of reassurance made her whole body feel lighter.

But she was also grateful that Heather wasn't lying on her chest right now, because, even though they had slept with each other and stayed at each other's houses before, this felt different. And the pounding of her heart and the flock of butterflies in her stomach were sure to give her nervousness away.

"You wanna know what this reminds me of?" Heather spoke softly into the living room, the main menu on the DVD they were watching providing the only light for them.

"What's that?" Naya whispered, head falling forward off the back of the couch to look down at the girl in her lap.

"That day in Mexico when we hung out in your suite." Heather's face cracked into a small smile at the memory of that afternoon.

"You mean the day you woke me up from a nap, pushed your way into my room, and then seduced me with your wicked ways?" Naya's face held a smirk that caused Heather's cheeks to turn a deep shade of scarlet.

"Seduced you." Heather snorted, rolling off the couch and standing up. "I don't think it takes much to make your knees go weak for me Ms. Rivera." She winked, openly flirting with Naya for the first time in weeks. Before Naya could say anything, Heather lunged forward, smacked the top of Naya's thighs, and took off running toward the stairs.

Naya knew it was a clear invite to chase her and in the moment, she was only happy to do so. This was them. This was how they used to be; so fun and carefree, something they hadn't experienced with each other in a long time, and Naya felt a weight leave her chest completely as she heaved herself up off the couch and took off toward her best friend, screaming half-hearted threats as she went.

By the time it was all over, both girls lay face first on Heather's bed room floor; laughing and trying to catch their breath from running around the entire apartment more times than they could count.

"We need to do shit like this more often." Naya said, rolling over to face the ceiling and laughing lightly at how out of breath she still was. She could see Heather roll onto her side out of her peripheral vision and Naya rolled over to face her.

The blonde had a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she couldn't help but ask because it was the first time she'd seen that particular smile in a long time, and it was contagious, her own smile forming just slightly on her lips.

"I don't know," Heather responded, and she couldn't help but tack on a little more when she saw Naya purse her lips. "Maybe it's because I'm just really happy right now." She smiled coyly at the brunette next to her and scooted closer, continuing to explain herself.

"And maybe because you make me really happy. And because I can finally do this without feeling even slightly guilty about it."

And as she spoke those last words, she rolled quickly to hover over Naya, her body laying half way on top of her best friend, her lips only a hairsbreadth away from the plump ones below her. They made a moment's worth of eye contact, both asking permission with their eyes to continue where they both knew, and wanted this to go, and without any hint of hesitation, their lips crashed together in a heated exchange of passion.

Neither knew how long they stayed on the floor, lips and mouths retracing old paths along jaws, necks, and tops of collarbones. Hands re-learning every dip and contour of each other's bodies, like the memory of their muscles just needed a simple reminder and then they remembered every spot that would cause the other to squirm.

Their clothes had yet to come off, but it wasn't about that in this moment. Right now, it was just about rediscovering each other, slowly, at a simple pace, so they could enjoy each other's presence again.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

Things were finally getting back on track for the two young women who had shared their fair amount of heartache with one another. Their relationship had finally 'left the gate' and they were beginning to get back to their normal, everyday, completely head over heels in love with each other ways.

They hadn't had 'the talk' yet, but neither felt like they should push it. They just wanted things to fall into place at its own pace, and like they always said, fate had laid a hand, so for now, they'd let fate deal with the specifics.

On the Glee set, everyone knew that they were building toward a solid relationship. They had moved back into their trailer together, much to the pleasure of Dianna who was grateful to have her space back and to the dismay of Ryan who knew the 'no sex in the trailers' rule was about to go out the window.

But what Ryan didn't know was that that rule had yet to be broken between the two girls. It was an unspoken one between them, but both had seemed to decide to _really_ slow down and start new; which meant that they had yet to sleep together, even though Heather had been single for over a month.

Not that they didn't want to; God did they want to! Both girls had been chomping at the bit to just feel one another again, but some things are just meant to be waited for. And for the first time in either's girl's life, they knew they had to get their ducks in a row, sort of speak, before anything else could happen.

One of those ducks involved Heather revealing the true nature of her and Naya's relationship to her family, most specifically, her mother. That was one hurdle she had yet to travel over and one that was going to be difficult to traverse, but she hoped that her mom loved her enough to see past everything and see how much she loved Naya and how much Naya loved her.

"Don't hurt yourself Hemo." Cory said as he entered the choir room set and plopped down in a seat next to her, his Finn Hudson flannel shirt fluttering against her thighs that were revealed from her short Cheerios skirt. "You look like your eyes are gonna pop out of your head…. Beef jerky?" he produced a large strip of jerky and waved it in Heather's face, which she would have accepted if she hadn't been distracted by a certain brunette coming onto set in her equally short Cheerios skirt.

"Yea, you're not even listening anymore." Cory said through a laugh as he spotted Naya walking toward them. He jumped up and headed toward his own chair in the middle front of the room; his mark for the next scene, leaving Naya's seat open for her to sit down.

"Hey you." Naya said as she sat on Santana's mark for the shoot.

"Oh helllooooo." Heather drew out, obviously eyeing Naya up and down, causing the brunette to blush furiously even under the heavy make-up that seemed to be covering her neck.

"Tracy in wardrobe told me to tell you that you gotta quit sucking on my neck so hard. They barely got these hickeys covered." She said as she pointed to her neck, explaining why she was caked with foundation, making her skin look a little darker than normal.

A regular person would blush and maybe even squeak out an apology for leaving rows of hickeys up and down someone's chest, neck and collarbone, but not Heather. Her face held a triumphant grin and she even fist pumped the air a couple times before both girls burst out laughing, oblivious to their audience as they discussed the state of Naya's ravaged neck.

"Get a room!" they heard from two rows down, a very 'Rachel Berry' tone to Lea's voice as she too took her place on set. They both looked toward the sound and couldn't hold back their smiles when they realized that there wasn't a single serious face in the room; all of their co-workers, their friends, held smiles. All of them ecstatic that these two had finally figured their shit out and was on their way to actually making each other disgustingly happy.

* * *

><p>"Longest. Day. Ever." Dianna said quietly as they trudged back toward the lot that held their trailers.<p>

"Right? Why did me and you have to stay so damn late to keep doing those takes?" Naya asked, even though she knew the answer. Her and Di kept busting out laughing when shooting a scene and they couldn't get the take right to save their lives. So bitching about it wasn't much use, but Naya really just wanted to be with a certain blonde right now, and that was enough to make her irritable even on the best of days.

"Alright, well you two have a good night, I'm gonna head home! See ya tomorrow for drinks or something?" Dianna asked, referring to their normal Saturday evening routine.

"Yea, definitely. We don't have plans, so I'll text ya later on!" They both parted ways, both with smiles on their faces for different reasons. Di because she was excited to go home and Naya because of the amount of 'we's' and 'you two's' that have been in a lot of conversations recently regarding herself and Heather. They were becoming that infamous 'two shot' again and she loved every minute of it.

This thought added a spring to her step as she made her way toward her and Heather's trailer; knowing a kiss hello and a walk across the lot holding hands toward their cars was waiting for her.

_Oh the little things. _She thinks as she reaches the steps and extends her hand toward the door. Right before she reaches it, she pauses, noticing the noise that was now erupting from her trailer.

"I was supposed to move to L.A. with you! And you just fucking ended it! All of it! And I want to know WHY!" The male voice boomed from inside, startling her and keeping her from opening the door. The voice made Naya's stomach crawl and her blood boil at the same time. She was frozen in place, dumbfounded, as she stared at her trailer door as the voices inside swelled to epic proportions.

"Because I don't love you like that anymore Taylor!" Heather's voice seemed to jar Naya from her internal rage but she still couldn't move, "I told you all of this." Heather's voice was softer now, pleading with the boy who obviously showed up uninvited, trying to make him understand her decision.

Naya wanted to burst in and tell him to leave, but she was more interested in letting Heather settle this business without her. She wasn't above ease dropping though, so she sat down on the step of the trailer and continued to listen.

"How can you just not love me anymore?" He asked, "How is that possible? I know the distance was tough, but I could come here Heather. I could come here and we wouldn't have to be apart."

"No Taylor, it wouldn't work-"

"It could work though!" He said, cutting her off and keeping her from telling him everything he didn't want to hear. "We could make it work. Just give me a chance."

Naya couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, but then again, he had his chance, several of them as a matter of fact, and she couldn't help but feel a little smug that she was one of the reasons Heather was telling him it couldn't work between them anymore.

"Tay… " Heather sounded tired, like she just wanted this to be over with. "It just won't work. It _can't_ work. I don't love you anymore-"

"Who is he?" Taylor asks, and the fact that he cut Heather off again was causing the blood to boil a little stronger through Naya's veins.

"Does it really matter?" She responded.

"WHO IS HE?" He roared, causing Naya to jump to her feet. She almost had her hand on the door when a sound from inside the trailer caused her to stop for a split second. The sound of glass shattering sprung her back into action and she had the door wrenched open and was inside in moments.

The scene before her made her once boiling blood run cold.

A vase of flowers that Naya had gotten Heather looked like it had been smashed against the far wall, closest to where Heather stood. Upon looking closer, Naya could see Heather clutching her forearm, blood seeping through her fingers where the vase had obviously hit her.

She made eye contact with Heather for a split second, assuring herself that she was ok for the moment, and immediately turned toward the man in the trailer.

"You son of a bitch!" Naya lunged at Taylor, nails raking down his face, then drawing back her fist and punching him as hard as she could. There was a satisfying crunch, but in the moment she wasn't sure if it was his nose or her hand that was broken. She was hoping it was his nose; it'd be the second time she'd maybe broken it and this time, she wouldn't feel even slightly bad about it.

Taylor had stumbled back and fell onto the couch, more surprised than anything by the sudden appearance of Naya in the trailer. Blood was trickling down his nose and he kept swearing under his breath, his normally calm façade returning after realizing how bad the situation had gone for him. This was not in his plan; his plan was to win Heather back, and after his outburst, he was almost certain he'd lost that chance.

Heather stood stock still, not daring to look down at her arm as she breathed in and out through her mouth, hoping not to catch the scent of the blood pooling out of her arm. She hated that smell and she knew if she looked down, she would probably faint, and that wouldn't help her situation at all at that moment.

She looked up to see Naya standing over Taylor, almost daring him to try and stand up. Heather didn't want that right now. Naya might think she's tough shit, and yea she hit him really hard, but if it came down to something physical, Taylor could do way more damage.

"Naya." She said slowly, immediately earning two sets of eyes on her, "I need you."

At those words, Naya was at her side in an instant, completely forgetting about the boy behind her and focusing her full attention on Heather.

"Don't take the pressure off." Naya said quickly, glancing around for something to wrap Heather's arm with. She felt something brush against her arm and looked over to see Taylor holding out his button down shirt; she didn't want to take it, her pride wasn't going to allow it, but one look at Heather's paling face made her swallow that pride and take it.

She started to wrap the shirt as tightly as possible, hoping there wasn't any glass in the cut that would only make the bleeding worse.

"Heather I'm so sorr-"

"You shut the fuck up Taylor. You don't get to say anything anymore!" Naya spit out as she tried to keep Heather on her feet, "This is your fault!"

"Nay, let's just go, I'm going to need stitches." Heather said, trying to diffuse the situation and get the hell out of there before either of them could say anything else. She was already feeling light headed from all the blood; she didn't need any other reason to feel sick to her stomach.

Naya grabbed both of Heather's biceps, giving them a slight squeeze to get her to look up. When blue eyes met brown, the spinning in Heather's head seemed to slow down to a stop. She gave a half smile and nodded her head, indicating she was ready to leave. Naya leaned in quickly, placing a chaste kiss on her best friend's forehead and began leading her out of the trailer.

A small crowd had formed outside of the trailer consisting of Dianna, Lea, and Mark, all of whom had heard the commotion from the trailer and came to check on things. As Heather and Naya emerged with Taylor on their heels, everything seemed to happen at once. Di and Lea rushed to the group, taking Naya's keys and running across the lot to the parking area to get her Range Rover so Heather wouldn't have to walk so far.

Mark pulled out all the stops and simply stepped in between Heather and Taylor, effectively stopping the younger man from going any further.

"I don't want any problems, I just need to talk to her." Taylor said, pleading with his voice and eyes to try and get Heather to look at him.

"She doesn't need your help bro." Mark said sternly, crossing his arms across his chest, his Mohawk making him look even more intimidating than he already was. Taylor knew he wouldn't win that fight so he stepped back, watching closely as Naya continued rubbing her hands up and down Heather's arms trying to calm her.

He watched as Heather would stop looking at the ground for a moment to stare up at Naya's face from her position on the neighboring trailer steps they sat her on. He watched as a small, reassuring smile would pop up on Naya's lips and how Heather would reciprocate the look. He saw how Naya was hovering, almost like she was protecting some she loved very much. Someone much more than a friend… more like a lover.

He might be a bit insensitive and oblivious to some things, but he wasn't blind. He took a deep breath, trying to process this information as he thought of a way to ask the question that was now burning in his mind. He tried to step around Mark but failed, being blocked by the older man who sidestepped with him, effectively cutting off his view of Heather and Naya.

Naya wasn't paying any attention to the drama around her, the only thing she was focused on was Heather and wondering what in the hell was taking Di so long with her car. Finally she looked up and noticed her own Range Rover coming toward them and she gently pulled Heather to her feet, steadying her against her body as she walked toward her car.

Di and Lea jumped out and helped load Heather into the passenger seat. She kept telling them to chill out and that she wasn't dying, but neither girl listened as Lea buckled the seat belt for her and Dianna checked the make-shift bandage before shutting the door. Naya had to go back into the trailer to grab her and Heather's purses, which was a whim decision because she didn't know if Heather knew her medical information and they would need that at the hospital, before walking back toward her car.

Right before she got to her door she heard footsteps coming toward her; they weren't moving fast, just with a purpose. She turned to see Mark and Taylor walking toward her, Mark ready to reach out and grab the other guy at a moment's notice. She let out of a sigh and turned back toward her car, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Do you love her?"

The words stopped her in her tracks. She didn't want to turn and face him; a part of her was actually a little scared to do so. She wasn't sure what she would find in his face; repulsion? Anger? She didn't want to find out, but as she opened her door and put one foot into her truck, she turned around and to say one last thing to the boy before driving away.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was a little intense. Heather was freaking out about possibly getting blood on Naya's seats while Naya was freaking out about how pale Heather was getting.<p>

"Fuck the seats Heather!" Naya said as she wove in and out of traffic.

"It would look like you tried to kill someone." Heather said as she stared over at her driver, "I can't have you going to jail because people thought you killed someone."

Naya snorted out a laugh, realizing that only Heather would be concerned about jail time while she bled to death in the passenger seat. Ok, Naya knew she was being over dramatic and knew that Heather wasn't going to bleed to death, but still, that t-shirt was soaked with blood and Heather was looking a little pasty.

"You feeling ok?" Naya asked, leaning over to touch Hemo's forehead, checking for any sign of illness due to the injury.

"Yes mom." Heather mumbled, then suddenly sitting upright in her seat as she said the words. "Shit. My mom's gonna find out about this!"

The look of terror on her face made Naya feel so many emotions at once. First, she was worried that Heather was going to have a freaking heart attack at the thought of her mother finding out about her injuries. Second was the feeling of her heart dropping to her stomach. She understood why Heather would freak out now, because once her mom found out about the injury, she would ask what happened. Heather, who couldn't lie to her mom even if she wanted to, would tell her about Taylor, the fight, the vase, and then would have to explain the break up. Then she'd have to tell her how Naya was taking care of her and that there was no need to freak out.

"Heather, it's ok." Naya said, some functionality returning to her body as she pulled into the Emergency Room parking lot. She put the Rover in park and turned to see Heather looking at her as if she had three heads or something. "Seriously sweetheart, she doesn't have to know anything. Just tell her about the break up, Tay freaking out, and that's it. You don't have to bring me up at all."

The words hurt her to say and she had to look away before Hemo could notice, but she didn't want to rush Heather into something she wasn't ready for, and if she had to wait, she'd wait. She already told Heather that whenever she was ready, she had her back, and until that time came, she'd play the best friend role better than anyone in the world.

"Ok." Heather breathed out; the look on Naya's face still etched into her brain when the brunette said she didn't have to tell her mom. She wasn't stupid. She knew that that was exactly what Naya wanted, but luckily for her, she had the most amazing best friend in the world, one that wouldn't push her.

"Let's get you inside." Naya said lightly, opening her door and coming around to help Heather out.

* * *

><p>Eight stitches and a couple of lies later, Heather and Naya were leaving the hospital and heading back toward Naya's house. They, well Heather, had decided to tell the doctor that she had fell into a table with the vase on it, causing it to crash to the floor and for her to land on top of it. Naya thought it sounded like a loud of bullshit, but the doctor seemed to buy it.<p>

"Alright my little Loratabbed-out friend, it's time for you to go to bed." Naya said as she gently led a pain killer poppin' Heather into her house. The doctor told Heather to only take one of the pain pills, but she took two for good measure, knowing that she'd be ok and knowing that it would help her sleep through the night.

"I'm s'not a pill popper Nay Nay oh playmate.."

_Great, now she's mixing up children's songs._ Naya thought as she half dragged Heather into her room to put her to bed. She wanted to make her shower, but decided against it when she noticed that Heather could barely stand up on her own. Instead set her on her bed while she found her some clothes to wear and some make up remover to clean up her face.

"Arms up." Naya said as she came back over to the bed and reached for the bottom hem of Hemo's shirt. She heard Heather hiss out in pain when the shirt ran over her arm; even with the extra padding from the sterile wrap covering the stitches, she still felt the slight rub of the cotton shirt.

"No shirt Nay." Heather mumbled, clearly not wanting anything rubbing against her arm when she slept.

Naya smiled a little at the glazed over look in Heather's eyes and swiped a few stray hairs from the blonde's face as she nodded her head, agreeing that that would probably be easier anyways.

"Head back a little though baby, I've got to get this make up off your face." And Heather did what she was told; leaning her head back, a goofy smile on her face as Naya began removing the day's worth of 'Brittany' make-up.

"What are you smiling at?" Naya laughed out, Hemo's smile never wavering as Naya ran the remover pad under her eyes.

"You called me baby." Heather said, her eyes looking more focused now than they did a few minutes ago. "You haven't called me baby in a long time."

Naya couldn't help but smile a little, a blush running up her face to the tips of her ears.

"Yea well," Naya said coyly, "you're my baby, right?"

She asked, trying hard to act completely immersed in the face cleaning process and not on the pounding of her heart against her ribs. A lot hung on this simple question; it would answer all the unspoken things they haven't said to each other yet.

Are they together now? Are they allowed to tell people? Are they going to go public or keep this a private thing?

Ok, so not all of those would be answered, but the most important one, the one that Naya wondered most about, was going to be answered.

Were her and Heather officially together.

And with a few simple words, Heather finally put all of Naya's thoughts at ease.

"I'd have to say, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live. ;) ok, not really, but a review would be amazing! <strong>

**Thank you to all of you who have stuck around for this story! If you wanna drop me a more personal line, go to my tumblr yo!**

**TrappedinWonder . tumblr . com **

**xoxo-Kat**


	11. Chapter 11, Blissful Moments

**First, thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me super happy and I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story!**

**Also, I wanted to address something that a lot of people mentioned in reviews after the last chapter: Heather not showing the same amount of love toward Naya as Naya shows her. I totally get it… and I planned it like that. You have to remember, she just broke up with someone after a 4 year relationship. That's not easy and not something that just gets pushed under the rug even if there is someone waiting for you. She has a lot of emotions and guilt and doubt going through her mind (ie: her dream at the beginning of ch. 10 and her thoughts about telling her family). So no worries, it's not that she doesn't love Naya as much as Naya loves her, she just has a little bit more to sort through before she dives in head first.**

**Now, on with Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 11  
>Blissful Moments<strong>

"G'morning baby." Heather whispered into Naya's chest when she felt the brunette stir beneath her, placing a kiss to her collarbone.

"I could get used to that." Naya yawned out, her voice scratchy from sleep; it was a voice Heather had grown to love over the years of countless sleepovers. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes." Heather responded, purring like a cat when she felt Naya's hands rubbing her bare back and running her fingers through her hair.

She had actually been awake for quite awhile, desperate for a pain pill for her arm but not wanting to move from her spot. She was wrapped up in all things Naya Rivera: her smell, her body heat, her breathing, her heartbeat. All of it was every heavenly thing she could ever need wrapped up into one moment and she didn't want to move until she absolutely had to.

"Can we get brunch today?" Heather asked, her stomach rumbling from missing dinner last night because of the trip to the hospital. While Naya was asleep, she had been trying hard not to think about the incident that had landed her the bum arm, but with each stabbing pull of her stitches, she was reminded.

She was reminded of Taylor and the way he had showed up unannounced on the steps of her trailer, begging for a minute of her time. How she, against her own better judgment, let him in so they could talk, even though she knew he couldn't say anything to change her mind. She remembered the way he paced back and forth in front of her, running his hands through his hair and looking worse than she had ever seen him.

The rest of it seemed like a blur; the fighting, the yelling, her insisting they were through and him continuing to try to persuade her. She could feel the small amount of doubt settling into her very bones when he said they could try again, making her double think everything she had been telling herself prior to breaking up with him. She started to re-think her feelings and wondered if she was making a mistake.

Then he asked if there was someone else, and the doubt was erased.

She remembered why she was doing this. Why she had pushed him away when he had tried to kiss her when he had come into the trailer and why she had continued to push away the advances he made toward her. She remembered and her resolve got stronger. When the vase shattered next to her and the glass raked across her arm, she didn't have a lot of time to think about anything else, because there she was.

There was Naya, her knight in a shiny red cheerleading outfit coming to save the day. She watched her deck the guy and with a single phrase, _'I need you',_ she was at Heather's side. She grabbed her and looked her in the eyes, concern and fear and love shining from the deepest depths of those brown orbs, and it was then that she knew. She knew with all of her heart and soul that she had made the right decision… the right choice.

There was no more doubt that Naya was who she needed and wanted in her life and she would no longer hide from these feelings.

"Heather." Naya interrupted her thought process, tapping lightly on her back to bring her back to the present.

"Hmm?" she responded, still drawing lazy circles on Naya's stomach.

"I said, where do you wanna do brunch?"

"Let's go to The Griddle on Sunset." Heather said, excitement in her voice as she thinks about the massive amounts of Red Velvet Pancakes she's going to eat from her favorite brunch spot.

"You're so predictable." Naya responded, pushing Heather back a little to get a good look at the blonde's face. They're eyes bounced back and forth between each other's, coy smiles on their faces and a faint blush showing on Heather's cheeks.

"You're blushing." Naya mumbled, lifting her hand to push back all of Heather's hair that was falling down around her. She gave up when she realized it was a lost cause…

"Because you're looking at me like that." Heather said, eyes bouncing to Naya's shoulder; the direct eye contact making her feel a little squirmy.

"And how am I looking at you?" Naya said through a smile, unable to hide her amusement at the way the girl on top of her can't seem to look at her.

Blue eyes finally came to rest on brown, both soft, both with a small furrow to their brow as they thought about their question and their answer, respectively. Heather felt Naya's hand fall from her hair and onto her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into the touch and close her eyes, loving the way the brunette's thumb rubbed across her lower lip ever so lightly. When she opened her eyes, she found Naya still watching her, and finally she had her answer.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Naya's temple and then placed her lips at the shell of her ear; a little bit of embarrassment and a lot of love causing her to not be able to look her in the eye when she said it.

"You're looking at me like I'm the best thing in the world."

She felt Naya's breath catch in her throat, but then she felt a hand on the back of her neck, a gentle squeeze, a simple and unspoken request to look up.

"That's because you _are_ the best thing in the world." Naya whispered, and she leaned up tentatively, waiting only centimeters from Heather's lips for her to come that last bit of distance.

And when she did, when the gap between their lips disappeared, both girls could have sworn later that there was a fireworks show happening behind their eyes.

Heather never broke the kiss as she began to worm her way fully on top of Naya. Their lips made small, wet, popping sounds as they rubbed together, both in perfect sync as the kisses got heavier. Heather ran her tongue along the length of Naya's bottom lip and the moan that reverberated through their mouths was enough to make them both press harder into one another.

Their tongues began to dance, both pushing and withdrawing, capturing small tastes of each other as Naya's hands fell from Heather's neck to the middle of her back, resting on the clasp that was holding the only piece of fabric left on the blonde's upper body.

"Take it off." Heather whispered, breaking away from those plump lips to pepper kisses to every inch of Naya's face.

It took Naya only a couple of seconds to release the bra and it took Heather less time to throw it across the room. Both women knew where this was heading and for the first time, they were one hundred percent on board. There was no guilt, no boyfriends, and no distractions-

"…_and I'll be, you're cryin' shoulder.. I'll be, love's suicide.. and I'll be better when I'm older.. and I'll be, the greatest, fan of your life…"_

Hemo's phone begins to ring from the bedside table, causing both girls to pull apart for only a moment. Heather immediately reaches over, silencing the ring tone, and returning to her previous position; smiling a little into the kiss when she notices Naya trying to catch her breath.

She could feel Naya beginning to press up with her hips, a clear sign that she needed more friction and also making Heather realize she needed the girl below her in less clothing. Without much preamble, she grabbed for the v-neck t-shirt and pulled it up over the brunette's head, basking in the fact that Naya had not worn a bra to bed.

Heather couldn't help but smile when she leaned back down, peppering kisses to the underside of Naya's jaw, feeling it clench when she began dragging her nails up and down the taunt skin of the stomach below her.

"…_and I'll be, you're cryin' shoulder.. I'll be, love's suicide.. and I'll be better when I'm older.. and I'll be, the greatest, fan of your life…"_

"Jesus, really?" Heather yelled out to no one in particular, lunging for her phone and silencing it again. Naya choose to ignore it, instead focusing on the way Heather's breasts bounced a little when she sprang back onto the bed, her thoughts completely consumed by the perfect body lingering above her.

They picked up right where they left off, hands roaming over backs and torsos, squeezing at each other's boobs and pinching nipples, causing one to grind their hips into the others, the pressure and intensity in the room reaching a boiling point.

When Heather's lips pressed more firmly into the ones below her, Naya knew what she wanted. She knew what the blonde needed to feel and she was ready to give it to her. She was ready to give her everything in the world, and in this moment, she knew where she needed to be most, and almost as if reading her mind, Heather breathed out the words she had wanted to hear for months.

"I need you." The words were like music to her ears. It felt like this was the first time she had heard those words come from that mouth and she actually believed them wholeheartedly. And when she responded, Naya hoped that Heather could hear everything she wanted to say in two words.

"M-me too." She said, breathless as she kissed under Heather's chin and at every inch of her neck and chest she could reach from her position below the blonde.

Being careful not to hit her injured arm, Naya began worming her left hand down between them, running her fingertips along the top of Heather's shorts and feeling the blonde suck in a breath and her stomach muscles twitch.

"Please." Heather begged, finding Naya's lips with her own and pressing harder when she felt Naya's fingers slip past the waist band of her shorts and rub her through her underwear. She canted her hips down and she was sure that Naya could feel her wetness on her fingers through the fabric, but it was well past the time for being self-conscious and she rocked harder into the brunette's hand, wanting the friction and moaning when Naya provided it.

"You're so wet baby." Naya husked out, feeling so overwhelmed by all things Heather and loving every second of it. She wanted to taste her, to smell her, but she knew that that would have to wait. Right now, she just wanted to feel her, and she was so close to getting that.

"Only for you." Heather said, a small smile on her face as she and Naya made eye contact for the first time since things started to get hot and heavy.

"Only for you." She whispered again, leaning down to press their lips together in a quick kiss while placing her elbows on either side of Naya's face and wrapping her hands in brown locks. She raised herself off of Naya just slightly with this new position, giving the girl below her both more room to move and also giving permission to take things further.

Naya got the hint and rubbed Heather's mound harder through her underwear, searching for her clit through the fabric and feeling Hemo tense when she found it. She began making small circles over the nub, noticing the way Heather was beginning to rock against her, the blonde's breath coming out in short spurts as the pressure in her stomach built up much faster than expected.

Nay knew she was running out of time, and with one quick motion, she ran her hand up to the waist band of Heather's panties and slid beneath it, feeling that slick wet heat that caused her own thighs to tremble. Heather was whimpering into Naya's ear, begging her to push into her.

She ran her fingers up and down her folds, coating them with her juices and rubbing some on her clit, feeling the girl above her quiver at the touch. She knew she could get her off by only touching her clit, but she wanted more, and she knew Heather did too. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity since she had last done so, she slid two fingers deep inside of Heather.

A strangled moan erupted from Heather's mouth as she quickly began to ride Naya's fingers. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked down between their hips, her shorts were pushed down and she was able to watch as Naya pushed another finger inside of her and how the smaller girls' wrist was working at the awkward angle. When she felt a thumb brush over her clit, she had to start moving or she would combust.

She started moving her hips up and down, Naya matching each thrust with a flick of her wrist and a slide of her thumb, enjoying every bit of this moment with the girl she loved. And Heather loved the way Naya's body moved below her and the way her fingers were curling just slightly inside of her.

It wasn't long before she could feel Heather tightening around her fingers and Naya knew she wanted to watch her come undone. She loved the look of unhindered ecstasy that would pass over Heather's face when she came and she wanted to see that again.

"Come here." Naya breathed out, reaching for Heather's side with her free hand and pulling her down so their chests were flush together. She kissed Heather senseless for a moment, relishing in the words now coming from her best friend (Girlfriends?) mouth.

"Yea.. yea. Yea.. ri-rig-right there.." It was these breathy words that would be the death of her someday, Naya just knew it, but right now, she was going to fall into them.

She began pumping her fingers harder, feeling this time, instead of seeing, Heather's hips press further into her hand, and when she began to scissor her fingers inside of her, Heather's verbal dam finally burst.

"Mother fucker! Please don't stop Nay, please don't stop! I'm so close, I'm so.." she drifted off as her eyes squeezed shut, face pressed hard into the crock of Naya's neck. She was placing kisses there when Naya felt the full force of Heather's orgasm grip her fingers.

The way Heather's inner walls squeezed around her fingers was enough to make her almost come herself, and as continued to thrust in and out, she felt Heather's body spasm, her fingers digging into Naya's arms as she whispered the words 'I love you' over and over and over again like a mantra.

Naya began to slow it down, relishing in the way Heather continued to mumble those three words into her neck, feeling those thin pink lips press against the skin under her jaw, and another set of pink lips still pressing into her hand. When she knew Heather was entirely spent, she pulled her hands slowly from her shorts, resting it on the small of Heather's back and falling back into the pillows with a sigh.

She could feel Heather settling further into her, nuzzling is a better word, as the blonde wrapped her arms fully around Naya's body and took a couple of deep breaths.

"That," Heather said, a small laugh leaving her throat, "was amazing." She turned her head and attempted to kiss Naya, but ended up just hitting the corner of her mouth.

Naya smiled and hugged Heather closer, glad to have finally broke down that barrier between them and taking a moment to appreciate the fact that Heather was here and she had finally gotten to make love to her.

The blonde shifted a little and when her pelvis contacted with Naya's, a small gasp left her lips, giving away the fact that she was still extremely turned on and in need of Heather's attention. Hemo couldn't help but laugh a little as she kissed her way up Naya's jaw, whispering sweet nothing's against her lips before giving into the brunette's unspoken demands.

She slowly dragged her nails down Naya's stomach until they came in contact with her shorts, toying with the draw strings.

"Stop teasing." Naya said, slapping Heather's non-injured arm to get her to focus.

"Yes ma'am!" Heather laughed out, leaning down to press kisses to Naya's chest. She began circling the brunette's breast with her tongue, teasing, of course, until wrapping her lips around the nipple. She sucked it into her mouth, watching as Naya arched her back against the touch and pulling back to blow a stream of cool air over the hardened nub. She switched and did the same to the other pert breast, the nipple already erect and ready to be lavished with attention.

When she felt Naya's hand wrap around her wrist between their stomachs, she knew she was done teasing her. She leaned down and kissed her and pushed past both her shorts and underwear, gasping when she felt just how much Naya needed her at that moment.

Finally, she was going to be able to touch Naya and completely immerse herself in the experience. No fears and no guilt. She smiled a little at the thought and ran her finger through slick folds at the same time, causing the girl below her to give her a questioning look but quickly erased it when long, nimble, fingers traced over her clit.

"I'm gonna rock your-"

"…_and I'll be, you're cryin' shoulder.. I'll be, love's suicide.. and I'll be better when I'm older.. and I'll be, the greatest, fan of your life…"_

"Ok, I'm sorry. This is the third time she's called, I have to answer it." Heather said, growling as she rolled off of Naya and reaching for her phone without any more fanfare.

"Who is it?" Naya barked, rolling onto her side to watch Heather reach for her phone, huffing out and clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"My mother."

That shut up any complaint she was going to make about the constant calling and all traces of arousal seeped from her body just as quickly as it had hit her. She knew Heather and her mom were close and with Heather's past, the fact that she didn't answer after the second call was impressive. When Hemo's mom called, Hemo answered… it was like, a law between them or something.

"Hello?" Heather answered, and Naya couldn't help but smile when she noticed how out of breath Heather looked and how flushed her face was. Also the fact that she was standing next to the bed completely topless helped.

Naya's smile got bigger.

Heather seemed to notice and made her way back to the bed, rolling her eyes at Naya's blatant leering. She threw herself down and hissed when her arm made contact with Naya's side, momentarily forgetting about her mom on the phone and cussing under her breath by the pain shooting through the gash.

Naya winced when she saw the look of pain on Heather's face and immediately got up to get her pain killers. She was back in less than a minute with a full glass of orange juice, stealing a sip before handing them to the blonde who mouthed a 'thank you' before taking the pills and sitting the glass back down.

Naya could tell that Heather was getting annoyed with her mom just by the expression on her face and shot her a questioning look. Almost in response, Heather placed her phone on her chest and pressed the speaker button, her mom's voice booming throughout the room as if she had just walked in on them in bed together.

"Heather Elizabeth Morris, I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now!"

Naya frowned from her spot next to Heather as she listened to the tone of voice coming from a very upset mother on the other end of the line.

"Mom, seriously, I'm fine!" Heather huffed out, clearly annoyed with herself for all the lies she had been talking herself into for the last few months. "It wasn't a big deal. I didn't even know paparazzi saw me go in!"

Naya began to put the first part of the conversation that she hadn't heard together. She and Heather must have been seen entering the hospital and Hemo's mom must have caught wind of it.

"Well obviously it was a big enough deal for you to have to go to the hospital!" her mom replied, just as exasperated by the conversation as her daughter seemed to be. "If something happened at work you can just tell me, it's not like I'd tell you to quit or anything."

Heather's eyes flickered over to Naya when her mom said those words. She wasn't sure to what extent her mom would go if she found out about her and Naya's relationship and hearing her say even a joke about telling her to quit her job put her on edge.

Naya, sensing Heather's uneasiness, flipped onto her side facing the blonde and grabbed her arm, careful to not cause any pain to the wound as she placed it between them on the bed. Then she simply began running her nails up and down her arm, avoiding the bandage and paying extra attention to the crook of Hemo's elbow and her wrist; two places Naya knew she loved to be touched. This seemed to help Heather calm down as Naya watched her chest rise and fall with a deep, and somehow loaded sounding, breath.

"It was Taylor." Heather said calmly to the woman on the other end of the line.

"What was dear?" Her mom seemed aloof all of a sudden, like the mention of her future son-in-law was a random attempt by Heather to steer the conversation in another direction.

"He was the reason I was in the hospital." Heather was trying to stay calm, but she knew this was going to blow up to epic proportions if she didn't do this correctly. "He came to L.A. to try and talk me out of breaking up with him."

"You broke-" Heather could hear her mom screech over the phone but she didn't want to stop until the story was out, so she cut her off and continued.

"We got into a fight in my trailer and he threw a vase of flowers at the wall." She said it so calmly that Naya chanced a glance up at her, hoping that this wasn't going to cause her anymore stress in her already stressful life, but she seemed ok, so Naya continued to listen and scratch her arm. "The vase shattered and some of the glass hit my arm. It cut me and I had to go to the hospital and get some stitches."

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening and after a few seconds, Heather checked her phone to make sure the line hadn't been disconnected. When she noticed that it hadn't been, she decided to try and coax her mom back into the conversation.

"Mom?" Heather sounded concerned, and in all honesty, she was. She was freaking out. She didn't know how her mom was going to take all of this and the fact that they were doing it over the phone wasn't helping… the only thing helping was the soft touch on her arm from the girl next to her. She glanced over and caught Naya's eye, receiving a reassuring smile from the brunette and a kiss on the crook of her elbow.

She didn't know how she had been so dumb to not see it all before, but this beautiful, smart, and funny girl next to her was perfect, and she couldn't have realized it at a better time.

"So, you two broke up?" Heather's mom seemed unable to process everything at once, "I know you told me when you were home that you had broken up, but, I just thought…"

"You just thought it was temporary?" Heather ventured, trying to sort out everything her mom _wasn't_ saying.

"Yea, I guess..." Her mom said, her voice trailing off at the ends of her sentences like she was thinking really hard about it all.

"Well, it's not temporary, and if I wasn't sure before, I'm definitely sure now." Heather said, searching for Naya's hand and interlacing their fingers, feeling more tethered to the Earth and more in control than she had in a long time.

"WAIT!" Momma Morris screeched through the phone, causing both girls to jump, their hearts in their throats as if she had pieced together _everything_ that this situation was about. "He _threw _a fucking vase at you!"

Naya had never heard Mrs. Morris swear, let alone drop the F bomb, and she smirked a little at the thought that finally she understood how much of a douche bag Taylor actually is.

"Well, not _at_ me." Heather said, "He threw it at the wall and pieces hit me. But either way, he threw a vase like a crazy person, so yea, he's banned from the production lot and I'm about 90% sure Naya broke his nose when she came into the trailer and found me bleeding and saw him standing there looking like an idiot."

Heather had a smile on her face and Naya wasn't far behind her as she shrugged and squeezed the blonde's hand. She had momentarily forgotten about all of that, but now that it was in her mind, she realized the small twinge of pain in her left hand when she flexed it. She glanced down at it, noticing it was slightly bruised and wondering how she hadn't seen that before now. She probably should have had the doctor look at it last night, but she was too worried about Heather to think about it then. Plus, she's sure the adrenaline running through her in that moment would have prevented her from feeling much pain anyways.

Heather seemed to notice and realize what Naya was looking at and thinking about, and with a swift motion, brought the brunette's knuckles to her mouth, placing a lingering kiss to them, hoping to make it feel better.

"She punched him?" they were pulled from their small moment by Heather's mom once again, worried about what she was going to say next. "Good for her! Tell that girl I'm making her whatever she wants for dinner the next time I see her!"

Naya's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider and Heather forgot to breathe when she registered what her mom had just said.

"S-s-so you're not mad that she hit him?" Heather stuttered out.

"Well, I can't say I think violence is the answer," Momma Morris said, "but, she protected my baby girl like she always has so make sure you tell her the next time you talk to her that I owe her dinner!"

"Actually," Heather responded, looking at Naya to see if it was ok to mention that she was there and with a simple shift of her eyes, Naya gave her her answer, "she's sitting right here… we were getting ready to do brunch."

"Hi Mrs. Morris!" Naya yelled toward the phone, hoping there wasn't something in her voice that a mom-radar could pick up on that would alert her to the fact that she was doing unspeakable things to her daughter only moments earlier.

"Hi Naya! Thank you for looking after my girl!"

"It's no problem, really. I know she would have done the same for me." Naya said softly, glancing up at Heather, wishing for just a moment that they're lives were this easy all the time.

Here they were, having a great conversation with Heather's mom, together, curled up in bed like two lovers should be. If anyone were on the outside looking in, watching the way Naya draped herself over Heather's stomach with the phone still balancing on her chest. Watching Naya as she felt the rise and fall of Heather's breathing; well, you'd think this was exactly where they all belonged… in this blissful moment of happiness.

There was a small awkward pause in the conversation where none of the women involved knew what to say or were too wrapped up with their current bliss to really care to continue talking. Finally Heather's mom broke the ice.

"Heather, are you ok baby? I know I didn't ask that earlier during my freak out but really, are you going to be ok?"

Heather couldn't stop herself from looking at Naya when her mom asked her this. Naya just gave her one of those beautifully small smiles that she keeps tucked away specifically for her best friend and she had her answer.

"Yea mom, I'll be ok." Heather said as she reached for Naya's hand again, interlocking their fingers and pulling them to her chest to rest under her chin. Everything just felt ok in this moment and not until this conversation with her mom did she really understand that she _would_ be ok. It was a heady feeling to actually know that finally, after months, hell years, of torment, that things were going to be ok again.

"Ok! And Naya? I expect you to take care of my baby." Heather's face cracked into a smile at the words as she glanced at Naya, seeing an equally large smile on her face.

"Of course!" Naya didn't even have to think of a response; she knew that she would always take care of this girl for as long as she wanted her in her life… which she hoped would be a very long time.

"Good. Ok, I'm going to go! You girls take care! I love you Heather."

"Thanks mom and I love you too! I'll talk to ya soon!" Heather said, clearly ready to be off the phone but never wanting to rush a conversation with her mom.

"Oh hunnie," Her mom said quickly causing Heather to take her finger away from the 'end call' button, "I almost forgot, I was wanting to come and visit soon. Would this coming weekend work for you? I have Friday and Monday off work so I figured I could make a long weekend out of it… what do you think?"

"Like, this weekend? As in, like, 6 days from now?" Heather stuttered out, not sure if she's ready to face all this madness head on, which is what she'd have to do if her mom came to visit.

_Deep breaths Heather, deep breaths. _She said to herself as she listened to her mother's reply.

"Well yea silly! I haven't been out your way in awhile and Lord knows I could use the mini-vacation."

She looked to Naya for help, but the brunette seemed extremely interested in her cuticles all of a sudden. Heather nudged her and raised her eyebrows when they made eye contact, needing help but not getting any. She knew why Naya blanked out her expression… she wanted Heather to make this decision for herself. No pressure.

"Yea mom, I'll get you a room and a flight out… I'll send you an e-mail on Monday with your confirmation numbers and-"

"Hunnie I can get my own flights."

"Oh shush up woman, I got it." Heather joked, knowing she would never allow her mother to pay for a flight out to see her. Plus, joking with her mom made her feel less anxious about her visit.

"OK ok.. alright, I'll let you go! I'll talk to you soon sweetie! Love you! Bye!" d

"Love you too. Bye!" As Heather hung up the phone, Naya could sense her relief but also her nerves about the entire conversation.

They lay there for a few minutes, Naya still with her head on Heather's stomach while the blonde seemed to just be staring off into space. Naya wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but then again she wasn't sure if she actually _wanted _to know. She just seemed happy to be off the phone, so Naya figured she would let her enjoy the reprieve for as long as she wanted.

"It'll be ok, ya know." Heather says slowly, still unsure if she was being honest, but hoping her words were going to turn out to be true. "My mom loves you and… and, I love you, and that's all that matters at the end of the day, ok?"

Naya knew with ever fiber of her being that she would never get tired of hearing those words, but now, it just all seemed so much better. And that weight that seemed to be sitting on her heart lifted when she said it back.

"I love you too…"

No truer words were ever spoken, but because of her love for Heather, she also knew that she wasn't going to push her. She wasn't going to make her do anything she wasn't ready for.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She said quietly, her eyes meeting blue ones just a couple of feet away. "We can just play it cool when your mom is here… she doesn't have to know about-"

"Shut uppppp." Heather said playfully, pushing Naya off of her stomach and rolling over on top of her once again, pinning her to the mattress. "Let's not worry about it today, ok?"

Naya couldn't help but nod her head and smile, knowing that her little moment of bliss was going to last a bit longer before they had to make a decision regarding the mom visit.

"Now where were we?" Heather asked, a smirk appearing on her face as she hovered above Naya, clearly ready to pick up where they had left off before the phone call. Her hand was already weaving its way down Naya's bare stomach and toying with the waistband of her shorts when she felt it.

The look on her face when Naya grabbed her wrist to stop her was enough to make the brunette burst out laughing.

"Actually babe," she said lightly, pulling Heather's hand to her mouth to kiss her palm, "talking to your mom was kind of a turn off."

"What?" Heather gasped out, clearly distressed about not having her turn to worship Naya's body the way she had wanted to for weeks. The pout that formed on her face almost made Naya lose her resolve, but the moment had passed and right now, all she wanted to do was kiss that pout away and go get some brunch with her girl. So, that's what she did.

After a chaste kiss, she whispered "Soon" against Heather's lips, push her off and rolling to her feet, sending the blonde a wink. "But for now, Red Velvet pancakes sound amazing!"

Heather let out a growl and even whined for a minute, throwing a temper tantrum on the bed before she was on her feet and dressing faster than Naya had ever seen her dress, clearly just as excited for brunch as Naya was.

Naya, who had pulled on some clothes while Hemo threw her little fit, couldn't stop herself from walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around Heather's waist; barely able to rest her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

She started to place kisses on her neck, feeling hands rest on top of hers where they sat just above the blonde's navel. They stayed like that for a moment, Heather leaning into her front, before their growling belly's caused Naya to lean up and whisper seductively into the shell of Heather's ear:

"Last one downstairs has to drive."

And with a smack to that amazing ass clad in a pair of grey sweat pants, Naya took off for the bedroom door, a squeal of laughter ringing out behind her as she shot down the stairs.

In the bedroom across the hall, Heather's roommate Ashley could be heard screaming at the top of her lungs, "Get the fuck out of my house you fucking horn dogs! And if you don't bring me pancakes I will beat your ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>1, The Griddle Cafe on Sunset Blvd. in Hollywood IS the best place for brunch and their Red Velvet Pancakes are to die for! Just a side note for anyone who goes to that area… seriously, go eat there.<strong>

**2, thank you all so much again for the love, and alerts, and messages, and stuff! It's awesome to hear from you all.**

**Also, dun dun dunnnn! Heather's mom is coming to visit. Should be funnnn!**

**Leave me some love!  
>xoxo-Kat<strong>


	12. Chapter 12, Mommy Dearest

**I wanted to have this up for mother's day but it just couldn't happen. As always, thanks for sticking around! I only read through this chapter once, so please forgive any mistakes! If you find a MAJOR error, please message me either on ff. net or on tumblr so I can fix it! Thanks ya'll!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 12  
>Mommy Dearest<strong>

Monday

"Heather!" She heard her name being called from the audience in front of the stage and she knew she had screwed something up. The look of confusion that normally sat on Brittany's face so naturally was now firmly in place on Heather's.

"I'm sorry Brad." She said to the director, "What'd you say?"

She was squirming now, feeling like an idiot for being called out into front of all the dancers during the number they were working on. They were in the middle of doing the Troubletones' sectional mash up of I Will Survive and Survivor and right now, Heather couldn't even remember her steps.

"I said." Brad Buecker yelled out, "Grab Naya tight during the number, make sure this tango is powerful… you two are the stars of this part of the dance and I need you to use every ounce of focus to get this shot right so we can go home!"

Heather didn't like being called out on her dancing; normally this was something she could bust out in just a few rehearsals. Step here, twirl there, dip Naya, and Bam! Done!

But not today. Today she had booked her mom's flights to L.A. for her visit and she couldn't shake the feeling that this was all going to go horribly wrong. She had tried so hard all weekend to put on this brave face for Naya and prove that she could do this, especially with the brunette by her side, but after clicking the 'purchase' button on those airline tickets, her resolve and composure just fell away.

And she hated that. She hated that she couldn't just march up to her mom when she arrived and set the record straight about her relationship with Naya. Tell her that there's nothing she can do or say to change the fact that they are together and that she needed to just get over it. But she knew she wouldn't be able to do that, and with each concerned look from Naya across the stage or a small word of constructive criticism from Zach, her thoughts got more jumbled, right along with her dance steps.

"Cut!" Brad yelled out, pinching the bridge of his nose while waving his other hand around in front of his face. "Everyone just, take five and we'll come back and do it again."

The entire crew let out a sigh and Heather could feel a lot of eyes on her as she stood rooted to her position on stage, trying to clear her mind and get this damn dance right.

She was walking through the tango portion in her mind when she heard the small 'hey' coming from behind her. She turned to see Naya standing there, hands behind her back and her shoulders slouched; a position Heather knew the brunette took when she was trying to look timid.

"You ok?" Naya asked, her eyes searching every inch of Heather's face for signs of why she was stumbling over her feet all night. And for a moment, Heather felt irrationally angry with her girlfriend for trying to get a read on her. She hated the fact that Naya was able to read her like an open book and the anger made her turn away quickly, closing off all access to her face as she tried to appear to be concerned with learning the dance.

She felt hands on her hips and a set of lips near her ear a moment later. "You know the dance like the back of your hand, stop trying to distract yourself and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just thinking." Heather said as she wormed her way out of Naya's grasp and turned to face the smaller girl again, noting how her face dropped a little when she stepped away from her.

"Yea, I can tell." Naya mumbled, looking around and seeing the other dancer's and some crew members watching them.

"Don't criticize my dancing Naya." Heather barked out, not meaning to say it so loud, but she had and it had caused Naya to jump a little in her place, making Heather instantly regret raising her voice.

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm not criticizing your dancing at all!" Naya said as she grasped Heather by the wrist and towed her over toward the snacks table for a drink. The tone of voice Heather had used snapped Naya out of her 'be nice to Hemo' moment, and when they arrived at the table, she handed the blonde a bottle of water and sternly told her, "Don't start that shit with me. Tell me what's going on."

It wasn't that Heather didn't want to tell Naya about her fear of coming out to her mom, Naya knew all about that, she just wanted to be able to handle it on her own and not need Naya by her side to do it; and she said as much.

"I want to tell my mom on my own." Heather said quietly, turning the water bottle over in her hands so she wouldn't have to look up and see her girlfriend's face. "It's not that I don't want you there, I just think it would be extremely overwhelming for her to be bombarded with both of us."

She was still looking at the water bottle in her hands, her ears turning a bright pink after her confession. She was worried about the fact she had used the words 'overwhelming' and 'bombarded' like them being a couple was a bad thing or that Naya would want to be there or that maybe they wouldn't be able to hand all of this or that her mom would freak out or-

The finger on her chin and another hand wrapping around her fumbling fingers was enough to silence her thoughts. The deep chocolate gaze looking at her was holding her steady. And the small smile on those beautiful lips lifted her heart.

"It's ok." Naya said sincerely, her eyes holding their gaze so Heather knew she was being one hundred percent honest. When the stormy look in those baby blue eyes started to clear up, Naya leaned forward and kissed each corner of her mouth, slowly, letting the kisses sink into her skin so they could smolder for hours. "You can tell her however you want."

One more kiss.

One more smile.

Back to rehearsals.

Heather hadn't danced that well in months.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday<span>

"Nay?" Heather yelled out as she walked into Naya's apartment, "Where are youuu?" She sing-songed out as she reached the kitchen, expecting to see Naya making some sort of breakfast for them before they headed to work, but all she found was an empty room.

The night before both girls had decided to spend the evening apart to get some things accomplished in their own lives. Heather's house had been a disaster while Dianna was craving a wine night with her best friend, so it worked out. But for Heather, it was just another reminder of how much she wanted and needed Naya in her life; her body pillow did nothing but make her miss the brunette that much more.

Heather offered to drive because she never gets to do that, (Naya is a bit of a driving snob and would rather drive than be a passenger) so when she agreed to it late last night, Hemo just figured she had been drunk off the wine and would change her mind this morning. Heather was busy thinking too much to notice where she was heading; she was just moseying in and out of rooms until she got to Naya's bedroom door, pushing it open silently and catching a glimpse of Naya in her bedroom mirror.

"Ass ass ass ass! STOP! Now make that mutha fucka hamma time! Ohhhh oh oh ohhh!" Naya sang out as she bounced around her room, her iPod dock playing a wide array of music as she tried to find some clothes to wear to work. She glanced at the clock and muttered a quiet 'shit' when she saw the time, knowing she was going to be cutting it close if she didn't get moving.

She continued to tear through her closet looking for the right type of outfit to wear on a day like this. It was cold right now, but would warm up during the day, but then get cold again tonight, so she knew she needed layers, but what she really needed was for Heather to get here and pick it all out for her. Almost at the exact moment she thought of her girlfriend, she felt a pair of arms slither around her waist, causing her to swear and jump, but then immediately relax… She knew they were Heather's without even looking.

"Hello gorgeous, uh, I mean flawless, well that's what you are and how I see it is how I call it." Heather rapped along quietly to the new song that was playing, all the while running her nose up Naya's neck, letting it brush under her jaw before placing a kiss to the smaller girl's shoulder.

Naya hummed out a response before she spun around, still a little breathless from being surprised but smiling all the same. It had only been about ten hours since they'd seen each other, but the invisible currant that ran between them was almost touchable, stronger than it had been yesterday simply because they had spent time apart. Naya couldn't ignore the pull and brought herself closer to the other girl, settling herself against the warm body she loved so much and hugging her around the waist. She smiled wider when she felt Heather relax into her and heard her let out a satisfied sigh, as if she was just as happy to see Naya as Naya was to see her.

"I missed you." Naya mumbled out, smiling again when she heard Heather's laugh rumble in her ear where it was pressed against the blonde's chest.

Heather pulled back a little and placed a long kiss to Naya's forehead, muttering about how they shouldn't go so long without seeing each other because it makes her miss her too much. They both laughed a little at how they were being so mushy before Heather mentioned the time and brought them back to their reality. Naya pulled out of the hug first, knowing she needed to get dressed for work if they were going to try and be on time.

"I gotta find some clothes, will you help me pick something out?" Naya asked, walking toward her closet and hoping Heather would follow, but when she didn't feel the blonde behind her, she turned to see what she was doing. When she saw her girlfriend sitting on the edge of her bed with a pout on her face, she immediately forgot about clothes and walked over to her, kneeling in between her legs at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, what's up buttercup?" Naya asked, hands resting on Hemo's thighs as she looked up into her face. She noticed then that the pout her best friend was wearing was exaggerated, but when Heather turned on her puppy dog eyes and mumbled something about not even getting a good morning kiss, Naya couldn't help but bark out a laugh before lifting up and pressing a long kiss to Heather's lips.

She felt a triumphant smirk rise on Heather's mouth and she knew she had been conned into this kiss, but she also knew she didn't care. She knew she could be conned and tricked and tortured into kisses everyday for the rest of her life and she wouldn't mind, as long as it was Heather who was receiving them.

Heather already had her arms wrapped around Naya's waist and was pulling her into her lap when Nay realized what was happening. She broke out of the kiss, pulling Heather's bottom lip between her teeth, loving the way the blonde whined until she let go.

"Oh no." Naya said, trying to scramble out of Heather's lap.

_When did I straddle her?_

"We're going to be late for work, we gotta go." Naya said, still trying to squirm out of Heather's arms that were now locked tightly around her while she nuzzled her nose into brown hair, which only caused Naya to want to lean into her again.

"You're not playing fair." The brunette said, her resolve wavering each time she felt Heather's lips connect to her neck, just below her ear. A shiver ran through her body when she felt the blonde's tongue poke out and swipe a line from her shoulder to earlobe, pulling it into her mouth and nibbling it with her teeth.

"Heather…" Naya growled, more of a warning to not start something they weren't going to be able to finish.

"Naya…" The way Heather said it made Naya swoon. It was full of everything that couldn't be said; full of promises and want and need and everything else that had been missing from their relationship for so long. It was then that Naya knew she was going to give in to this girl; something she now realized she would be happy to do forever.

Naya reached for Heather's face and twisted until their lips connected, tongues immediately dipping in and out of each other's mouth's in a perfectly synchronized dance. It was hasty, but it was also so hot; hot enough that Naya was beginning to shift on Heather's lap, still straddling her but needing some sort of friction between their bodies.

Heather seemed to understand and immediately flipped their positions and gently shuffled their bodies up the bed until Naya's head was on the pillow's, Hemo's hand resting in her hair. The blonde hovered over Naya, just taking in the way her brown hair was fanned out over her pillow and the way her eyes only looked half open and filled with a look of lust that made Heather's stomach flip over.

Heather wasted no time removing the t-shirt and shorts that Naya wore to bed, loving the fact that she hadn't had a chance to put a bra on yet as she shimmied up the taunt abs of the girl below her; leaving a trail of kisses from belly button to the bottom of her breasts.

She squeezed at Naya's hips, nails raking over her stomach. Heather quivered when she felt the muscles tighten under her hands, unable to hold back from kissing Naya full on the lips and sucking the other girl's tongue between her lips, tasting mint toothpaste as she pulled back. She latched onto Naya's neck, wanting to leave a trademark hickey there for make up to cover up later.

"Get…" Naya breathed out, taking a shaky breath before trying again. "Get your shirt off. Heather. Your shirt, get your shirt off."

Heather pulled up and looked down at her love, watching as brown eyes flickered between her own and then down to her lips before coming back up to her eyes again. When they made eye contact again, Heather shook her head slightly, denying Naya's request for less clothing. When she saw the frown pass over Naya's features, she laughed and began kissing down the brunette's chest mumbling her explanation as she went.

"We have-" _kiss_ "to be at work-" _kiss_ "in about thirty minutes-" _kiss _"therefore-" _kiss _"this is only for you."

The final kiss was placed just under Naya's belly button and instead of responding to the words, she bucked her hips up slightly, needing Heather's lips in a far more sensitive area than just the skin on her stomach.

Taking the hint, Heather dipped down, wasting no time in running her tongue from Naya's center all the way up to her clit; savoring how obvious it was that the body beneath her was responding to her touches. Naya was letting out gasps of air and curse words before she could pass her tongue through her throbbing wetness a second time, and by the third, the brunette wasn't even attempting to make noises, her hips and legs shaking beneath that talented tongue.

Naya wanted to feel more. She wanted Heather's lips and tongue around her and inside of her and sucking and licking and everything else that they were capable of. She couldn't get enough of that liquid heat that the blonde's tongue seemed to be drawing from the very pit of her stomach and the only way she could show how much more she needed it was grabbing Heather's hair and pushing her face closer.

Naya was almost doubled over into herself by the pleasure coursing through her body, hands tight in blonde curls, mouth opening and closing with nothing more than whisper's of words escaping it. She felt the heat build into an unstoppable force, and only when she begged for it did Heather give her even more.

Two fingers entered her slowly, teasingly so, and she looked down to see Heather watching her every move. Blue eyes flickered between brown while she smirked against Naya's clit, her long nimble fingers curling inside of her girlfriend. With each curl, the walls tightened around her fingers, and with each flick of her tongue, the hands in her hair found greater purchase. It was only when Naya started gasping her name that she picked up her pace.

Heather loved watching this all happen from her view between Naya's thighs. The way her abs became solid with each flex of muscle but still stayed smooth as silk. She loved how her eyes would clench close for a moment but then would open wide to look at her clearly, lust and love radiating through those brown orbs. She knew she was getting close to her release and she beckoned it with each curl of her fingers, wanting nothing more than to see her come apart and be put back together all at the same time.

It was only a moment later when it happened, Heather's name rolling off of Naya's tongue like a prayer; soft and murmured only like a true lover could when caught up in pure ecstasy. Heather brought her down slowly, removing her tongue from Naya's sensitive clit and only pumping her fingers slowly; one, two, three more times, withdrawing them only when Naya released a low, deep breath.

Neither said a word when Heather slowly made her way back up Naya's body, placing damp kisses to different patches of skin. The tops of her thighs, her wrists after her hand's had been pulled from Heather's hair, the crook of her elbow, then her neck, before finding their rightful place on plump lips. Naya hummed into the kiss, body and soul finally sated after what seemed like months of waiting.

Naya opened her eyes when she realized she was smiling and there weren't another pair of lips attached to her own. She found Heather looking down on her, a small smile on her own lips while she watched Naya savor the moment, pushing a sweaty lock of brown hair off her forehead.

"Quit looking at me like that." Naya said, glancing away with a shy smile, remembering a moment similar to this from the previous weekend.

"Like what?" Heather asked, playing along with the conversation like she doesn't know where it's going.

Naya looked back at her, wanting to make eye contact when she said the words: "Like I'm the best thing in the world."

"That's not true." Heather said, watching the surprised look pass over Naya's face before correcting her. "You're the best thing in the _universe._"

Naya burst out laughing, slapping Heather's arm playfully as she watched the smile break out on Hemo's lips, leaning forward to kiss her senseless for a moment.

"We're gonna be late you know." Heather murmured, not really wanting to stop but knowing she and Naya needed to get moving.

"Let's skip." Naya breathed out against Heather's neck, lips firmly attached as she flipped them over, hovering over her with a devilish smirk.

"I think that sounds like a capital idea."

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday<span>

"Scratch my arm." Heather whispered, arm thrown haphazardly over Naya's waist and her head lying on her chest.

"Why do you always get arm scratches?" Naya asked, even as she began to scratch the crook of Hemo's elbow, raking her nails softly across the skin.

Hemo just hummed out a response, too content to respond with anything more than a quiet hum here and there as they crashed out on the couch in their trailer together, enjoying some down time between scenes.

"When are we going to tell your mom?"

The question came out of nowhere and the way Heather asked it made it sound like she was merely curious, but Naya knew why she was asking. She wanted to know because she was scared about telling her own mom, who was arriving tomorrow afternoon, and needed reassurance.

The problem was, Naya couldn't give her reassurance, she could only give her the truth.

"She already knows."

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_June of 2009_

"_MOM! I'm here!" Naya yelled out as she entered her mom's house, fresh from the set of the new T.V. show she's working on._

"_In the kitchen hun!" Her mom was probably starting dinner, and just the thought of a home cooked meal brought a smile to the actresses face as she skipped into the kitchen sporting a goofy grin._

"_Something smells SO good." Naya said, leaning over to give her mom a kiss on the cheek and to see what she was stirring in the skillet on the stove. _

"_And somebody had a good day." Her mom laughed out, watching her daughter dip a spoon into the marinara sauce to try it. "Have a good day at work?"_

"_Yes!" Naya said, closing her eyes and humming at the taste of the sauce, happy her mom was making her favorite. "It's so awesome! There's this girl, Heather, she used to dance with Beyonce and was teaching two of my cast-mates the dance to 'Single Ladies' and now she's on the show! She plays a Cheerio too!"_

_Naya continued to describe the blonde; how she can dance and how funny she is and how she just fit in so well already. If Naya had been paying attention, she would have noticed her mom watching her closely and maybe would have realized she was gushing about her new tall, blonde co-star._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_November 2009_

"_Heather! No one told me you were coming!" _

"_Hi Momma Riv!" Heather said excitedly, trying to conceal her blush as she strolled into the backyard at the Rivera Family bar-b-que. She got a long hug from Naya's Mom and Sister, before being guided by Naya over to the drinks table. She was blushing because only a few moments ago, she and Naya had had a heated make out session in the car and she wasn't sure how she felt about this newly found level to their relationship._

_They were both acting as if everything was fine, but the tension rolling off the girls was palpable and it only took Naya's mom a moment of observing the two to know that something wasn't exactly right with the best friends. Momma Riv decided to leave it be for the time being and hoped whatever was happening between them would get sorted out; she knew they were attached at the hip and she figured that too much time together was starting to take its toll._

_She hoped that with the holidays coming up, both girls could get a little space and then resume the happy go lucky friendship they had established during the summer._

_The whole rest of the afternoon was spent like this; Momma watching the friend's interact and seeing the way they moved around each other. When one would shift positions, the other would move to accommodate; just like the choreography in a dance. One would shuffle and the other would adjust to stay within reaching distance; it was as if they were physically attached to one another by a string, and it was fascinating to watch. _

_It wasn't until she saw them say goodbye to one another that she realized how intimate it all had felt to watch; like she was intruding on a personal moment between the two._

_Naya grabbing Heather's hand to lead her out of the yard. _

_Both girls standing close as they spoke; Heather swiping back a loose bang that was hanging in Naya's face. _

_Their hug, that lasted about four seconds longer than a normal goodbye hug with a friend you see on a daily basis._

_The last, and most prominent, was the longing look Naya was giving to Heather's back as the taller girl walked toward her car, only turning around when she got there so she could wave bye._

_The smile the blonde received could have lit up all of Los Angeles… _

_It was then that Mom knew to turn away from the scene in her side yard. She had intruded, she had pretty much spied on them, but she also knew that never in her life had she seen her daughter give someone a smile like that._

_After the party was over and everyone had left, Naya casually slipped into her mom's room and lied down on her bed. She didn't want to talk or anything, she just needed a moment to collect herself before she drove back to her apartment in L.A. Her mom looked up from her book, smiling softly at the sight of her oldest baby home with her, even if it was just for the day. The smile faded as Naya let out a huff, clearly annoyed with something._

"_You ok sweetheart?" Her mom wasn't dense, she could see the small furrow of her daughters' brow and the way she had flopped down onto the bed; her thoughts were too busy for any mothers' liking. _

"_m'fine." She responded, face pressed deep into the pillows. _

"_Everything ok with work?" Mom's don't like to pry, but when their daughter is pretending that nothing is wrong but is laying crossways in their bed like a lost puppy, they have to ask questions._

"_s'fine. Hard. But fine." _

"_You sure?" It's the perfect mom question. They ask because it's open ended. You could get a simple 'yes' in reply and move on, or it could open the flood gates and have your 22 year old daughter bawling in your lap as she clings to your night shirt._

"_Shhh.. baby, it's ok. Tell me what's wrong, you know I can fix it." Her mom murmured her reassurance, holding her breath and hoping this stubborn girl in her lap would open up to her about whatever it is._

"_Is it Mark? Are you two having problems again?"_

"_No. No. It's not Mark." Naya said quickly, sitting up and wiping her eyes, "I'm just being a baby. I gotta get going momma." _

"_Naya Marie you sit your butt back down and tell me what's going on." She said sternly, knowing that her daughter was not going to get out of this that easy._

"_Have you ever been so in love with someone you can't function?"_

_The question caught her mother by surprise, but she was quick to answer._

"_Did Mark propose? Naya, you're sounding like Mark proposed!" Her mom wasn't sure how she felt about that, but if her baby was happy, then so was –_

"_What? No. No. Mom, this has nothing to do with Mark." Naya said quickly._

"_But aren't you two dating?_

"_No, we broke up." This was getting weirder by the second and she was beyond confused, but Momma Rivera was going to get to the bottom of this and find out who or what was causing her daughter so much grief. _

"_So you love someone so much that you can't function but you're not with this person, right?"_

_A sniffle and a head nod was all she got, but knowing that Naya was upset enough to cry made her take it all very seriously. She decided to ask indirect questions as to not upset her daughter anymore than she already was._

"_Do I know who they are?" She asked quietly._

_Another nod. Another sniffle._

"_Is it someone you met recently? After breaking up with Mark?"_

"_No. I've known them for awhile now." Naya said, noisily taking another shuttering breath as a couple of tears escaped down her cheeks. _

_The simple pronoun 'them', not 'him', caught her mother's attention the most. She wasn't sure if she was heading down a path she could handle at the moment, but this was her flesh and blood, and even if that's the road they were about to walk, she knew she'd walk it with her. _

"_Ok, are you going to make me continue to ask questions or are you going to just tell me?"_

_Her mom's abruptness was something Naya had always loved and admired about her. When she looked up, she could see the trust and love in her mom's eyes, and she knew she could tell her. She knew she could tell her and it would be a weight off her chest. One that she had been carrying pretty much since the day she laid eyes on her best friend._

"_It's Heather."_

_The brokenness in her voice as she made the confession was enough to stifle any fear or worry in her mom's mind. What she saw before her was not the daughter she raised to be strong and sure of herself; this was someone who was terrified of their feelings and didn't know how to handle them, and she knew she had to help her through it._

_Her mom's reaction wasn't anything like she had expected. She had expected deep sighs, some crying, maybe even some yelling. She expected to be told it was just a new friend obsession and that she would get over it eventually, but what she got wasn't anything like that._

"_Well, I guess the only question I really have is why did you let her leave the party so early?"_

_When her mom cracked a small smile and pulled her close for a hug, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. _

_Now all she had to do was get up the courage to tell the only person that really mattered._

_What she didn't know then was that she had two hellish years ahead of her before her wish became a reality._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"You're shittin me?" Heather exclaimed, sitting up immediately when the story was finished, leaving a bemused Naya still lying on the couch. "She's known all this time? Like, even that time when she came into your old room at your house and we were under the covers naked and she pretended she was looking for your sister and she smiled and walked out and-"

"Baby." Naya pressed her fingers against Heather's mouth, effectively cutting off Heather's moment of unneeded panic. "She's known all along, and she knows we are officially together now, and she's perfectly fine with all of it."

She removed her fingers from Heather's lips and replaced them with her own lips, pressing into the kiss for only a moment before pulling back. Heather looked dazed and a little confused and Naya couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend as she slowly sat back down onto the couch.

Naya was ready for an onslaught of questions and concerns, but was thoroughly surprised when Heather turned to look at her and only had one thing to say.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

Naya grabbed Heather's hand and interlaced their fingers before dragging the blonde back down on top of her body to resume her arm petting.

"It's ok." Naya said quietly, fingers already moving to the crook of Heather's elbow as she dropped a kiss to her forehead, "You were worth the wait."

* * *

><p><span>Thursday<span>

"Heather." Naya said sternly as they circled the LAX passenger pick up zone, waiting on Heather's mom to arrive. "I swear to God if you don't stop bouncing your fucking leg! You're shaking the whole car!"

"I'm sorry, ok!" Heather said, immediately stopping her knee jerking to take up nail biting instead. "I'm just really nervous."

Naya glanced to her right to see Heather chewing on her nails in the passenger seat and reached over to grab her wrist, "Stop chewing your nails, they're too pretty to chew on."

Heather cracked a small smile at that and wrapped both of her hands around Naya's one, instantly feeling some of her anxiety taper off… an affect only the brunette had on her. They continued to drive in circles since there was no place to park that was convenient, just waiting for Heather's phone to ring or to spot her mom standing on the curb. Only one more circle around the loading zone and Naya spotted the woman.

At first she wanted to keep driving; give Hemo another couple of minutes to calm down, but she knew that wouldn't be right. They were only picking her up, there was no reason to freak out.

"I'm glad you drove." Heather said, breaking through Naya's thoughts. "I would have wrecked already with how bad I'm shaking."

"It's ok," Naya said, directing her car toward the curb, pointing out the windshield as she said, "There she is."

"Oh shit lord." Heather said, taking a deep before plastering on a smile and jumping out of the car, sweeping her mom up into a hug.

Naya watched from the car, a smile on her lips as she watched Heather interact with her mom. They were so different from how she acted with her own mother, and she was wondering if that would affect the outcome of this weekend. She didn't have a lot of time to think about it before the back hatch of her Range Rover was opened and she was greeted by Momma Morris climbing into the passenger seat beside her.

She leaned over to give her a hug and a hello, laughing when Heather's mom whispered a 'thank you' for driving. She too was apparently terrified at Heather's horrendous driving skills.

Once the bags were loaded up, they took off, heading for the first In-N-Out Burger on this side of Los Angeles. Heather's mom was craving a milkshake while Naya really just wanted something to do to distract herself from the silly faces Heather was making at her in her rear view mirror.

About thirty minutes of driving and twenty minutes of waiting in line, the ladies sat down for a quick lunch. Burger's and shakes in hand, they all fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the company.

"No work today?" Lisa asked, knowing it wasn't easy for both girls to have the day off at the same time.

"Notta." Naya responded through a mouthful of a cheeseburger done up Animal Style. She was eating to keep from talking and she knew one word responses would be sufficient for a little while.

"It's not like I have any lines." Heather said quietly, looking into her strawberry milkshake and blowing bubbles through her straw. "I don't think they're missin me too much right now."

On instinct, Naya reached over to grab Heather's hand for a quick squeeze but stopped only when she had grazed the blonde's knuckles with her fingertips. She had felt Heather tense up and she immediately recognized her error; instead deciding to just pat the top of Heather's hand and mumble to Lisa that the writers were being ridiculous about the whole Brittana relationship and that Heather deserved so much more than she was getting while working for Glee.

"Speaking of which, are either of your characters going to get boyfriends soon?" Lisa asked nonchalantly, not noticing how now both girls were tense in their seats. Naya was thankful when she heard Heather suck in a lungful of air, knowing she was going to speak and hopefully stick up for their on-screen romance.

"Mom, I told you. Brittany and Santana are going to be together for the rest of the season; Ryan pretty much promised us that. They aren't dating anyone else but each other." Heather said it with conviction, and if her mom would have been paying attention, she would have seen the fire that was starting to burn in her daughter's eyes.

"Well yea, and I'm not saying I'm mad that your character is no longer whoring around," Lisa said, taking another bite of her burger and drawing out the tense silence by taking a drink of her milkshake. "All I'm saying is that you two are too beautiful not to have one of those beefcake boys on your arm. It's an insult to your characters."

"They love each other mom! They're not going to date anyone but each other, and when they're not dating it's because they'll be engaged and getting married. They're soulmates, they're not breaking up for some stupid boys."

Heather responded so fast that Naya could do nothing but choke a little on her drink before looking at her girlfriend and giving her a smile. It wasn't a smile, per se, as in, her mouth hadn't moved and her teeth weren't showing, but she knew Heather would see it. She would see the way her eyes were shining and how proud she was of Heather for sticking up for what she believed in. And in a small way, it felt like Hemo wasn't just sticking up for the Brittana relationship, but their relationship too. Naya had always felt that their characters were really just an extension of themselves, and all of a sudden she felt an overwhelming need to stick up for Santana.

"Plus, my character is a lesbian." she chimed in, trying to break up the impending showdown that Lisa didn't see coming. "She's come to terms with that and she's not going to be with guys anymore, plus, she really loves her Britt-Britt."

She said it with a strained smile, willing Ms. Morris to understand that this conversation was getting dangerously close to being one that none of them were ready to have at the moment. She also couldn't help but notice the small blush on Heather's face, knowing that Heather had picked up on the double-meaning of her words.

"Oh well, I stand by what I said. I'm just glad Brittany's not a slut." She said it with a smile, like everything she was saying made perfect sense and she hadn't just stepped into dangerous territory with this conversation. It floored Naya that Heather's mom was completely oblivious to the things revolving around her daughter, but after remembering that Lisa had only been exposed to the Heather/Taylor side of things for so long, she could see how easily a mother could overlook things as important as their own daughter's sexuality.

The wheels were turning in Naya's head and after this conversation she wasn't so sure if telling Heather's mom about them was something she wanted to do anymore.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the weekend seemed to be the same as it always had been. Naya went to work on Friday to do some scenes, leaving Heather and her mom to do their thing for the day. Naya knew she wasn't going to get a lot of Heather time this weekend, so she had made plans with Dianna to get dinner and just hang out.<p>

It wasn't until late Friday evening that Naya even heard a peep out of her girlfriend, and when she did, it was in the form of a text message.

_I love you Nay-Nay Rivers. Don't forget that, ok?- Hemo_

She had to smile, because she _loved_ seeing the word 'love' in a text from Heather, but it was the tone of the message that made her a little anxious. She saw Di watching her out of the corner of her eye from her end of the couch and she knew that right now probably wasn't the best time to have a relationship freak out moment.

She was overanalyzing a freaking text message for Christ's sake!

She knew it all had to do with Heather's mom being in town and as bad as it sounded, she really just wanted this whole 'Momma Morris Extravaganza' to be over with so she could go back to hanging out with her girlfriend every day.

_I love you more. End o' story ;) –Naya_

She sat her phone back down in her lap after tapping out her response and continued watching the movie, waiting for her phone to buzz again but knowing that it probably wouldn't.

After watching Naya press the unlock key for the hundredth time that hour and sighing when there still wasn't a response, Dianna had had enough. She reached for the remote and paused the DVD, refilled their wine glasses, and shot Naya a look that said, 'We're gonna talk about this and there ain't shit you can do to stop it.'

Naya took a long pull from her wine glass and instantly craved a cigarette, but she had been trying to quit and right now was not the time to give into vices. Instead she decided to voice all of her doubts and fears that had appeared practically from thin air as soon as Lisa had landed at LAX.

"What if she tells her mom and her mom freaks out and then Heather decides to break up with me so it's easier on her family and then things at work get awkward and then they break Brittana up just to make sure we don't have to have scenes together and then I wouldn't know what in the hell to do because that girl is like, IT for me, she's it! And I don't think I could go through losing her when I just got her and-"

"Hold up." Dianna said, reaching over and grabbing Naya's hands, effectively stopping the ramble-fest that was occurring on her couch. "For one, work is the last thing you need to be thinking about. Work would still be work and you're a professional and you can handle anything, ok?"

She waited for a nod of agreement before she continued.

"And two, I don't think Heather could break up with you even if she _thought_ she wanted to." Dianna said lightly, laughing a little at the pouty face Naya was wearing. "The girl is head over heels in love with you, and even if her mom doesn't agree with it right now, she'll learn to accept it. Because she'll see, just like everyone else that knows about you two, how absolutely gross you two are together. Making bedroom eyes on set and always touching each other and bein' all lovey dovey and shit."

Naya reached over and pushed a laughing Di backwards onto the couch, loving the way the blonde's simple view of the world could help calm her down without ever really trying. She was forever grateful for this girl, because without her, she never would have made it this far.

* * *

><p>They had never discussed when or how Heather was going to talk to her mom about them, and by Sunday afternoon, Naya was starting to get a little worried. She had mostly texted Heather for the better part of the weekend, neither saying anything incriminating; just in case Heather's mom had somehow gotten a hold of her phone.<p>

To say it was easy was a lie; Heather was constantly on edge without Naya there to tell her to chill out and Naya just couldn't stop thinking about what Heather's mom will do when she finds out. It was a nerve racking way to spend your days when there was so much you could be doing.

Naya decided that she _had_ to do something or she would go crazy and she knew Lea would be down for a spin class, so that's where she headed. She knew Lea's company plus a ball-busting workout would help ease the tension in her high strung body.

And she was right.

By the end of the class she was so exhausted she could barely get to her car. She smiled and waved to Lea as the other girl drove away, reaching for her phone that she had left in her truck. The smile she was wearing fell from her face when she saw the three missed calls and two text messages.

All of the calls were from Heather, with one message from the blonde and the other from her roommate Ashley.

She read Ashley's first.

_I suggest calling your girlfriend when you get a free second.- The Zion_

She could tell by the tone of the text message that the 'free second' part actually meant, in Ashley's words, 'fucking call her right away you stupid shit!'.

She was extremely nervous all of a sudden to read the text from Hemo, but she knew that something had to have gone down if she was getting this many messages on her phone. The text was simple, but it made her heart race.

_I just wanted to let you know that I told her. –Hemo_

There was a piece of Naya, however small, that felt so happy and so proud of Heather for telling her mom, but she knew it wasn't as simple as that. If it had been, Heather would have put a lot more in that text message. She was about to call her when she got another text message. It was then that she noticed she had gotten the first text more than a half hour ago and she cursed herself for taking that damn spin class and not being there for her girlfriend. She opened the new text right away.

_She just kept asking about Taylor and other boys and I just couldn't keep lying. –Hemo_

Another one came right after the first.

_She left Naya. She went back to her hotel and I need you to get near your phone and call me or something, please. -Hemo_

It wasn't a second later that Naya's tires were squealing out of the gym parking lot, disregarding the parking attendant who needed to validate her parking pass. She just threw a $20 bill at him and kept driving, her mind only halfway on the road, the other on the phone in her hand and the girl across town who needed her.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry, I've been at the gym. I'll be there in 15 minutes.-Naya<em>

Heather let out a sigh of relief when she read the text. She had been pacing with her phone in her hand for almost an hour and she was starting to wonder if Naya had bailed on her. She knew it was a stupid thought and she shook it away immediately, she was just being dramatic after the conversation she had had with her mother went horribly wrong.

"Heath, you want something to eat?" Ashley asked, poking her head into the living room where her roommate was still pacing.

"No, I'm just going to wait for Naya to get here." Heather said, sitting down on the couch and staring at the blank T.V. screen like it held all the answers while Ashley just sighed and disappeared back into the kitchen. She knew this wasn't her issue to help her best friend with; this was between Heather, Lisa, and Naya, and she was just going to steer clear until she was told she was needed.

It was only a few minutes later when their front door was thrown open and Naya was running toward her girlfriend, a look of sheer worry and panic coating her features.

"What happened? What'd she say? Why'd she leave?" It all came out in short spurts of breath while Naya practically fell onto the couch next to Heather, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She noticed that Heather wasn't crying, or shaking, or anything remotely close to how she was feeling. She was just sitting, staring at her, blue eyes searching brown before leaning forward and placing a long kiss to Naya's lips.

She pulled back slightly, their lips just a hairsbreadth apart when she whispered, "Thank you for getting here so fast."

Naya couldn't help but laugh a little and say 'of course' before asking Heather to explain what had taken place before her mom had left. Heather told her the important parts, skipping over the details of the amazing brunch she and her mother had just had or the fact that they were discussing Thanksgiving plans.

She told her how her mom continued to ask if she was truly over Taylor or if she was going to give him another chance. She explained how she had tried to ease into the subject, telling her mom that there was someone very important in her life right now that was the real deal and how her mom kept asking things like 'what's his name?', 'where's her from?', 'What kind of work does he do?'. Heather told her that she finally just said it, just told her mom that she and Naya were together and they were serious about each other.

Naya listened carefully as Heather recounted everything that had happened. She couldn't help but smile at how animated Heather was being during her story telling and how she sat in awe when Heather mentioned that her mom had asked if she was a lesbian and the blonde basically told her that she didn't care what she was as long as she was with Naya.

It was weird, Naya realized, that not once had they discussed their sexuality; but then again, she figured that in the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter. She had Heather and Heather had her… everything else was just specifics.

"And then, she just looked at me for a second, all teary eyed and stuff, and just stood up and left." Heather said, her own tears present as she got to the harder parts of the story. "She just said she needed some time to think and she left."

Naya wasn't expecting to have a 180 degree turn of feelings, but that's exactly what had just happened. Heather had been so confident before when she was telling her everything, but right now she was slowly sliding downhill and the frog in her throat was more evidence that she was about to start sobbing.

"I just don't want her to hate me." Heather said sadly, "She's all I have left Naya."

She cried for a few minutes, the thought that she had lost her dad so many years ago and could now be losing her mother was almost too much for her to bear right now.

"Shhh baby, it's ok." Naya said, pulling Heather tighter against her body. "She's your mom. She'll come around. Have you tried calling her?"

Heather nodded weakly into her shoulder, her sniffles subsiding as Naya rubbed circles on her back. Heather had tried calling, probably more times than she cared to admit; but each time it rang and rang until finally going to voicemail. It broke her heart a little more every time she heard her mom's cheerful voice come through the phone only to realize it was her voicemail.

They sat there for a few minutes, neither having much to say while Heather continued to sniffle, trying her best to get her composure. They needed a plan. They needed a way to get a hold of her mom and try again to explain it to her. Maybe if Naya was there her mom would listen, at least, she hoped.

She was about to ask if Naya would go to the hotel with her when she heard her front door open slowly. She leaned forward from her seat on the couch and saw her mother standing timidly in the doorway. Lisa hadn't seen her yet, and Heather watched as her mother took a deep breath and began to walk toward the living room.

The sight of Ms. Morris walking into the living room brought both girls to their feet immediately.

Naya did it just in case Lisa was there to just yell at Heather. It was her protective instinct taking over and she took a half step in front of Heather's body, trying to shield her from any terrible thing her mom could say.

Heather, on the other hand, stood up because her nerves were shot. She needed to be doing something and the sight of her mom made her want to curl up and cry but also stand up and fight for what she knows is right. Her love for Naya was _right_, and even if it took years, she would never stop trying to show her mom just how amazing it was.

The three women stood in silence for a few tense seconds before Lisa sat down in the arm chair beside the couch, telling them both to take a seat and motioning for Ashley to take her nosey ass back up stairs. When silence enveloped the room once more and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, she asked the only question that had plagued her since she had left Heather's house.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked the question to both of them, since they seemed to be inching closer to one another for comfort and protection. She didn't want them to think she was attacking them, but she wanted answers. "And I don't want the generic, dumbed down version, if you please."

She said it in a way that gave Naya a little bit of hope, that maybe, just maybe, she was starting to understand and would be ok with their relationship. She was ready to tell Hemo's mom that it was still a new and fresh thing between them, hoping she would think that she hadn't been so far out of the loop about everything. That whole plan was shot to shit when Heather gave her the whole truth.

"Three years."

It was so simple and yet, to Naya, it meant so much. It made her feel so much better to hear Heather acknowledge the fact that they had been on this merry-go-round for that long, and all of a sudden Hemo's idea of the truth sat much better with Naya.

Not so much with Ms. Morris.

"Three years?" She screeched, standing up from the chair, pacing the same patch of floor her daughter had been pacing before she had arrived. "So you were cheating on Taylor?"

The way she said it made Naya shudder. She hated to think back on those days and nights where they were sneaking around and lying to just about everyone they loved. But Heather seemed to have this all figured out and she took the lead in the conversation while Naya stayed quiet.

"Mom, please, for the love of God don't bring him up." Heather said, pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand and blindly reaching for Naya's with the other. She did it on instinct, and when she felt Naya tense beside her, she thought she had made a mistake by touching her, but she was done hiding this. She laced her fingers more securely around her girlfriends' and stared up at her mother; daring her to say anything.

"And just for clarification, I did cheat on Taylor, but if I'm being honest, I didn't feel bad about it one bit. The only time I ever felt bad about any of this was when I was _with_ Taylor… I felt like I was cheating on Naya. Every time I was with him, I felt bad for doing this to her, it was never the other way around. That's how I knew what I wanted." She stood up and walked toward her mom, standing in front of her and keeping her piercing blue eyes steady. "I knew the moment I met her that we were special… that we were made for each other. And I want you to see how happy I am now. The happiest I've been in my entire life."

Lisa Morris looked down, unable to hold her daughters' steady and sure gaze; it made her feel like the child and that Heather was the parent trying to persuade the younger to understand something. Something that, to them, seemed so simple.

It wasn't that easy for her.

"I just.." Lisa said, still staring at the ground as she spoke, only seeing out of her peripheral vision that Naya was watching her like a hawk. "I just had so many plans for you, dear. But, I guess," she took a deep breath, "I guess I realize now that those were my dreams for you, not yours."

Heather waited for her mom to look at her before smiling slightly, the first feelings of relief washing through her when her mom smiled back.

"Do you want me to be happy?" Heather asked, trying to meet her mom's gaze that had been on their feet since she stood up.

Her mom didn't answer right away, instead taking a step back and looking back and forth between her baby girl and, apparently, her baby girls' girlfriend. She could see it in their faces, this fierce loyalty to each other that wasn't going to be wavered by something as trivial as someone not agreeing or understanding their relationship.

"I can already see that you are Heather." She said quietly, noticing how a smile was gracing the face of both the younger girls in the room. She couldn't believe she didn't notice till now just how in love they were. "And if she is what makes you happy, then I'm happy… for both of you."

She didn't get a chance to say much more before Heather was swooping in and wrapping her up in a hug, laughing a little at how much of a child her daughter could be sometime. She held her closer and ran a hand through her hair, wondering when it was that she had grown up so much.

Lisa looked over and noticed that Naya was still sitting on the couch, wringing her hands together like she was unsure of what to do or say next. But, Lisa figured, this was now not only her daughter's best friend, but also girlfriend, and she had to have a little bit of fun with that. She pulled out of the hug and squared her shoulders toward Naya, watching as the younger girl did her best to stand her ground.

"And I don't expect anything less than perfection from you, young lady." Lisa said in her most intimidating voice. "You said last week on the phone that you will take care of my baby girl and I fully expect you to keep that promise."

"Of course." Naya said, her voice coming back to her after sitting silent for the conversation.

"Then get your cute butt over here and give me a hug." Ms. Morris said with a smile, opening her arms to the brunette, showing that, even though this wasn't easy for her to understand, she was going to try.

Naya popped up from the couch and practically ran into Heather's mom's arms, watching as Hemo grinned and bounced on her toes a little before joining them in a group hug.

They all three pulled away after another moment, grinning shyly at each other before Lisa piped up and told them, "Oh, go ahead you two!"

She watched as her daughter crashed into Naya, squeezing her so tight while the brunette burrowed into her neck. She was pretty sure she saw Naya turn and place a quick kiss to her jaw as they pulled away, and after seeing the cheeky grin Heather was wearing, she knew that they were in this for the long haul. And for the first time Lisa Morris saw a light shining in her daughter's eyes that she had never seen before, and her heart lifted with the thought that this might be a forever kind of thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Side note, I changed Heather's Mom's name to appease some people who thought it would be for the best, which I agreed with after some thought. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. <strong>

**Two chapters and an epilogue left! So close!**

**Love ya'll. Thanks for all the reviews and love on tumblr. Drop by and see me if ya want to!**

**TrappedinWonder . tumblr . com**

**xoxo-Kat**


	13. Chapter 13, Cryin on a Suitcase

**No excuses for an almost 3 month hiatus. Real life just got in the way!**

**I will be skipping into the future several times within each new chapter, so please note the time lapses at the start of the chapters before reading and also during… this could be a confusing chapter because of the time changes, but I hope it's not! **

**That's all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgetting Heather Morris<br>Chapter 13  
>Cryin on a Suitcase<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4 Months Later<strong>

"Have you fucking seen this?!" Naya yells out as she fumbles around with their trailer door, pulling hard on the latch to get the damn thing to close. She swings around and finds Heather on the couch, an open script on the table in front of her.

"Have you read it yet?" Naya asks again, exasperation clearly sketched on her face as she walks toward her girlfriend. She watches as Heather's head bobs up and down a couple of times, indicating that yes, she has read the final script of season 3.

Naya had just finished receiving her copy and had skimmed through the several lines of writers notes and found the answer she had been looking for. Heather's character was not going to be graduating with the rest of the main cast and would be left behind to attend their fictional high school for another season of Glee.

She had marched toward their trailer as quickly as possible; more worried about how Heather was taking the news instead of plotting the castration of the mostly-male writing staff.

The reason she's so upset isn't because of Heather's character, no, she is more than ok with the fact that Brittany isn't graduating. It's a plot device, it's part of the business, and it's a way of life for all actors. They have no say over what their characters get to do; they just act out the words and actions given to them. The reason she's so upset is the motive behind this not-so-fairytale-ending that is being given to them.

She had barely made it off set before she saw Matt; the idiot writer she had been linked up with by the media for the past couple of months. Yes, she's been out to dinner with him. Yes, she was seen in New York with him. And yes, they do work together.

But no, they are not together.

In each and every one of those situations, Heather had been in the wings. They weren't out to anyone but the cast and their immediate families and there was no way they would or _could _be seen in public together. Everything about their relationship was being kept behind closed doors and by the looks of it, that's exactly how Fox wants it to be.

Matt has been great throughout this whole debacle, even if it was awkward for everyone involved. Yea, he might not do the best job when it comes to writing, but he was pretty good at being a beard. When Naya ran into him on the way toward her and Heather's trailer, she couldn't help but ask _why_ Brittany wasn't graduating and moving to New York or Louisville or wherever else with Santana.

He couldn't seem to give her a solid answer, and when Naya finally begged for a reason, he was honest with her: Because that's how Fox wanted it to be.

People that were a lot higher up than Ryan or Ian (who know about Heather and Naya's relationship) were catching wind of it and decided that a separation of their characters would be a good way to keep them separated as much as possible when it came to public events. This was a political move, a game of chess, where if one moves, the other counters.

Naya and Heather were nothing but the pawns.

"They're doing this to keep us apart!" Naya exclaimed, pacing in front of their coffee table and making Heather wonder if she was going to wear a path into the cheap carpet. "They're doing it so we won't get to work together anymore and then they think that maybe we would stop seeing each other, and… and… and, they can't do that!"

Naya was stammering out her sentences, trying to get a grip on the reality of the situation. Fox was literally trying to ruin her relationship with Heather.

"I know." Heather said softly, not lifting her gaze from the script as she tucked her legs in tightly underneath her on the couch.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?! They can't do this to us..." Naya said as she trudged over to the couch, sitting down next to Heather and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It'll be fine." Heather said, placing her chin on top of Naya's head where it's tucked into her neck. "They can break up our characters and 'move you' to another state, but it'll be ok. We don't need to work together every day to see each other. Let them play their game, we'll be fine."

Heather could tell that Naya was pouting and was actually grateful for the fact so she could try and wrap her head around what was going on. Brittany wasn't graduating, meaning that she would have another year in the choir room. And if the rumors were right, they would be filming the show like two separate shows mashed together, therefore, she wouldn't be working with Naya directly anymore.

"Your hearts' racing." Naya whispered into her neck, her ear pressed to Heather's chest. "Are you sure you're ok?" Naya knew that Heather was capable of hiding her feelings, so she wanted to ask just in case the blonde was holding out on her.

"I know you're mad because our bosses suck, but, can I be honest?" Hemo asks, not sure if Naya will be upset with her. She felt Naya nod her head, so she continued. "I'm really just pissed off that she's not fucking graduating. And not because of us, because I know we will be fine regardless if we never work together again or not, but damn it, I really just wanted her to get her chance to _not_ look like an absolute idiot."

Heather took a deep breath, her anger reaching a boiling point as she read through the script that had been delivered to her trailer earlier that day. She wasn't angry with the executives of the show, she just really wanted Britt to graduate, and after she was treated all season, Hemo was hoping that she would get that chance.

She felt her anger dissipate when she heard Naya's cute laugh and felt her breath bouncing off her neck in soft bursts.

"What's so funny?" Heather asked as she pulled away to get a better look at Naya's face, but the brunette just buried herself further into her girlfriend's neck.

"Nothing, it's just, we're both pissed over things that, in the end, don't really matter I guess." Naya replies, finally looking up at Heather with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "It doesn't matter because, at the end of the day, I have you and you have me… everything else is super non important."

The swell in Heather's chest felt like a damn about to burst. It was moments like these, when Naya puts things so plainly, that she thinks she falls even more in love with the girl. She watched Naya for a moment longer before she pressed their lips together, pulling Naya impossibly close as she pulled them back to lay on the couch; Naya's body on top of hers as their lips moved.

After only a few seconds of this, Naya pulled back and placed a couple of kisses to Heather's collarbone before resting her head back onto her chest, searching for the heartbeat that sings her to sleep every night.

"I love you." She whispered out against the fabric of Heather's shirt.

"I love you more." Heather responded, an air of sleepiness in her voice that made Naya look up one more time to see that Hemo obviously wanted to take a nap.

"Do you promise?" Naya asked, pulling her hand out from behind Heather's back and offering her pinky finger. It was still their thing; and no amount of pinky links done on screen could match the importance of the ones they've made in real life. And the look on Naya's face, so earnest to hear Heather's response, was enough to make Heather's heart swell even more for the girl that she loved.

The blonde reached up and hooked her pinky around Naya's, both girls kissing the back of their closed fists as she murmured back, 'I promise'.

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico, Summer 2012<strong>

"Heather! We need to get down to the-" Vanessa screeched to a stop at the bedroom door, "beach." She breathed out.

She wanted to cover her eyes, maybe look away, but for some reason all she could do was bark out a laugh and yell 'really?!' before turning around and making her way back into the living room of Heather and Naya's suite. She must have looked as bemused as she felt because when she flopped down onto the couch, one of the other girls asked what was wrong.

She didn't have to say it.

Hell, she didn't _need_ to say it.

Everyone that had gone on this vacation had walked in on or seen Heather and Naya having sex. Whether it was on the couch of their suite or in the pool, (did I mention the pool was open to _anyone_ at their resort?) by the third day, everyone pretty much knew to knock.

Vanessa didn't get the memo.

"I just," Vanessa laughed again, embarrassment clear on her face, "do they always have sex?!"

"Pretty much." Naya answered from her spot standing at her bedroom door, already in a bikini and ready to go to the beach.

"And it's not our fault that people around here don't know how to knock on a damn door." Heather said as she wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and kissed the shorter girls' neck, causing Naya to hum and Vanessa to roll her eyes in mock annoyance.

Their displays of affection had grown in the past several months, both beginning to not care about rules and restrictions and paparazzi and all the other things that had been preached at them since the beginning of their relationship. Now it was just them, and the fear they both had once had was slowly being replaced by soft kisses and hand holds.

"Well, can you keep your hands to yourself while we do this photo shoot?" Vanessa asked, "And Naya, you know you can't be in this photo shoot, Ryan already texted me to make sure of it."

Naya let out a growl and rolled her eyes, walking toward the in suite bar and grabbing a beer. She looked around the bar top for a minute before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around o see Heather standing there with a bottle opener and a smile. Naya smiled back and said a small 'thanks' before popping off the cap and taking a long pull from the bottle.

"So why did we have to do these separate again?" Heather asked, looking at Vanessa like she had all the answers. "I mean, this is _our_ vacation and we agreed to do it for good publicity for the hotel, not for Fox."

"You might have forgotten, but, Fox kinda owns our asses for another few years." Naya said with her lips still wrapped around the beer bottle. She caught Heather's eye and slowly traced her tongue around the bottle's opening before taking another swig, smirking when she saw the shiver that ran through her girlfriend's body.

Vanessa saw it too. And she refused to be late for this shoot.

"Oh hell no!" she yelled, lunging from her spot on the couch and snatching Heather by the hand. "Hemo, let's go!"

Heather was drug from the room with nothing more than a pout and a wave for her girlfriend… Naya couldn't help but laugh and offer Heather some comforting, parting words.

"No worries babe, when you get back, I'm gonna rock your world!"

* * *

><p>Naya ended up making her way to the beach to watch Heather and Vanessa's photo shoot from a lounge chair; a beer and aviators in hand. She had gone through the same type of publicity shoot earlier in the day in their suite and was happy that she could just relax and watch the goofballs in front of her bounce around in the sand like a couple of kids. It was when Heather jumped into the air for one of the shots that Naya's heart stopped.<p>

She flashed back to a year ago when she and Di had come to Mexico to forget all the problems back home. She remembered how she was paddling on that stupid surf board and looked over to see Heather and Taylor doing a photo shoot of their own; the picturesque couple who was just playing in the sand, unaware of the heart that was slowly being ripped out only a few yards from where they stood.

She remembered how it felt to watch them frolic in the sand and smile and do all the things that she had wanted to do with Heather. She remembered how she almost broke Taylor's nose with a tennis ball, how Heather had shown up on her balcony and how they had talked about forever. She thought about the Glee 3D Movie premier and all of the heartache that had followed for both girls. It was like a really bad, really sad movie playing out for only her mind to see.

But for the first time since she can remember, she was able to start enjoying this particular movie; the good parts becoming the more dominant feature of the film.

She started to remember the note Heather had left her with the CD and the song. She remembered the relief she felt when Heather had arrived home from Arizona and told her that she had broken up with the boy. The small touches and kisses, the handholds and the 'good morning beautiful's', all began to run together, a stream of pure bliss that was all blended up to make a very happy 'middle' to their tale.

She smiled a little when she thought of this as just the middle of their story. There was still _so_ much middle they had yet to experience and wouldn't experience for years to come, and the thought of a solid future with the girl of her dreams made her heart swell and her smile grow bigger.

"What in the hell are you cheesin at?!" she heard Heather yell from across the beach, and Naya knew she had been caught in her fantasies; fantasies that contained words like _wife _and _family_ and _kids…_ words that she had never really considered a possible reality until now.

"Just thinking about stuff." Naya yelled back, a Cheshire cat grin on her face that held many secrets and even more love.

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Hawaii, Summer 2012<strong>

"You can't go." Heather stated firmly, arms crossed over her chest as she watches Naya unpack her suitcase from their Mexico trip only to turn around and repack it for her flight to Hawaii that evening.

Naya continued to ignore Heather's words and put her black swim suit into the suitcase and began searching for a few spare hair ties. This discussion had been ongoing since she had received the call yesterday that she was needed in Hawaii to make a few public appearances. She wasn't told the specifics and had agreed to go only to find out this morning that she and Matt would be the only two attending these so called 'public events'.

And to put it lightly… Heather was pissed.

"You're not even thinking about this from my side Naya!" Heather said stubbornly, grabbing the suitcase and pulling it off the bed so her girlfriend would listen to her. "You can't go with _him!"_

"I don't have a choice Heather!" Finally, _finally, _Heather had gotten some sort of reaction out of Naya. She had been trying all day to understand why Naya couldn't just tell her PR team to shove it and not go and she wanted answers. She didn't want him to go with him and she was going to voice her opinion on the subject regardless of the consequences of being a little possessive.

"I didn't know they were _forcing_ you to get on a plane with him and fly to Hawaii for some fake fucking lovers get-away!" Heather yelled back, disgusted with the thought that Naya would once again be associated with that idiot writer. She was done with this, done.

"Don't say it like that!" Naya yelled back, finding her voice after hours of taking Heather's small jabs about this trip. "You know I have to do this. You KNOW I have to go or Fox will keep riding our asses about you and me not being seen out in public together. It's for a week Hemo, _a week!_ And then I'll be back and we can just forget that it ever happened."

Naya was tired. She was tired from her trip to Mexico and the flight they had taken that morning. She was tired from trying to keep her cool all day with her girlfriend and she was so tired of having to fake her way through life and keeping everything a secret. What she needed was a few days for herself and if she only had to hang out with Matt for a few hours a day, she knew that she could get some alone time while in Hawaii and Heather wasn't seeing that.

"If you go with him then we're over."

The words felt like a punch in Naya's gut.

"If you go with him, I swear I'm done." Heather said more firmly, Naya still facing her closet with her hands at her side, not even seeing the clothes in front of her as the blonde continued. "I can't let you go with him and then see the pictures and the bullshit captions on websites about how you two are off enjoying a romantic week together on the beach."

It wasn't fear that was keeping Naya from facing her girlfriend; it was pure rage.

How _dare_ she try to forbid Naya from doing something that her job is basically requiring her to do? How _dare _she threaten Naya with ending their relationship over a situation that Naya really had no control over in the first place? And with all of these thoughts and questions running through her mind, she unleashed the one sentence she told herself she'd never say to Heather.

"Well now you know how I felt every time you ran off with Taylor and left me behind."

She said it so calmly that it made her own blood run cold.

And with that, she continued sorting through her closet, seething while she looked for a top she wanted to take with her. She didn't mean for this discussion to take the turn it took, but now that they were in the midst of it, Naya realized how much they needed to air this all out. They needed to discuss it, make a compromise, and move on. But she also needed to tell Heather she was sorry for the low blow. She knew it was out of line and she was ready to apologize when it registered that her girlfriend had left the room and she heard her front door slam shut.

Heather left with no more than the sound of the door echoing throughout the house.

She left, and Naya, even though she was sorry, was not ready to run after her.

_I'm not chasing after her. No. Not this time._

Naya thought as she turned to face her empty room and picked up her suitcase, flinging it back onto the bed.

_I'm not doing this with her. She can't blame me for this._

She thought as she grabbed her makeup bag and tossed it toward her even though she was super pissed, she was starting to calm down and realize that maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut and try to understand where Heather was coming from.

_No. She knows that Matt means absolutely nothing to me. She knows that!_

Her phone started vibrating on her night stand, and even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, she hoped it was Hemo. Instead it was a text from Matt telling her he'd be there to pick her up shortly for their flight. She tapped out a simple response and stared at the background picture of her phone. It was a photo of her and Heather in Mexico; snuggled up in bed wearing nothing but sheets and smiles.

It made the ice around her heart that had formed during their fight melt completely and she didn't think twice about going to her favorites list and pressing Heather's contact information. She brought the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring over and over again before going to voicemail. She knew that Heather was pissed, but she didn't think it would amount to this.

_Was she serious about us being over if I went?_

Naya thought again as the phone rang only twice before going to voicemail. She knew she had been ignored and she wasn't happy about it; she wanted to talk to Heather before she left and she didn't want to leave them like this while she went on her trip, even though her stubborn head was telling her to do just that. To just leave and fix it all when she got back, but her heart was telling her to figure it out before she left the continental U.S, unsure of what would happen if she did leave without even a simple goodbye from her girlfriend.

She continued to call and she was ignored each time; once, twice, three, four times, before she decided that maybe she should just leave a voicemail and stop blowing up her girlfriend's phone like a crazy person.

_This is Heather Morris. I'm unavailable to answer my phone right now, but if you'll please leave your contact information I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!_

Beep.

"Uh, hey, Hemo…" the long pause she took was not helping her score points back into her girlfriends' good books, so Naya decided to just say what she felt needed to be said.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry that this is happening and I know you're going to be mad at me but I'm going to Hawaii and I'll be back on Friday afternoon. I wish you wouldn't have left but you did and you're not answering your phone and I can't apologize and make things right if you don't answer. I'm getting ready to go to the airport and… and please, Heather. Just don't be mad at me, please. I love you, ok? I love you and –"

She was cut off by the voicemail lady telling her to send the message because she was rambling too much and decided to just send the message and not try again. She got her point across, she apologized, and that's what she had wanted to do from the get go; so she hung up and continued packing.

* * *

><p>"Naya, I'm sorry, but we have to leave or we're gonna miss our flight." Matt said from his bench by the ticket counter. They had been sitting by the passenger loading zone at LAX for the last thirty minutes, unbeknownst to Matt, waiting for Heather to show up and say goodbye. Naya had been pacing, checking her phone, and pacing some more, but she knew they couldn't wait forever. They had a flight to catch and with one last glance toward the loading zone, she grabbed her purse and headed toward the security check point.<p>

She's not sure if Matt noticed her tears as she pulled her aviators over her eyes when they boarded their plane, but if he did, at least he was gentlemen enough to not mention it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawaii<strong>

"If you don't stop frowning you're going to get wrinkles." Matt remarked over dinner their first night in Hawaii. Their entire trip had been spent in silence and exhaustion from all the flights were starting to take their toll on the girl across from him.

"ha ha." Naya responded, not caring if she got wrinkles, only caring that Heather had yet to respond to any of her text messages or phone calls. She was hoping that when she got off the plane she'd at least have a text message from her girlfriend, but she had nothing.

Instead she had a stiff drink and Matt's company.

Neither of which was anything close to what she wanted.

What she wanted was Heather sitting across from her at this fancy 5-star restaurant. What she wanted was her girlfriend in a bikini running down the beach and acting like a total fool but looking adorable while doing it. And what she wanted was for that stupid group of paparazzi outside the restaurant to _back the fuck up._

"All the glaring in the world isn't going to make them go away." Matt said over his shrimp and pineapple skewers. "It's just going to give them more things to write about in the morning."

She knew he was right but that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes and pushing her food around on her plate, completely uninterested in the cuisine in front of her. She was tired of talking and wasn't in the mood for eating, but this was one of their two public appearances at this new restaurant they were 'promoting' and she was just ready to get it over with.

And Matt, regardless of his usual oblivious behavior, couldn't help but notice the iciness coming from his dinner mate.

"Look. I know you're pissed about being here." Matt was talking so much more than usual and it was starting to wear thin on Naya's nerves, but she had no choice but to sit and listen to him talk. "And I know I'm definitely not the first person you'd choose to be here with, but, you're here. So, you might as well just enjoy the time you have, get some sun, get some _alone_ time and get a plan together so when you get back to L.A. you can get your girl back."

He finished his speech with a smirk and a drink from his whiskey and coke, noticing that Naya was still scowling at him, but instead of coming back with something witty, she took a bite of her salad and stared off into space. She was thinking about what he had said and realized he was right.

She did need to enjoy this vacation and try to get her thoughts in line so when she got back to L.A. she could win back the heart of the girl she loved.

* * *

><p>Naya knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but after a couple of days on the island she was starting to notice that most of the paparazzi hung around the shops, bars, and restaurants. She knew that the paparazzi knew she was here and she knew that avoiding them completely was going to be impossible, but she kind of figured her resort would be a safe place to hang out.<p>

Once again, luck and little privacy was not on Naya's side.

She had been photographed with Matt as they walked back to their sun chairs after getting a drink from the swim up bar at their resort's pool. And of course she hadn't even seen these so called 'hunky and sexy pictures' that her Twitter followers were already telling her about, but one simple Google search of her name brought them, along with several laughable and also extremely nauseating captions, to her iPhone screen.

"Glee actress spotted with hunky mystery man on a Hawaiian getaway!"

"Naya Rivera sports a little black bikini and fresh cocktail with Glee writer Matt Hodgson in Hawaii."

And they went on and on.

She didn't understand how four different shots of her and Matt could be spread out amongst so many websites, but they all came with catchy tag lines that made Naya's stomach roll. And the fact that they were immediately linked romantically made her blood boil. Why couldn't a guy and girl hang out without them automatically being called a couple? It was maddening.

This was the thing Heather had been talking about. This is what Heather had said she didn't want to see when they were back at Naya's house before the blonde had stormed out. She didn't want to see these things and she didn't want Naya to be associated with Matt in a romantic way, but here it was, in black and white, splashed onto the homepage of every gossip magazine and website there was.

And it made Naya sick to read it. She knew that Heather would see it and get even more upset with the whole situation and right now all Naya wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. She didn't want to spend another day here because then even _more_ articles could be written about her and even more pictures could be taken. She wanted to go home. She wanted her bed and the smell of her house and the feel of her sheets.

But most of all, she wanted Heather's bed, and the smell of Heather's perfume, and the feel of her skin against her own… all of those things felt like home to her and she knew that's where she needed to be.

With one quick call to her agent, she was walking from her bedroom to their balcony, on a mission to get the hell out of Hawaii and back to L.A. Matt glanced over his shoulder for a second when he heard the sliding door open then close but neither said anything as she walked up and leaned against the railing.

She knew that she was truly in a normal person's paradise. Normal people would love this view, the smell of the ocean and the islands, this resort. But when she noticed that she hadn't enjoyed it at all, she knew she was making the right decision.

"Are you going home yet?" Matt asked nonchalantly, glancing over to see the shy smile on Naya's face confirming his thoughts before she even spoke. She was going to leave early, her agent already on the phone with an airline booking her the first flight out tomorrow morning. She was excited and also nervous, but she knew this is what she had to do. And just like a typical man, Matt had to put in his two cents before she left.

"You do know it's not going to be easy when you get back, right?" He asked. "She's not just going to forgive and forget that you came here when she asked you not to."

"I know." She said simply, shrugging a little and ignoring the way he was looking at her, almost like he expected her to explain herself further.

"Well, do you have a plan?"

"I'll figure it out."

And with that, she turned and began walking back into their suite, only to stop when she heard Matt call her name.

"Good luck." He said before turning back around and watching the waves crash against the shoreline.

"Thanks." She whispered back, sliding the door shut and heading back toward her room to pack. She heard her phone buzzing with the flight information her agent had already forwarded her, but she ignored it for a second, instead grabbing the device and calling the one person she knew wouldn't leave her hanging.

"Baby girllllll." The voice on the other end of the line answered, a smile clearly laced in with her typical phone greeting.

"Hey Di," Naya said, bouncing on her toes with excitement, "I need a favor."

* * *

><p><strong>The title of this chapter is a song and I love it and decided that it fit pretty well. <strong>

**Crying on a Suitcase - Casey James**

**One more chapter then the epilogue! I promise they are both planned out, I just have to write them! **

**Love you guys, seriously! Chat with me on tumblr if ya want to! TrappedinWonder . tumblr . com**

**xoxo-Kat**


	14. Chapter 14, Nothin' But Time

**Chapter 13**  
><strong>Nothin' But Time<strong>

Two years. Two.

That's how long it's been since she got away.

That's how long it's been since I stood at this exact doorway and pleaded with Heather to just stay. To stay and let me figure everything out so we could be whole again.

We were going strong. Things were finally falling into place for us. And then I went off and fucked everything up by not being able to say no. I went to Hawaii even though she told me she was done if I left. I thought I could go and then come home and win her back with a surprise dinner and candlelight and every other romantic thing me and Di could come up with.

But it didn't work.

She didn't budge.

We split and that was that.

* * *

><p>I cried the day I heard that Heather was pregnant.<p>

I sat on my bathroom floor and just cried.

It might sound like I'm a horrible person, but I wasn't crying because I was happy for her. I was crying because I was so mad and upset with her for going off and getting herself knocked up that all I could do was cry.

That was how_ our future _was supposed to go. Not her and Taylor's.

I had my phone in my hand, squeezing it until my knuckles were white and sore, but still I couldn't bring myself to call and congratulate her.

All I could do was cry.

* * *

><p>I realized a couple weeks after the baby news that it was time to just move on. She was with Taylor again, they were about to become a <em>family<em> and I had no right or claim over her anymore.

Maybe I was still bitter. Maybe.

But I got up the courage to call and tell her how happy I was for her.

She didn't answer.

I left a voicemail that was supposed to sound chipper, but she knows me. I'm sure she could read right through the false tones in my voice. But I did it.

And now no one can say I was the bitter ex anymore. I did my part by offering up my congrats. And that is that.

* * *

><p>My relationship ended today. My <em>engagement.<em>

Maybe that's why I'm here. Maybe that's why I drove through rush hour traffic to just stand on her front porch and wonder if she's home. I can't bring myself to knock, that would be too much. Seeing her, most likely holding her son, would probably bring me to my knees.

No. I'm better off just staring at the front door a little longer.

I'm keeping myself together pretty well though. I kind of want to scream her name and just cry on her shoulder, but then again, that would require me to knock.

I want to knock.

I pray she senses that I'm close and just opens the door and lets me in.

I can't knock.

It's been two years.

That's a long time if you really think about it.

A lot can happen in that time.

Babies can be born.

Relationships can begin…

And end.

Life is different.

I'm different.

I wonder if she is different too.

I'm sure she is. Actually, I know she is.

* * *

><p>The small amount of time we spent on set together these last couple months are proof of that. Each scene was almost unbearable to shoot. Each time we were required to be in the same room together, the tension would roll off of both of us, but once the director yelled 'action' it reminded me just how good of an actress she and I can both be.<p>

We never ran lines together; we'd just get in front of the camera and do what we do best.

It was awkward now that I really think about it.

Neither of us asked how the other was doing. Hell, I don't think we even said hello to one another. The media and the fans kept me pretty informed on her life up to that point and I felt no need to make small talk. I had rapper boy and she had her bouncing baby boy; what else was there to talk about?

So much.

There was so much that needed to be talked about but I turned myself into a cut-throat diva and made sure she knew I wasn't interested anymore. I had more than enough photos of myself and my fiancé floating around on the internet and a rock on my finger to prove I wasn't interested.

I was warned by Lea to stop the madness and at least try to reconcile my friendship with Heather, but I blew her off too.

Come to think of it, maybe that's where all those rumors came from. I did yell at Lea on set about that and I did leave in a rage… told you… I turned into a monster of my former self.

* * *

><p>I don't know why I'm having this walk down memory lane.<p>

Maybe this was a silly idea… coming here. The news of my break up hasn't hit the main stream yet… so the red eyes from crying and me just randomly showing up here won't make any sense to her.

I'll probably just look like a crazy person.

I feel like a crazy person… totally creeping the neighbors out just standing here staring at the door.

Ok, maybe it's time for me to go. This was dumb.

Is it really getting dark outside?

Jesus Naya, it's time to GO!

You weren't brave enough to knock.

Yea, it's time to head home.

Actually I need to go buy new sheets first. I burned the other ones yesterday after the news broke that Sean cheated on me.

I don't know if they're true or not, but I wasn't about to sleep in my old sheets for another night.

Gross.

* * *

><p>I'm home now.<p>

A bottle of vodka and some orange juice just sitting on the coffee table as I watch re-runs of WWE Divas. I love trashy T.V.

And vodka. Vodka is good.

They say that drinking should be a social event but sometimes it's best done alone.

Maybe not in excess, but in this case, I think people would make an exception.

It's weird being home without Sean in the house. But then again, it feels strangely good.

Maybe that's the vodka.

Who knows, but either way, it feels more like my home again now that his shit is gone.

Good riddance to bad rubbish I say.

* * *

><p>My phone hasn't stopped going off since E!News broke the story.<p>

An "exclusive", they called it.

Hilarious that my love life shattering to pieces is called an 'exclusive', but whatever.

The fans have been nice at least. Some have mentioned Heather and I getting back together. It's amazing how fast they think about us. Even though she's in a relationship and a mom and all that. They still pair us together, even if it's been less than 24 hours since I became single.

Single.

Single is good.

So is vodka… have I mentioned that?

Vodka plus single equals good.

What's not good is the constant ringing of my phone interrupting my show.

I know who it is… its Di. She's called seven fucking times.

I should talk to her. I know she's busy so the simple fact that she's taking time to call me over and over again should be a clear sign that I should answer.

But I don't want to talk about it tonight. I want to drink and pass out and not deal with any of this until tomorrow.

My doorbell ringing is also something I don't want to deal with. But since only a select few people have the pass code to my gate, I'm assuming I should see who it is. Probably why Dianna has called a thousand times; she's probably coming to make sure I don't go all Left Eye on my house and burn it to the damn ground.

(People think I've gone a little nuts… they may or may not be wrong.)

"I'm coming!"

I yell it because I still haven't found the strength to leave the couch, but I slowly make my way to my front door, my phone ringing again. I answer to tell Di I'm about to get the door.

"Yea yea I'll be there in a second." I say in an obviously annoyed voice. I shouldn't be so mean, she has been a better friend to me then most people in this lifestyle would ever think of having.

"Be where?" She says, which is confusing but I think it's the booze making things fuzzy. "Naya, are you ok? I've tried calling like ten times."

Like I said, it must be the booze.

Because only the booze would make me see things that can't be ther.

Only the vodka could make my vision so blurry that the person standing outside my door could look like a different blonde than the one on the phone.

My mind has to be playing tricks on me.

It has to be.

Because after two years and half a bottle of Goose, you would think that Forgetting Heather Morris wouldn't be a problem.

But it's hard to forget about someone when they decide to knock on your door.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd we're back.<strong>

**xoxo-Kat**


End file.
